You Are My Sunshine
by xXKimiko SakakiXx
Summary: She was raped at 12. She gave birth to twin boys at 13. She then abandoned them because of certain circumstances. Nothing could go right in Kagome’s life. But at 16, it turned around when she met Inuyasha. Is he somehow related to her two lost sons…? IK
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

OHAYOOOOOOOOOO (it's morning right now xD)! Well anyways, I went back to chapter one and fixed the pregnancy problem some of you reviewers out there pointed out. Like I said, I really dont know much about pregnancy and didnt really knew that you find out the big news about 1-2 weeks after the 'deed'. I've also re-edited this chapter and made so few changes. I've also got an idea that would interest you guys for the next chapter each time so I'm starting from the beginning (does that even make sense to you?). Well anyways, here's the new and improved chapter one of YAMS.

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer will be big disclaimer for every chapter in this story. I do NOT own Inuyasha!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_October 19._

_Kagome felt the light impact made by the popcorn thrown at her from behind. She turned around and playfully glared at her friends._

_"Guys quit it!" She grumbled, while taking a handful of popcorn from her own bucket and threw it back. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi laughed while trying to dodge the attack. The four friends just came out from a new chick flick they've always wanted to see and during the movie, they started a silly game of popcorn throwing._

_"Look whose talking girl!" Yuka teased. "We'll stop once you stop!"_

_The twelve year girl rolled her eyes, ignored their playful teasing and walked on the dark street. "I have to get home; it's late already and mom is going to kill me!" It's true though; her mom would get delirious whenever she gets home late. Kagome didn't get it; she was twelve already, old enough to be able to take care of herself wherever and whenever it is! So why does she get so worked up about being late?_

_"Then we'll see you tomorrow at school then?" The three girls behind her said in unison._

_All Kagome gave for a reply was a wave goodbye before she turned around the corner. A few minutes later, Kagome checked her watch again. 11:05. Damn, it's already that late? How long does it take for her to walk home?!_

_She noticed a small wood on the other side of the street. If her theory was right, then her house is probably on the other side, not far from the wood. She looked at the time again._

Ugh, _she thought, _might as well take the shortcut before I get in any _more_ trouble.

_She stepped into the eerie wood she's never been in before. It was her first time going through the small wood and boy, was it ever scary! Not only was she alone in this dark place but she felt like someone was following her from behind. But every time she turned to check, there was nothing but darkness. Kagome shrugged; it was probably just her own imagination._

_A few steps later, she heard a crack near her. She spun around in high alert with her eyes wide opened. Ok, that was definitely _not_ her imagination. There's someone...or some_thing_ following her. She stepped back, eyes swept side to side for any signs of movement. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her from behind while another covered her mouth tightly, preventing her from any noise-making._

_Kagome thrashed in panic, trying to escape from the person's clutches. She threw her arms back, violently trying to hit her attacker with her small fists and kicking and stepping as hard as she could. But it was no use; the person was too strong for her to even move._

_A ball of cloth was stuffed into her little mouth. Kagome was then lifted up into the air and dumped onto the shoulder of her attacker. The raven hair girl tried to scream and yell for help but only a muffled voice was heard. Pictures of her friends, parents, her brother and even the movie ran around in her head. If only she had gone home earlier, this wouldn't have happen._

_Now that her hands and feet were freed, she started kicking and punching with all her might, hoping it would bring some kind of pain that would force him to let her go. But it was still useless; her strength would not match up with his._

_What is he going to do to me?__ Little Kagome thought. Suddenly, images of various possibilities popped up in her head. And all of them resulted in blood, tragedy and pain. She shut tight her eyes in fear, trying hard to block them out. However her question was soon answered when she was shoved against a big willow tree and felt her clothes one by one stripped off of her._

_"No...no.." Kagome started, shaking her head and trying to push the person away. "No..NO!!"_

_But her protest had no effect. She felt big rough hands on her nude skin rubbing harshly against her, leaving red hot marks behind. Not a second later, something wet and hot trailed down her neck as one hand slid down to her precious area._

_Kagome knew what was going to happen to her. She quickly thought about her family. Will she see them again after this? Will she still be alive?_

_She'd rather not be._

_Kagome's eyes widened in shock and pain as she felt something penetrate her virgin body. A pair of icy blue eyes was the last thing she saw before she fainted into the darkness from the pain._

* * *

_October 31._**_  
_**  
_Kagome sat there stoned in shock. Did she just heard right? Maybe she needed to get her ears checked too after this. There was no way she could be...  
_  
_Pregnant.  
_  
_She was still twelve and got the whole life ahead of her but now...she's pregnant.__ What more could happen now? First she gets...and now this?_

_Kagome slowly looked over to her mother, whose expression was none other than pure horror. Her father stood stoned by the door; face pale with all the blood drained __from her __ face. Her little brother of five sat on the spare chair looking puzzled at why everyone was all of a sudden so silent and looking shocked._

_"I...I'm what?" Kagome's squeaky voice broke the silence. The doctor looked at her sympathetically._

_"I know this sounds impossibl-"_

_"Why of course it sounds impossible!" Loko Higurashi interrupted. "My daughter of only twelve years old...is pregnant! She still hasn't fully developed and..and..."_

_"Ms. Higurashi, a girl doesn't have to be fully developed in order to become pregnant. As long as she was fertile at that time, the semen will most likel-"_

_"STOP!!" Kagome shrieked, her eyes shut tight and hands covering her ears. This was disgusting. She didn't want to relive that memory from two nights ago. That night, she was raped._

_The doctor sighed in distress. "I'm sorry to say this but..you're pregnant Miss. Kagome."_

_There was a pause of silence around the room again. The only thing you could hear was the buzzing noise from the fluorescent light above. A shuffling of clothing was heard and the young girl jumped at the feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to see her concerned mother._

_"Well, what are you going to do Kagome? Keep the baby or..."_

_The raven hair girl widened her eyes when she realised the other option. Abortion._

_Keeping the baby and staying pregnant will turn her life around completely, especially for a twelve year old. But__abortion is just...wrong. It's just another fancy word for killing. They might not be 'out' yet but still their lives will be taken away._

_Kagome gulped. This is the decision that will affect the rest of her life. _So make the right one Kags.

_She looked over to her mother, her look secretly looking for advice._

_"Sweety, you know I'd prefer you get rid of it." The young girl flinched at the word 'it'. "But we respect your decision. It's your choice."_

_She looked hesitantly up to the doctor. She gulped and said, "R-right now..can I keep the baby?"_

* * *

_June 22._

**_POOF!_**

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"_

_The now-thirteen year old girl stood by the doorway to the living in shock. So that's why mother forced her to stay in her room. The excuse was that she was almost due so she needs to stay in her room for resting but all this time, her family was busy decorating the house with ribbons, balloons and flowers for her thirteenth birthday._

_A few months after the discovery of her pregnancy, the doctor helped the family figure out whether the baby was a boy or girl. Turned out Kagome was expecting boys. Twin boys. After much thinking and considerations, the young girl decided to keep her twins. Because of her pregnancy, Kagome couldn't continue school anymore and had to stay home for a while in that small town of Haribara. Her parents found a school especially for young pregnant teens in Osaka and that's where they moved to and are living in right now._

_Souta ran over to his big sister's side, took her hand and slowly led her to the centre of the room. "How is it sis? Do you like it? Did we surprise you very much?!"_

_Kagome smiled with tears forming in her eyes. She slowly bent down, her hands protectively supporting her oversized belly, and kissed her five year old brother on the forehead._

_"Yes, I love it. This is so pretty and wonderful! And yes, you guys did surprise very much!"_

_The whole afternoon was fun. Even though it was only the small family, the birthday party was one Kagome could never forget. She each received presents from mom, dad and Souta; a new summer dress, a new iPod and a hand-made/drawn colourful card. The chocolate fudge cake was absolutely mouth-watering and the special treats were just as yummy._

_Night quickly came and the family started cleaning up the mess they all made. Kagome helped her mom setting the dishes in the sink._

_"Hey sweety, mama want to know something." Kagome stopped and looked at her mom._

_"What is it?"_

_"...What are you going to do after the twins' birth?"_

_Kagome froze. Actually she haven't thought about that. Not yet at least. Half of her actually wanted to keep the boys. She _was_ the mother and a mother should stay by her child's side right? But she considered life after the birth. She could start at a regular school again and maybe her life will be regained back. Besides, her family have no position in raising another child. Not to mention two._

_"I..I don't know mom. I haven't thought about it actually..." Kagome answered truthfully. Loko looked at her daughter with worry._

_"You're not thinking of..keeping them are you?" She asked._

_Kagome shook her head. "I know that's impossible for us mom. We're already in a financial crisis because of all of this."_

_The two female stood in the kitchen in silence. There was nothing to say about this. Both of them knew the only option after all of this ends._

_"Y-you want to start looking for a family that would like to raise the twins?" Kagome asked__;__ her heart dropping to the bottomless pit of darkness. Now that she thought about it, she really want__ed__ to keep the boys._

_Looking at Kagome like she knew what her daughter was thinking and feeling, Loko sighed. "There's not other option sweety. I'm sorry but we'll have to put them up for adoption."_

_Kagome's back faced her, sulking. She nodded with all her might, showing her understanding of the reasons. But she still couldn't help the tears forming and flowing down her face._

* * *

_June 29._

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

_It was painful. Awful. Sweat-breaking. Teeth-grinding. Want-to-kill-herself painful._

_Now she knew what being a woman and having going through this really felt like and meant. Kami did she ever in her life wanted to be a boy. Her hand gripped tight onto the headboard of the bed as she tried to restrain her head from smashing side to side to try and distract her from the pain. Her legs were bent wide open to give enough space for the doctor. Her feet were tied down after the experience of them flying around in pain._

Is it over yet?_ She asked herself. She tried hard to look at the clock. It felt so long ago when she felt something inside of her broke and started to sense intense pain. _What?! Only half an hour?!_ It felt more like half a day now!_

_The nurse staying beside her helped her to remember to breathe continuously and she did. Her rhythm was fast; gaining speed each minute because of the sharp pain but also panic. It's been so long, Kagome wondered if there was anything wrong._

_She suddenly heard a small baby cry and was relieved from the decreased pain. Finally, he was out. Not seconds later, that same sting returned and the whole process was repeated again, this time with the second twin. Kagome's eyes rolled back as she bit her bottom lip to 'stop' the pain. _Argh, here we go again...

_About 1½ hours later, it was finally over. Kagome rested on her bed, hot red and breathless. The lower part of her was completely numb after staying in the same position for so long and from the immense pain. The nurses helped her straighten her bent legs and then went to another room._

_Loko stood by her daughter's side, holding her shaken hand. Souta didn't come since Kagome figured it'd be too scary for him to witness the whole process._

_Moments later, the doctor came into the room, holding two bundles of blankets in his arms. A warm smile met his face as he held them out to the exhausted Kagome._

_"Congratulations Ms. Higurashi, two healthy twin boys."_

_With the help of her mother, Kagome held tightly onto her two sons. She looked down...and her heart leaped. Small eyes gently shut, their hands were partially left out and rolled into tiny fists; two identical faces slept gently in peace as their little chest rose up and down._

_"...They're beautiful." Were the first words she said. Even though she knew they belonged to that awful man, she let that fact go for the moment. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes. A sudden feeling to protect the boys rose up in her and at that moment, Kagome wanted nothing but to keep her sons._

_Loko bent down to look at her grandsons. Smiled with pride and laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder._

_"That they are sweety, that they are." She agreed. "Have you thought of their names yet?"_

_Kagome smiled. "Yea. Aki and Aka."_

* * *

_July 6_

_"You are my sunshine"_  
_ My only sunshine_  
_ You make me happy_  
_ When skies are grey_  
_ You'll never know dear_  
_ How much I love you_  
_ So please don't take my sunshine..."_

_"Kagome sweety?" The young mother looked up to see her mom peaking though the door._

_"Yes mama?"_

_"They're here. Are you ready to meet them?"_

_Kagome stiffened. After just a few days of searching, Loko found an eager family who wanted to adopt. With a couple of phone calls, thinking and consideration, it came to an agreement that the Takahashi family will adopt the twins._

_But she was scared. Kagome was afraid of what kind of family Aki and Aka will be with for the rest of their life. She was worried if the parents could take well care of them or not. She wondered if the parents would be secretly abusive or the siblings would bully her sons. Oh yea, she was terrified._

_"Yes, I think we're ready." She answered in a feeble voice._

_Loko nodded and disappeared from the door, only to return seconds later with three males following behind her._

_The first thing Kagome took notice was the same set of hairstyle they had; long, smoothed and silvery white. Then there was the pair of furry white dog-ears nesting on top, except for the middle one who had pointy elf-ears. Three pairs of golden orbs watched her; one with warmth, one with confusion and one void of emotions._

Dog ears..._ She thought. _ They must be inu-youkais.

_"Ahhh, this must be the young mother of the boy twins we're going to adopt."_

_Kagome somehow felt very comfortable and safe by the deep and rich voice of the man. She smiled faintly and nodded.  
_  
_"I'm Kagome. And these two," She raised her arms to show the cooing babies. "are Aki and Aka."_

_The man nodded in acknowledgement. "My name is Taisho Takahashi and these two are my sons, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."_

_"You haven't forgotten about me have you dear?" Kagome's head turned towards the doorway and in came one of the most gorgeous woman she'd saw in her life (other than her mother of course). Shining jet-black hair swayed after as she gracefully walked in with her slender body._

_Her violet eyes set on her and her pink lips lifted into a gentle smile. "Hi there, I'm Izayoi. How are you faring today?"_

_Her smooth and soft voice surprised her somehow. Kagome answered with an 'I'm fine'._  
_Izayoi nodded. She walked closer to Kagome's side and bent down slightly. "May I..take a look at them?"_

_Kagome nodded and handed Aki over to her. Izayoi gasped gently and her expression melted into a soft one._

_"He's beautiful." She whispered, her eyes sparkling with joy and warmth._

_"Heh, that's what I said the first time I saw them." Kagome joked. Taisho walked to his wife's side and joined in. As the two parents cooed over the twins, Kagome secretly looked over to the Takahashi sons standing against the opposite wall looking around the room randomly._

_"Sesshy? Inu? Would you like to come and take a look?"_

_The smaller of the two brothers lowered his head and his two big eyes grew innocently, asking silently for permission._

_"Can I?" He quietly asked. The father nodded and the boy walked over eagerly. He looked overwhelmed with joy and excitement as he teased the babies with his fingers. Kagome secretly watched him. He looked about the same age as her, maybe a little older. His long silver hair flowed down to his waist. His snow-white appendages twitched excitedly as he continued to play with Aki and Aka._

_She continued her observations over to the parents. They seemed like a loving and caring pair. She could tell they were really ecstatic about the whole thing by the sparkling in their eyes. She also figured they would really care and love the twins from the way they looked at them._

_Kagome smiled. _Well, I guess I could hand them over in peace and with no worries.. _The thought suddenly made her upset. A frown replaced her smile and tears started to collect. Taisho sensed it and asked what was wrong._

_The young girl shook her head and wiped them away quickly. It was as if Izayoi immediately knew the reason for her despair and bent down to Kagome's eye level._

_"Kagome, I know how you're feeling right now. The thought of a mother losing her child is simply devastating and painful." More tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "But I'll have you know right now, this family will take excellent care of your twins. We'll raise them with love and warmth. This I promise to you."_

_She nodded non-stop while trying not to make a scene with her crying. In the end, she couldn't help but lay her head on Izayoi's shoulder and cry her heart out. All the while, the woman gently placed her hands on the young girl's arms and rubbed in comfort._

_Taisho came in after things calmed down a bit. "I would like to know one thing; shall the boys know of their biological mother?"_

_Kagome already knew the answer._

_"No, please do not tell them anything about me. I think it'd be more safe and easy for them to not know of this._

_It would be better this way._

* * *

_The Takahashi family visited Kagome a couple of times for the two weeks she get to have to stay with her boys. They'd always come in the afternoon and leave before night. Kagome had come to grow familiar with them. They felt like a second family to her and she was grateful for their warmth and love..at least with Taisho and Izayoi; Inuyasha was mostly too shy to come into the room while the older brother always sat outside and wait._

_Every night, after the Takahashi family left, Kagome sang her favourite lullaby to her boys. The lyrics fit exactly what she was feeling. Having the two most important and special persons in her life that would lift her smile up anytime and in the end, they'll never know of her and her love for them because they'll get taken away from her._

_"You are my sunshine"_  
_ My only sunshine_  
_ You make me happy_  
_ When skies are grey_  
_ You'll never know dear_  
_ How much I love you_  
_ So please don't take my sunshine..."_

_She would sing gently. She would sing with love. The lullaby would be filled with warmth and meaning. Aki would be in her left arm while Aka in her right, facing each other and their mother. And at the end of the lullaby, the twins would be sound asleep as the young mother kissed them on their foreheads before silently bursting into tears with pain._

_Every night it would be like this. Every night she would sing to her two precious darlings._

_But unaware to her, there would always be someone standing behind the half-opened door every night. There would always be someone listening to her soft angelic singing every night. There would always be someone hearing the soft cries of the young mother every night._

_Unaware to her, Inuyasha would always secretly listening to her; protecting them behind the half-opened door._

* * *

_She sat there still and numb, staring at the trees while waiting for her mother to finish packing their things in the car. Souta sat across from her playing with his own things, not wanting to bother his crushed sister._

_Two weeks. Two weeks were all she got to spend time with her sons. Two weeks were all she had to play with those chubby hands, to return their naïve and bubbly smile, to look into those stunning pairs of cerulean eyes, to hold and protect them with her hands and arms as a mother._

_But from today forward on, she won't be their mom anymore. From today forward on, she'll forget everything about her precious two babies and they will forget their real mom. From today forward on, Kagome Higurashi will have nothing to do with Aki and Aka Takahashi._

_A satisfied clap was heard. "Alright then, I think we're all set." Loko announced. Kagome didn't turn to reply. She didn't bother to. She didn't want to. She was too tired, too scared, too worried, too dead from the world around her._

_Who wouldn't be? When you leave and practically abandon your child with another stranger family, who wouldn't be dead and prone to the feelings and emotions swelling up inside you? _Because when you do such things, _Kagome thought. _You don't feel anything.

_Yes she's still young and just a kid. But isn't it the same with all females? Once you see the eyes of your own blood baby, you'll immediately know what it feels like. You'll instantly love them and will want to protect them. You'll automatically start feeling this responsibility in you. You'll feel a connection with your baby. You'll definitely know what being a mother is like._

_"Kagome? Could you come out for a minute? I think there are some people you'd like to see before we take off." They were moving again; this time from Kagome's request. She wanted to forget _everything_ relating to the twins, including the place of their birth, since it was too painful. Plus it'd be less for them to not encounter one another in the future._

_The young teen rarely made friends at her special school. Partly because she was busy making sure her babies were all right. It was also that the incident _that_ night changed her. She was less naïve, less carefree. She rarely communicated with others except for Souta, her personal nurse and her mother. So who would be sending her off this morning?_

_Kagome stepped out of the small car and she met the familiar faces of the Takahashi family. Izayoi was holding one of the twins while Taisho the other. Inuyasha was looking as shy as ever while Sesshoumaru looked as blank as ever._

_She did her best to put up a smile. "W-what are you all doing here?"_

_Izayoi smiled gently. "Dear, we just had to see you one last time. Besides, I know you'd like to say goodbye to them for the last time."_

_Hesitantly at first, Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yes, I would like to."_

_Taisho handed the baby over to the pre-teen mother. One look at his face brought tears to her eyes. She closed them and they silently flowed out. For the first time in a long time, a real smile appeared as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead._

_"Bye-bye love."_

_It was his twin's turn. Izayoi handed him over and Kagome kissed him goodbye on the forehead. Then she held him close to her heart and relished the scent of baby powder and soft warmth he gave her._

_After saying a few dozens of thank-you's and the last goodbye, Kagome went back into the care with her mom. Just before they went off, Kagome heard her name yelled. She looked out the window._

_Inuyasha stood with a determined smile on his young face. "Aki and Aka will be well taken care of. We'll love him as much as you love him. I promise you that."_

_Izayoi stepped forward, landing a hand on her son's shoulder. "_We'll_ promise you."_

_"And this Sesshoumaru," The older brother finally cracked a word. "will be making sure we keep it."_

_Kagome beamed a big smile. It was then she knew she didn't have to be scared anymore. She knew her precious boys will be raised in a loving and caring family. She didn't have to worry anymore. Her Aki and Aka are in good, safe and loving hands._

_With one last grateful look, Kagome turned away and away they drove. A short distance after, Kagome sent one last farewell to her boys. She closed her eyes._

Goodbye...my sunshines.

* * *

**Next chapter: Three years later, a certain seventeen gold-eyed and silver-haired boy sits down and waits in class with his friends for the new student. When she did come in, there was something about her that made Inuyasha take a double and closer look. Kagome Higurashi. That name seems so familiar and close to him. Just who is she really?**

WHOOT.

Finally finished it. (.) Well again I'm very sorry for not updating last May like I promised you guys but here it is. I hope I left you a good first impression.

And another important note; since I'm fourteen years old and don't really know a lot about pregnancy and stuff, please bare with me if I've made a mistake somewhere. I know a lot of you are thinking that a twelve year old couldn't possibly be pregnant and at thirteen you can't possibly give birth. But I do think it's possible..through real true stories from friends of mine. But if I'm _totally_ wrong and scientifically, it's not possible...please bare with me.

Kimiko


	2. First Day of School

_Whoa._ Was all her mind could think of right now. Kagome stood in front of her new high school in awe. It was a big school. Completely made of pure red bricks, four-five levels in all, probably the size of two football fields and from what she heard, about 3000 students attend here.

Well she did expect something big like this. After all, this big old school is the 'prestigious' Tokyo Academy of Arts, where all the talented and gifted kids go to. It was also a school where you have to spend a lot of money on.

So how did little Kagome catch the chance to get in? Last July, her brother's friend held a birthday party and under her mother's 'innocent suggestion', Kagome sang some songs at the party for entertainment. She really didn't want to but since mother was present, there was no choice. Turned out it had been a good thing; once of the kid's mother had connections with the academy's headmaster and it was her singing that got her rolled in.

"Ahem," Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see a prissy version of herself. The girl raised one eyebrow. "Uhh, you're in my way?"

The shy girl quickly bowed and quietly apologized, eyes staring down at the ground. As she moved and stood at her new spot, several shoulders 'accidentally' shoved her own with no care. Kagome could faintly hear the leader's muttering and caught some words. "..Stupid...girl..loser..."

Kagome froze on the same spot and waited until almost all students were in the building. Being alone with no one around her is when she is most comfortable with herself. Entering the school main lobby, she stared in wonder of the premises. Every design on the walls, furniture, decorations and such were probably all done by the wonderful students.

"Excuse me miss?" The young 16-year old turned around. A very much old lady with big round glasses clutching documents in her hand was practically in her face! Kagome took a few steps back.

"Umm hi, sorry." She felt like an idiot, just standing in the middle of the big room staring at the walls like she's never seen them before. "My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm the-"

"The new student? The young talented singer right?!" Kagome looked at the floor in embarrassment and shyly nodded. She felt herself being yanked all of a sudden and looked up. The enthusiastic old woman pulled her into the main office.

"Hey hey look! It's the new student!" Kagome secretly watched the woman in front of her in bewilderment. She's just a new student; nothing to get all excited about...

A young woman with shiny black hair looked up and rolled her eyes. "Calm down headmaster. There's nothing thrilling about it. You'll scare the poor child!"

So the old lady was the headmaster?! On impulse, Kagome quickly pulled her hand out of the woman's grasp and bowed her head. "Gomen headmaster, I never realised it was you!"

The grey hair woman smiled warmly at the scared girl. From the moment she saw her, she knew she would like the student. Such a pure and honest aura. The headmaster laid her hand on the girl's shoulder. "It is alright. Please, raise your head."

Kagome did what she was told. "Now Yura, would you take care of the paper works for this young girl? I'm sure she'd like to start class any time soon now. I'll be in my office if you need me."

* * *

Finally about half an hour later, everything necessary was done and Kagome was given her class schedule and basic information.

"Your first class in the mornings will always be the class where you excel the best, which in your case would be music since your talent is vocals." The secretary, Yura, told her. "First classes are like homerooms at this school. The room number is 301. I'd go with you but as you can see, there is tons of paperwork for me to do. I'm sorry but you could find your own way by yourself right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Alright. I'm terribly sorry. Welcome to Tokyo Academy of Arts and hope you have a nice day the first time here!"

With that, Kagome thanked the young secretary once more and headed out. _301...301...where is that?_ She looked at each door number. _298...299...300..._

_301!_

The girl quietly looked through the clear window of the door and saw that the teacher has already begun teaching. She bit her lips and thought nervously. She hated situations like this. Situations that would cause a lot of attention towards her. It made her feel somehow vulnerable and embarrassed. She was already extremely shy and quiet; no need for more pressure.

Now...how to _not_ interrupt the teacher while still entering the classroom...

She feebly knocked on the door. There was no response. She knocked again, this time harder. Still no response. It was until after several tries did she get a reaction. A stern looking teacher with sharp glasses and red hair in a tight bun opened the door.

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear you for a while." Her voice though, was gentle, the total opposite of what Kagome thought to be. "You got to knock louder next time ok?"

Kagome blushed in response and looked down. "Gomen. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the-"

"The new student I'm expecting right? Of course, welcome Kagome. I'm Merodi-sensei and I'll be your music teacher for this year. Welcome to the school!" Merodi-sensei smiled. When she noticed Kagome wasn't moving from her spot, she took her hand and dragged her into the centre front of the huge classroom. "Now, please introduce yourself to the class."

Kagome went dead pale. This was one of the parts she hated when coming to a new school. Getting in front of so many students and making fool of yourself. She didn't even know what to say other than her name and age. The nervous girl looked around her. On second though, she was wrong. She couldn't even say her name and age with all those eager and waiting pairs of eyes staring and watching her.

"Uh-umm, my name is..Kagome Higurashi." She started quietly. "And I'm sixteen years old. Please take care of me in this class." She bowed respectfully. After her little introduction, she turned to Merodi-sensei, hoping that she would drop the subject and carry on the lesson.

But like always, things don't always go the way you want them to. Merodi-sensei raised an eyebrow and smiled, her expression clearly showing that she was expecting more.

"Well, what about..." The teacher paused to think of some ideas. "Well what school did you come from? Oh and what did you signed up for in this school?"

"Oh um, I signed up as a singer and..." She seemed hesitant. "Well my old school's not that important. Besides, I'm sure none of you heard of the name before so..."

Sensei finally noticed how uncomfortable her new student was and gave up. "Great! Well umm, the way this classroom works is that each group is like a mini band made up of the basic members; lead singer, lead guitar, bass guitar, drums and sometimes backup singers. Let's see..which group should I put you into..?"

"Merodi-sensei? I have a suggestion." A bratty feminine voice came from the back of the room. Everyone looked back to a young pretty girl with blood-red eyes with dull black hair tied back into a tight bun with a few feathers as pins. "Maybe...Higurashi-san could sing for us and sensei could judge and put her into the suitable group." Her sly grin obviously tells Kagome her 'suggestion' was just a way to make a fool of her.

And it was. The thought of just going up in front of a whole group of crowd and sing made her nervous system explode. She was always like that; scared, nervous, shy, and quiet. Just that girl who blends in with the shadows and never gets noticed. She was always that girl...well since _that_ day.

"What a great idea Kagura! C'mon Kagome, why don't you sing for us?"

She stood still, frozen and not knowing what to do. She was scared, so scared that her teacher wouldn't accept her 'poor singing' and immediately kick her out of the school. She was scared that the students wouldn't accept her in the class and neglect her in the future.

_"Kagome, from now on you have to be brave and confident." Her mother said a few days before she'd officially attend the academy. "You have to let yourself go and sing to the heavens above! Let them hear your beautiful voice, let everyone hear! Be afraid no more, it's your time shine."_

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and let it out gently. Ok, here it goes. She had no choice anyway.

...

But what to sing? Sometimes, if she put no feeling into the song, it would sound horrible. It depends on the song and lyrics too. Kagome has to _feel_ them in order to actually _sing_.

"Umm, what should I sing?"

"Hmm? Oh, just any song you'd like. What about..I don't know, a favourite lullaby or something?"

That song hit her head instantly. A lullaby. A favourite lullaby. But she hasn't sung that in years! But...she _would_ like to give it a try.

She closed her eyes...

...and sang.

_"You are my sunshine_

_ My only sunshine_

_ You make me happy_

_ When skies are grey_

_ You'll never know dear_

_ How much I love you_

_ So please don't take my sunshine away."_

Kagome kept her eyes closed when she finished the song. She stayed that way mainly because of all the memories of her lost two boys rushing back into her head. Seems like she couldn't forget them after all...

She then noticed her surrounding. Hmm, it was quiet...too quiet. Kagome opened her brown eyes and fount thirty-something pairs of eyes staring back at her with intensity and surprise. Some of they mouths were even slightly opened from the shock.

Kagome quickly gave a glance at sensei in panic. _Did I do something wrong?_ Even the teacher held the same expression!

"Amazing.." Someone in the room said. "Your voice is absolutely amazing!" And before she knew it, the whole classroom was filled with applauses. The only ones who didn't join in were that Kagura girl and her groupies.

"Alright then," Merodi-sensei started. "I know _just_ where to put you. Since you have a great voice, I think you are well fitted in...Inuyasha's band!"

* * *

"YASH!!"

A certain silver hair young man turned around and smirked. Miroku looked like such a loser when he was running with exhaustion. Then again, he already was.

"What's up Roku?" The two best friends did their 'super awesome top-secret' handshake and walked on to their first class. They've known each other in elementary school and although Miroku can be extremely annoying most of the time, he was the first and best friend Inuyasha made.

"Ahh, nothing much." The black hair boy said. Then his eyes lit up with sparkles and glitters in his violet eyes. "Oh yea! I heard that there's a new student coming to our class!"

With one look, Inuyasha sighed. "Let me guess, it's a girl?"

Miroku winked with a perverted grin. "I practiced on the way here to give a big warm welcome to her! I'm sure she'll feel at home instantly."

"I'm sure she would." Inuyasha muttered with sarcasm.

In this prestigious school, Inuyasha signed up as a singer in the music division. He was also a good songwriter. All the boredom in this school sometimes made him more creative in things like this. But it all started with that girl three years ago. She was a big influence on the big decision to attend this school. She somehow inspired him to think of a singing career; what better way to tell your feelings to everyone than to sing?

Miroku had always wanted to become a guitarist ever since he was small. He had his own little guitar collection at the back of his room and almost all CDs of the famous guitarist in history. He used to take guitar lessons but stopped when he decided to attend Tokyo Academy of Arts. Here, he was known for his wide-span knowledge of, love and talent for guitars.

"Takahashi-kun!" A group of girls went up to him with big smiling faces. Each in their hands held a small package of cute sweets and cookies.

"We baked these yesterday for you to enjoy today. We wish you another great year this year at school and hope we get to see Takahashi-kun everyday here!!" The giggling girls all said together. With one swift move, the packages were shoved right in front of Inuyasha. "Please accept it and hope you enjoy it!"

Inuyasha made a surprising expression. "Thanks. I'm sure these are delicious. And I'm looking forward another year with you guys too."

With that said, the girls squealed and giggled at their success. Miroku put up a pout. "Mou, why don't I get any?"

The girls each took out another package from their bag. "Don't worry Houshi-kun; we prepared one for you too!"

Miroku smiled dashingly. "Thanks girls, I'll cherish these forever." He bowed his head just low enough for him to see the numerous luscious breasts in front of him. He swore that he has these feelings that they were calling out for him to touch and love.

**BAM**

Miroku winced in pain. His hand covered the huge bump on his head and glared at Inuyasha, who shrugged and said, "Don't look at me. It was your girlfriend."

His face blanked. "Oh dear..."

Sango Tayija was Miroku's girlfriend. His first and probably the last too. He described it as 'love at first sight' when he met her. Though it was probably was the same with all the other girls he sees. But it was true that for Sango, the poor idiot would do anything. Too bad his love and devotion isn't enough to make up for all the perverted and 'cheating' actions Miroku pulls on beautiful girls...if you even call it 'devotion'.

Halfway through the first school year, Inuyasha and Miroku found it extremely boring here around school. Tokyo Academy of Arts is a school of reputation and so the rules, teachers and policies were strict. There were even guards patrolling around the cement walls surrounding the school. It was almost impossible for these two to skip school and have fun.

And so, with the other members of the group in music class, the guys made up a band for the school. They'd perform for school dances, parties, events, whatever. Just as long as they show themselves off as well as have fun.

Inuyasha is of course the lead singer of the band. Miroku first tried lead guitar but it was too much work and pressure on him and besides, Sango really wanted the position so he became bass guitarist. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's bigger brother, was the drummer for the band.

Their band, Haunting Memories, hit it off really well. Everyone in the school loved them and their first performance at a dance. Since then, they've became quite known and loved by the teachers, the guys and of course the girls. It was how Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru got popular with the girls too. They each even has their own fan clubs (only for girls) stalking them, asking them for interviews and autographs, giving them presents to show their 'love' for them and basically totally being obsessed with the three good-looking guys.

Setting his bag down beside his desk, Inuyasha plopped down on his seat and waited for the teacher to start class.

* * *

The minute the girl walked in, Inuyasha had a feeling he knew her. Her face especially; it was so familiar to him! Soft heart-shaped face, warm brown eyes, jet black hair; he knew he met and knew her from somewhere before. Her first name was even more familiar! 'Kagome Higurashi'. That sound brought a ring to his head but he still couldn't quite figure her out.

And that scent. Oh gods that scent. It was citrus orange. It was simple yes, but it had a little...zing & zest to it. It wasn't any ordinary oranges. This one was not as sweet but very tangy. And again, he knew that orange scent from somewhere.

She was a shy and quiet girl. It was pretty obvious when she started become really nervous when introducing herself and the way she always bowed her head told him she didn't really have enough confidence. And it seriously didn't help when stupid Kagura mentioned her 'wonderful and brilliant' idea.

But it turned out really well. Her voice...amazing. It was soft yet strong at the same time. Her tune wasn't off and most importantly, Inuyasha could hear her feelings clearly from her singing. And yet again, her voice was familiar.

It wasn't until he realised the lyrics from the song she was singing.

_"You are my sunshine_

_ My only sunshine_

_ You make me happy_

_ When skies are grey_

_ You'll never know dear_

_ How much I love you_

_ So please don't take my sunshine away."_

_Flashback_

_Little Inuyasha's ears perked up to catch the soft singing of that girl. It sounded so calming, so heart-warming yet sad at the same time. He didn't really pay attention to the lyrics. It was her angelic voice he kept on hearing. He could soundly fall asleep right away on this cold floor to her singing if he wanted to._

_He moved slowly and quietly, not wanting her to acknowledge his presence. One eye peeked through the small door opening and his eyes softened up. The scene was touched his little heart. There she was, holding her two babies as if they were her lifeline, looking down at them with love and warmth and singing that lullaby, which was quickly turning into his favourite._

_And just like the few previous nights when she finished her singing, she kissed each of them on the forehead, saying 'I love you'._

_End Flashback_

Ah.

He finally realised who she was.

By the time his mind was back at class, everyone was clapping and cheering. It was her voice that got everyone so excited. He secretly smiled. He was glad and happy for her. After going through all that rough times.

That girl was the girl Inuyasha liked and idolized at the same time when he was fourteen. She was the girl who was horribly raped one year before they met, who became pregnant with her disgusting attacker's child and who gave birth to two beautiful twin boys.

She was the girl who had been so determined in order to spend as much time with her babies while staying just as strong when she knew she was going to lose them. She was the girl who secretly sang that lullaby each night to her boys as he secretly listened to and 'protected' them.

This Kagome Higurashi, is that girl from three years ago. She is the mother of Aki and Aka Takahashi.

* * *

**Next chapter: Music class continues! Kagome gets to know more of each member in her assigned band. Though being the way she is, it's hard to just open up. But Sango helps Kagome loosen up a bit by writing notes with her for their conversation. And what's this...now Kikyo comes in the picture? Yikes!!**

Sooo..? HOW WAS IT?! Oh dear, I hope it was enough for you guys. I did notice the short length of this chapter...I mean 3220 words? C'MON! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I've also added a general look on how I want Tokyo Academy of Arts to look like, here it is: h t t p : / / w w w . g r a d e b o o k . o r g / R O T C x - a c a d e m y % 2 0 c o p y . g i f

And since school is finally gone and grad's over, I'll be more likely to concentrate on YAMS. Please R&R!!

Kimiko D.


	3. Note Passing

What a small world it is. The raven-hair beauty nervously sitting in her spot was the girl he admired from three years ago. She was also the brave and strong girl who was the mother of the two darling twins. What a small world.

"Hey, I'm Sango Tayija. Nice to meet you!" His female best friend chirped. Inuyasha switched his eyes back to Kagome. Her head was slightly bowed so he couldn't really see her expression. Her shoulders were scrunched together while her back was a bit crouched over. Her hands were tightly fisted, resting on her tense thighs. From her body posture, it was obvious that she was very nervous and dead scared.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you goo." She said with her feeble voice, bowing her head a little.

Miroku got up and sat beside her, their shoulders touching. Immediately, Inuyasha detected fear in her scent. He also noticed how her whole body tensed up when Miroku took her hand.

"And I, my fair lady, am Miroku Houshi." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Oh great, he's using his 'dark-smooth-sexy' voice (at least that's what he calls it). "But you can call me Miroku, or Miro-kun, or Roku-kun, or Houshi-sama, or better yet-"

**BAM**

"Drop it Houshi, can't you see you're scaring her?" Sango growled as she laid down her heavy textbook.

Inuyasha chocked back laughter. "Is this what you've been preparing for the new girl? It's not much ya know…"

Miroku glared at him in return.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Sango apologized. "Miroku was born a pervert so he always does things like this."

The scared girl loosened up a bit and smiled. "It's alright."

After an awkward silence, Sango decided to help break the tense atmosphere. "So Inuyasha, I think it's about time you introduce yourself."

He scowled at his smirking friend. "Well like she mentioned," He turned to Kagome. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and I'm the lead singer in this band." He said with pride.

Miroku scoffed. "Don't be so proud of yourself. You were held back a year because of your 'intelligence'."

"Shut up Roku."

"So," Kagome finally said a word. "You're older than all of us?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok then, in this band, Sango's the lead guitarist, Miroku is bass and I guess you'll be our female singer."

Kagome frowned. "Umm, is it alright if I sing backup?"

"But why not?!" Sango protested. "You've got such a great voice Kagome!"

The girl shook her head. "I just don't want a big part."

"But-"

"Sango," All eyes turned to Inuyasha. "If she doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to." Kagome secretly gave a thank-you through her eyes. "Besides, we've already got an awesome singer," He wriggled his eyebrows. "Me."

As the other two chuckled, Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome and found her very much relieved. The bell rang, followed by Merodi-sense's hollering over the noisy students. "Ok class, we'll be starting our first project later on this week so prepare yourself! Bye, I'll see you all tomorrow."

As Inuyasha waited for Sango and Miroku to get their things packed up, he secretly watched the quiet Kagome get ready. She was so shy, so nervous. His best friends probably thought of her as mysterious, secretive and unfriendly.

She used to be friendly. She used to smile without a care in the world. She never kept her head down all the time. She never was so nervous meeting people (like the Takahashi family). And she definitely was never scared of singing.

_Though it's not her fault._ Inuyasha thought with a small frown. _After what she had gone though at such a young age, it's no wonder she's so insecure and afraid._

A blur of brown zoomed past him and a second later, Sango was beside Kagome. "Hey, what do you have next? I have math."

"Same." She simply answered.

Sango beamed. "Great! That means we're separate from the guys. With them not around, maybe it'll be more comfortable for you to talk and open up a little more."

Miroku covered his chest area as if it was wounded. "I'm hurt. What do you mean with us not around?"

She gave him a blank look. "I mean what I mean Houshi. Now c'mon Kagome," Grabbing the silent girl, she dragged her towards the exit. "We don't want to be late for our next class."

Miroku watched helplessly as his girlfriend left without him. "S-Sango? My dear?! Bu-but what about my see-ya-later kiss?!"

Inuyasha gave a little laugh while shaking his head. "Think she already replaced you my friend."

* * *

"This is our math class." Sango lead the lost Kagome into the room. There were so many students crowding in the hallway and too many passages in the school that it was impossible to remember where every class is. "Hmm, looks like Akujo-sensei's our math teacher this year."

Kagome couldn't help but be curious. "Is she nice?"

Sango scoffed and rolled her eyes while looking at their 'nice' teacher. "In this case, her being 'nice' is when she sends you to detention if you don't write her notes down from the board. And I mean _all_ of it."

The new student nodded silently, making sure she'd remember to take any notes down when needed.

"Well well well, here's the new student the music department's been waiting for all morning." A husky feminine voice came from behind them. Sango faintly groaned as Kagome turned to look who it was. There stood a girl with smoky grey eyes and sleek long black hair that reached below her shoulders. If it weren't so much powder, lipstick and eye shadow on her, she could've looked much prettier. With the way she was so confidently standing with her tall high heels and that her friends were all behind her told Kagome she was not to be messed with.

"Great, we have math with you again? How fun." Sango sarcastically commented. She was looking more and more annoyed by the second.

The girl narrowed her sharp eyes at Sango. "I know, exciting isn't it?" She rolled her eyes. "By the way, how's Mi-kun?"

"Don't call him that!" Sango snapped with obvious jealousy. "Actually he's been way better since _you_ weren't with him."

The other girl coughed up a small laugh. "And how would you know? You haven't seen the nights we've been together. There was always a satisfied smile whenever I look down at him while we-"

**SLAP**

Kagome stood in shock and silence. Everyone in the room did. It had to be painful, with a strike like that. She watched as the girl uncovered her hand and saw the red glowing handprint on her cheek. There was a little tint of red on the edge of the print. Kagome mentally winced. Maybe it was Sango who she better not mess with.

"OW!" The girl suddenly shrieked. "What the hell was that for you bitch?!"

Sango rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Got what you deserved. Now deal with it…like a real person."

The other girl was practically steaming with rage and was about to blow before the teacher came in.

"Ok settle down class, it's time to start today's lesson." Akujo-sensei ordered to the students.

"SENSEI!" The female teacher turned. "LOOK WHAT TAYIJA DID TO ME!" The enraged girl pointed to the still red mark. Akujo-sensei raised an eyebrow. Her eyes told everyone that she didn't really care.

"It's just a slap Hitomi. Deal with it, like real person." The girl looked at her teacher with shock. "Now hurry up and take your seat."

Sango smirked with her victory and lead Kagome to their seats.

Math class was boring, as always. It was Kagome's worst and weakest subject and basically, she had no interest in it. But for her sake, she continued to take down the endless notes Akujo-sensei kept on writing on the chalkboard. Besides, she wanted to do well in every subject.

A folded up paper caught her eye. She picked it up and placed it in her lap, making sure the teacher couldn't see it. Unfolding it, she read the handwritten note, realizing it was Sango.

**Yo, Sango here  
1st rule in Akujo's class: no tlking or dttn!  
so its always notes 4 us  
neways, didnt mean to scare u bak there.  
its just dat shes such a bitch nd i had 2 do dat**

Kagome smiled faintly. With her blue pen, she replied with a question that had caught her mind's attention.

_It's ok. By the way, who was that girl anyways?_

And so, on with their note-passing conversation.

**thts Satori Hitomi. shes da grl who thinks she owns ths grd.  
she nd her lil fake group.  
ugh gods, im gettin pissed off just thinkin of her.**

Kagome mentally giggled at the cute face Sango drew. She was right. This _is_ much more easy and comfortable for her to converse.

_Is she really that bad?_

**DUH!  
shes like..da bitch of sophomore!  
well least shes abit better than Kinky**

_Another girl you don't like?_

**pfft more like ****h8!!  
now Kikyo, is da bitch of da skool.  
shes a total…slutty..fake..screechy…dramatic…****BITCH!!  
she cud fck prcticlly nething dat has a piece of meat hangin between da legs  
nd if ur thinkin if she cheats - yes. everytime. Wif ****lotsa boys da same time  
she starts nasty rumors bout ne1 nd every1 believes her  
she thinks every1 luvs nd worships her nd acts like da queen of da skool  
even sum of da seniors r scared of her  
she treats every1 like her frggin slaves, even her so called 'friends'  
o nd lemme tell u sumthing: dun EVA even THINK bout bein her friend.  
dun ask. just do. - LOL dat sounds rong  
neways, basically we h8 her bitchy guts.**

_Wow. So she really is that bad eh? I wonder what she looks like. Pretty right (since a lot of boys like her)? 'We'? As in you, Houshi-san and Takahashi-san?_

**1st - YES YES YES!! she really is dat bad  
2nd - hmm, well under dos heavy makeup, da fake exprssns, nd if u overlook da pale skin nd anorexic body, i think i'd prbbly say shes 1/2 decent-looking. ;)  
3rd - its miroku nd inuyasha. dun haf ad da –san thing**

_I guess I'll have to be more careful when she's around. Don't want to get her mad right? Are you sure I could call them by their first names?_

**yea im sure.  
'sides, if u call them formally, it'll kinda get them pissed off**

_Why? Bad memory or something?_

**no.  
u c, yash nd houshi r prtty popular da academy  
u no our band? yea well it was prtty succsful da 1st time nd we're well known now  
the prob wif dat is da grls  
da 2 guys even haf each of their fclub now  
nd they r followed/harassed/stlked everywhere!  
nd all da grls call them houshi-san/sama/kun nd takahashi-san/sama/kun  
scary? i no.**

Kagome giggled at Sango's humour. Wow, she never thought Inuyasha and Miroku were so well known around the school. She suddenly froze. Wait a minute; if their band is popular and everyone knows of them, then wouldn't they eventually acknowledge her too? She lowered her head down, made a painful face and mentally groaned. Just what she _didn't_ need.

Moments later, Kagome realized she moped around enough and Sango was probably still waiting for a reply. Looking over to the classroom clock, she also realized it was almost time for lunch. She quickly started to write.

:)

_That's a smiley saying 'thanks'._

_For making me more comfortable now._

_I feel better and not as nervous/tensed as earlier._

_By the way, is this how you normally write in notes?_

The bell rang loudly when the clock struck 12:10 and students hurried to pack their things and themselves out the room. Kagome started putting her books away into her bag when she noticed the now crumpled note thrown on her desk.

**Yep.  
lol  
u betta get use to it  
we r gonna be riting lotsa notes from now on.  
btw - i 4got i haf 2 do sumthing rite wen lunch starts.**

Below Sango's writing was a messy drawing of what seemed to be a map of a part of the school. There were labels and arrows drawn all over the place and just by looking at it, Kagome was already confused.

**since i culdnt sho u da way out, i give u…THIS!  
its is a map sketch from here 2 da skool entrance  
..i hope it isnt too messy 4 u xD  
cya after lunch!**

And for the first time in a very long time, Kagome wore a true bright smile on her face as she re-read the whole note-conversation over again.

* * *

Inuyasha almost choked on his milk and gave Sango a blank look. "You _abandoned_ her?!"

The girl replied with a disbelief expression. "What?! No, I'd never do that! I just remembered that I had to go to Kaede-sama's office to get something right before lunch and it was really important!"

The hanyou arched his eyebrow. "More important than Kagome?"

Sango shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "I drew a map to get out of the school."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon San, everyone knows you suck in visual arts." Taking another sip of his milk, he mumbled, "I was surprise to see you actually pass the easy subject last year."

"Besides," A smirk grew on her amused face. "Why are you so concerned about her?"

He replied with a glare. "She's a member of our band. Of course I'm worried. And with your so-called map, even the smartest student here can't figure out what that is."

A whack on the silver hair boy made him choke on his milk this time. "What th-" Inuyasha coughed several times, his hand slapping his chest to help make it better. He glared up at the person who dared to do such a thing to him. A grinning Miroku walked past him and sat down beside Sango.

"How dare you say something like that to my BB?" He acted a pout and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's lower waist. "Right dea-?"

**THWACK**

"Don't call me that."

Inuyasha chuckled, but immediately froze when a stingy perfume scent intruded his nose. His mind instantly registered who it was but it was too late for him to hide.

"INU-KUN!!" A high-pitched voice sharpened the air. Two small particular appendages shrank to the bottom of his head as Inuyasha groaned in annoyance. His appetite for his most beloved ramen noodles has now faded away.

Two skinny arms wrapped themselves around the poor hanyou's neck and Inuyasha felt himself gagging; whether it was from the disgusting perfume stench, her annoying voice or just her near presence, he didn't know.

"Gods, I've missed you so so much during this summer!" Kikyo hugged him tightly, making sure to squish her breasts against him. "Where have you been?! You have my number right? So why didn't you call me? I was so lonely without you!"

Inuyasha could even feel her fake little pout. He rolled his eyes and pried her off of him. "So-somewhere. Now…could you p-please.." He said with struggle. Wow, Kikyo's strength and 'determination' is surprisingly strong. "G-get off of..ME!"

Noticing his annoyed and angered tone, Kikyo did what he said and sat down right beside him. "So, I heard from Kagura that there's a new student in your class..a _female_ student."

Sango rolled her eyes. Everyone could hear the obvious jealousy in her voice. _Oh boy, _She though. _Here comes the bitch/jealousy/possessive rant._

Inuyasha only nodded. He didn't want to waste his words on her. Besides, his ramen was still waiting for him. Kikyo looked at him expectantly to say something but when he didn't, she continued on.

"And I also heard from Kagura that she-"

"Is pretty? No scratch that, beautiful?" Miroku interrupted. "Graceful? Has a voice of an angel? Ten times better than you? Yea. I think Kagura's right."

Kikyo glared at him but he just innocently smiled. "Shut it Houshi, I'm talking to Inu here." She turned back to 'Inu'. "Anyways, as I was saying, I heard that she's-"

"Pure? Innocent? A _virgin_? Good? Not a bitch, slut and whore? The total complete opposite of y-"

"SHUT UP!" Kikyo shrieked. Her pale face suddenly turned hot pink with rage as her eyes glowered at Miroku with venom and dark anger swimming in her smoky eyes. _If looks could kill…_Miroku thought with amusement.

"Hey, yell at him like that again, and I'll rip your pretty little face in two." Sango threatened. "Got it?!"

"Let's get straight to the point Inu." Ignoring the girl's warning, Kikyo went back to her beloved. "She's in your band group as the female lead singer right?"

When Inuyasha only shrugged, Kikyo went on. "Well delicious, you better tell her to watch out."

He secretly rolled his eyes. He'd figured she was here to bitch about Kagome. A part of him wanted to defend the girl but he suppressed the feeling. It was better to just let Kikyo say what she wants and get over it.

Because _no one_," Kikyo leaned closer with each word and whispered. "_No one_ gets to sing beside _my_ Inu-kun without _my_ permission first." Her fingers slightly brushed against the edge of Inuyasha's ear to add in the flirting effect. Sango and Miroku noticed her advance on his ears and shook their heads in disapproval.

That did it. For a second, Inuyasha's eyes blinked red but Kikyo didn't noticed. Taking his sudden tense and frozen posture as a good sign, she continued to brush his ears, stronger with each touch. Suddenly, her wrist was caught with clawed hands and was twisted downwards.

Kikyo winced at the pain and whimpered. She felt him standing up with quick movement. Looking up to see what the hell was wrong with him, she found a very angered hanyou. His hard eyes pierced down at her holding pure rage and nothing else. His pearly white fangs seemed to grow a centimeter or two as he quietly snarled at her. It was as if his demonic growl was for her and her only.

"Do NOT," He growled harshly at her, making her jump a little in fear. "Touch my ears."

And that was all he said. Kikyo stared at him with small shock but quickly regained herself back and ripped her wrist away from his strong hold. "Whatever." She hmphed. "Just remember to warn the new gi-"

"Kagome has got nothing to do with you. Whoever I get to sing beside with doesn't concern you either." He said, still keeping his hard stare at her. He didn't even bother to tell her that Kagome's singing backup. "And don't act like you own me. We're over now."

Jealousy burned in Kikyo's eyes. Right now she didn't care that Inuyasha was mad at her. His defending words of the new girl made Kikyo's inside boil and were the only words running in her mind over and over again.

"This 'Kagome' seems interesting to me." She smirked. "Maybe I'll check up on her later and introduce myself to her, _personally_." She emphasized the word. She gave a goodbye grin with attitude and walked off to her table.

Miroku got up and calmed Inuyasha down. "Ok ok, she's gone now Yash. Now why don't we settle down and sit?" The hanyou did what his friend suggested. But the burning rage inside him was still on fire, though fading little by little.

No one ever touched his ears. It was his only weakness (well, if you don't count the other male weakness below his abdomen). It was extra sensitive; to hearing and touch. And if anyone knew of his weak spot, it could be very painful for his two little appendages.

"Inuyasha," Sango softly called. "I think we better watch out for Kagome."

That brought him back. She was right. Kikyo may be human but her heart certainly is way below that level. Who knows what the bitch could do Kagome?! A protective feeling rose up in him. He looked up and nodded.

"Yea, we'll watch out for her."

* * *

**Next chapter: Now that Kikyo knows Kagome, what is she going to do to her? Hint: bitchy-bitchy at lunch! But no worries, the Inu gang will defend and protect the nervous new student.**

Phew…FINISHED! I don't know about you guys but I surprisingly enjoyed writing the note-passing conversation. It was really fun doing all those 'msn-short-formed' words. Yea, that's kind of how I write on msn. xD Anyways, if any of you guys can't read what Sango wrote in the notes, I have a proper version of it; so message–or better yet, REVIEW!– if you want the copy of that. I hope I didn't write it too confusing...xD

Anyways, for those who think I'm just bashing Kikyo BAAAD, well I'm not (for once). Truthfully, I don't really hate Kikyo that much anymore. Turns out I just don't like her attitude towards Kagome in the series and then add in the bitchy/rude Kikyo from fanfictions, I thought I really hate the real Kikyo but nope. For this story, I just made the bad girl (which in this case is Kikyo) really…bad (and bitchy, and slutty, and a whore). If Kagome had to be the bad guy, then I'd make Kagome like that. -Just to let you guys know I'm not trying to make Kikyo really…a bitch? xD

Other than that, tell me how this chapter was…by REVIEWING!! ;).

Kimiko


	4. srysrysrysrysrysrysrysrysrysry

i dunno how many times i'm gonna say this buh (takes a deep breath) SRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSYRSRYSRYSRYSYRYSRYSRYSRYSRYSYRYSRYSRYSYRSYRSYRSYRSYRSYRYSRYSYRYSYRSYRSYR!!

its just author's block got to me again. . maplestory became my new addiction (just like last summer) aaand now i cant stop. i'm even thinking of wasting money on nx cash to get COOL STUFF!! ... yes i'm an idiot ...

anyhow i was playing a game on me computer and at the beginning, it said i had to download this 'active x' thing in order to play it. so i clicked yes and then all of a sudden...I HAD TONS OF VIRUSES ON ME LAPTOP! there were these trojan horses and wata-majic u call it and i was really scared that ppl would somehow see wat i'm doing online and know all me password so i quickly shut it down.

no seriously . i'm scared. there are some _serious_ stalkers out there and u dunno wat they can do. i dont. and i'm not taking the risk. well since my dad's a computer expert he's been trying to kill the viruses buh it took a long time cuz he said theres just too many. from time to time i go online to get every important things and files (unfortunately not me precious songs) to my hotmail accnt just in case me dad decides to do a clean wipe-out and restart the whole disk again. i've already got some of the next chapter written out. and all i have to do is take that file and export it to me hotmail accnt. i'll finish the chapter soon buh dun expect me to update soon. . with maplestory and stuff, i'm sure i'll lag myself off until i have nothing to do.

really really sry to those who are waiting for the next chapter. i'm sure ur all glaring at the computer screen now (if only looks can kill...). buh plz be patient. actually no dun be cuz its all my blame. xD and i do appreciate those who reviewed. really grateful and thanks alot you guys!!

Sorry again,

Kimiko


	5. First Strike

YO YO YO! KIMIKO IS BAAAAACK! …anyways, I don't know how long has it been since my last update but I know it's been long enough. xD lol. Well anyways, I just read InuGrrrl's latest story's new chapter of "The Knife of Romance" (which is really good; check it out guys!!), and oh gods, it has GOT to be the most angst/saddest story man. I really recommend it for all you angst/sad-story lovers out there. It's just awesome.

So awesome that I couldn't just stop thinking about it. And since it's a really angsty story plot, I just couldn't really stop the uneasiness going on inside me whenever I think of what's gonna happen next. So I decided to let some frustration out by starting chapter three of YAMS. Hope you guys enjoy it and please review!

* * *

"Music, isn't all just notes, rhythm and beats." Merodi-sensei continued her introduction. "It is your heart. You pour your feelings into your songs, you put your emotions into it, just like how you pour your heart out. In each and every song, there are feelings. If not, then it wouldn't be so great..and successful."

The enthusiastic teacher clapped her hands together and smiled. "Ok, our first little assignment: I want each band to come up with a song or two based on a member's experience or feeling in a past or present event." Excited murmurs instantly sprouted up in the room. "Now I want to hear some real emotions/feelings in these songs. And remember, the lyrics, beat, rhythm, tones and every basics still counts for marks. Alright then, let's get started and I wish you all the best of luck."

"Gome!" A feminine voice called out in amidst of a gathered group in the corner. The dark hair girl didn't have to turn around to find out who it belonged to. It may have only been one day but she was already used to Sango's nickname for her. Taking all her stuff, she passed through the seats and quietly sat down to join the circle.

"Alright, anyone wanna volunteer for their _experience or feeling in a past or present event_?" Miroku started with a mocking voice of his teacher. That earned him a jab in the ribs and a glare from Sango.

"Actually," Inuyasha took out several paper sheets from his bag. "I already have something. Worked on it a few days ago but I still didn't get to finish the whole song yet. And I just need to write down the last stanza for the lyric part and I'm done. How's this?" He handed his work to Sango.

"Hey wait, why Sango first?" Miroku whined with a pouty expression. Inuyasha gave him a blank look.

"Because she's more serious and I'll trust her to give a real well-thought out comment; unlike you."

"Pssh," He hmphed. "I am in fact a very good at criticism."

"Wow, this is very good Inuyasha." Sango said with surprise. "Just, where did all this come from?"

"Childhood experience."

Feeling excluded from the conversation, Miroku leaned over and grabbed the music sheets from Sango. "Let me check it out." After a few minutes of reading, scanning from left to right and some unnecessary noises from the reader, the dark hair man looked up with surprise. But it was a different kind or surprise. "Wow Yash, I've never read anything like this before. It's so…so…"

"Better than yours any day?" A dark eyebrow rose in amusement.

Miroku gave him a blank look. "Girly."

"WHAT?!"

"Yea dude, these are really some deep, emotional, touchy, meaningful words." He shook his head in disapproval. "Way too much _feelings/emotions_ (there he went with his teacher's mock voice again) implicated."

"Roku it's _supposed_ to be filled with deep emotional shit."

"Re.Jected."

"Oh and I suppose you have something better than this?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Well, this is all we have so far so be grateful at least."

"To girly. To…touchy-feely. You'll so really homosexual when you sing it."

"What's wrong with being homo?"

"Kami, you're _gay?!_ You know you could've told me that a long time ago so at least I get a warning!"

"Roku, I'm _not_ gay."

"It's ok Yash, just come out of the closet and embrace yourself already!"

"Want me to hit you again moron?"

"Actually that would be not preferable thank you."

"Then shut up. And I'm not gay. And how did we end up with this stupid subject?"

"Dunno..oh yea, your _girly_ lyrics."

"Uhh guys?" The two feuding boys turned to Sango. "How 'bout handing those music sheets to Kagome and then you could continue your…conversation."

"Uhh, it's alright." Kagome finally said something after the last 20 minutes or so. "I don't mind what songs you choose."

"Nonsense," The other girl yanked the music sheets from Miroku's hands. "You're apart of this group so your opinion matters as well! Here."

Without any other option (she eventually learned it's useless to argue with Sango), Kagome took the sheets with a little bow and read them thoroughly. Sure enough, Sango was right; the whole thing was pretty good. Kagome might not be as advanced as her band members but she understood the music basics. And that helped her understand Inuyasha's piece of work and she liked it. A lot.

But Miroku was right as well. The lyrics seemed really deep; really personal and emotional. It'd be awesome as a song, if the singer was female. Have guys ever opened up themselves like this before?

"Umm, it's great." Kagome could only say. She didn't feel like it was her place to tell Inuyasha all the good and bad points of this. "We could use this for our assignment."

Sango grinned. "Three against one. The people have spoken; we'll play this for one of our songs."

"Whatever." Miroku grumbled. "It's like my opinion didn't even matter."

"Yours was stupid."

"How was it stupid? It was purely made from honesty 'cause your lyrics _are_ girly!"

"They aren't girly!"

And the quarrel continued on. Sango rolled her eyes and lead Kagome away from the two immature boys. "Here we go again."

* * *

Kagome never knew lunchtime was the busiest in the hallway. She pushed and forced her way in and around the crowded people and tried to find Sango. Clutching her cloth-wrapped obento tightly, she decided to stay where she was and wait for all the students to go first. It was much easier and less energy saved anyway.

A warm hand grabbed her elbow and pulled softly. Soon Sango appeared with a flushed face and smile. "Sorry, I just walked on without making sure you were right behind and alright."

She returned her smile. "It's alright."

Sango nodded. "Alright then, let me just do something first." She turned her head and shouted, "Hey, could you guys make some room for us to pass by? That'd be greatly appreciated." In just few seconds, students were scramming around to make enough space for the two girls.

When they were done, Sango smiled walked on, Kagome following close behind. After a numerous thanks to the students, the girls made their way to the cafeteria.

"Do they always listen to you?" She hadn't meant to sound rude, just curiosity. Good thing Sango understood what she meant.

"Oh, it's because of our band. It's pretty well known around the school and somehow we're just well respected I guess. Inuyasha is the most worshipped, then Miroku and me. Don't ask why the moron's first." Sango rolled her eyes. "But we don't take advantage of it, if you're thinking that. Just convenient for times like this." She added with a wink.

"There's Miroku over at that table." Sango pointed to a table in one of the corners. "That's where we usually sit. Inuyasha and I buy lunch so we'll join you guys soon."

Nodding, Kagome made her way swiftly but quietly to the table. Though her movement didn't go unnoticed by a certain grey-eyed girl, hatred and jealousy filling up those hollow pupils. She sat in her seat, playing with the mash potatoes unconsciously while her whole attention on Kagome. She'd wait until Inuyasha sat down then she'll make her move.

"Hey Kags." Miroku greeted with a smiled. Kagome returned nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you gotten use to the school yet? Oh and never turn to Sango for directions again; wouldn't want you to be lost again."

She chuckled. "Yea, think I've learned my lesson." With the messy scribbles and wiggly lines Sango drew, Kagome couldn't tell which was which from stairs to walls to doors to exits. She swore she had run a couple of the same circles around the school until she finally found her way out. By that time, lunch period was almost over. Hungry and tired, Kagome returned to class. Thank goodness Inuyasha stocked some 'emergency snacks' in his locker or she'll never make it through Phy. Ed. class.

"Of course if you're still confused around the school, I could always give you a little tour." He wiggled his dark eyebrows. "Or a full complete one. Whichever you'd like."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for the offer. But I don't think that's a good idea for you."

"Why no-?" His question stopped short when he felt a sudden shiver down his back. He sighed. "Sango's behind me isn't she. And she has that 'I'm gonna kill you look'?"

She nodded then returned to her food.

"Never turn to Miroku for directions too Kagome." Inuyasha came in with his lunch tray. "Wouldn't want you to be forever scarred." The raven head nodded understanding what he meant.

"Anyhow, math class was creepy." Sango changed the topic. "Satori kept staring and watching us like a crow looking at food. Totally freaky." She made a face.

Inuyasha snorted. "She wasn't the only one. Kagura kept checking up on us whenever she thought we weren't looking. What's with those two; got nothing else to do but to stalk us?"

"Maybe it was because they were keeping an eye on the new girl." The whole group groaned at the voice. "Wouldn't want anything we all don't want to happen would we?"

Long pairs of skinny arms seductively crawled upon Inuyasha's shoulders and wrapped themselves around his neck. Kikyo kissed his cheeks and slowly looked up to Kagome with a sly look. "So this is her?"

When Inuyasha didn't answer she continued. "Not much don't you think?" Kagome stiffened at her words. The doggy-eared man instantly noticed and growled a warning.

"Get off of me Kikyo. And this is Kagome; not _the new girl_ or _her_." Kikyo frowned at his defense for the quiet girl sitting across from her. She knew _Kagome_ was uneasy with her presence and a sign of insecurity was obvious. She smirked. This was gonna be easy.

"Whatever. But like I said, not much." Her dull eyes scanned the nervous girl up and down. "Plain looking and a bad sense of fashion. Worse than Sango. And believe me, that's _bad_."

Sango opened her mouth to protest but her boyfriend cut her to it. "If anything that's _bad _looking, it's you Kinky. So don't talk about my girlfriend like that." Sango blushed faintly and quieted down.

Kikyo raised one eyebrow. "Or what? You'll come after my ass with your wondering hands? And Inuyasha, are you just going to let him talk to me like that?" She faked a pout.

"Yes, and a lot more." Inuyasha made a disgusted face and shook her off of him.

"Go away Kinky." Sango took a bite of her pizza. "Don't spoil our lovely lunch period this time."

Kikyo decided to ignore Sango and went back to Kagome. "So, you're singing in Inu-kun's band." She scanned her eye up and down at Kagome and made a disapproving face. "What an average-looking girl. But compared to Inu-kun, you'll look like a shadow just like the others." She looked over to Sango and Miroku. "You shouldn't have been in Inu-kun's group. You'll just ruin it for the whole ban-"

"Kikyo stop it." Inuyasha growled out with gritted teeth. He tried to hold his anger in before things get out of hand. Though Kikyo ignored his warning and kept on.

"Have you even _heard_ Inu-kun sing?" She was practically spitting the words on Kagome. "You don't even deserve to sing beside him! You-"

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kikyo by the arm to pull her away from the table. He didn't have to look at Kagome to know how she was feeling. The smell of saltwater and the sense of sadness told him what he needed to know. But Kikyo was persistent. With one yank, she was out of his strong grip and went back. Slamming both her hands on the table, she eyed the head-down girl.

"You don't even don't even belong in this school. TAA is only for people with talents." Kagome squirmed under her stare. "_Real_ talents. It's also for people who have _money_ to attend it." Kikyo judged with her eyes. "Looking at your clothes, I bet you don't even know the 'Gucci' brand. So how is it that you could afford-"

**SLAM**

"Get the fuck outta here bitch."

Everyone in the cafeteria now had their eyes on the hanyou. His thick silver bangs lowered to cover his eyes and emotions. But he knew what he was feeling inside. Anger. Just pure anger, rising up from the bottom of his heart and filling it to the top. Kikyo's words replayed in his head over and over again like a whirlwind.

"You've taken too far this time. I've warned you before, countless times but you wouldn't listen. Now get out of my sight before I use some reinforcements." He raised his hand and flexed his claws to show what he meant. Kikyo's eyes widened. Inuyasha rarely swears; at least the really crude ones and he never threatens anyone with physical hurt. So what had caused him to do this?

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome, who was sitting still with tears already flowing down. A small smirk crept up from the corner of her lips. Good, she should be sad. Then her smile turned upside-down. But it was because of that stupid girl who resulted a very angry Inu. Why is the wench so important to Inu-kun? Why is he so protective of her? Why why why?!

"Did you hear me bitch?" His low dangerous growl snapped her out of her thoughts. Kikyo noticed her silent surrounding and how everyone was now watching her every move. Giving up, she turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. But not before giving Kagome a hateful look and victorious grin. The wench may have Inu-kun as backup (for now at least), but Kikyo still had the last laugh at her tearful face.

With Kikyo's annoying presence gone and her disgustingly scent fading, Inuyasha's anger tried to calm itself down. He wouldn't want to scare Kagome and give her more reasons to cry. He then noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere and the dead silence -other than Kagome's choked sobs- and looked around. The last of his anger got to him and he snapped, "What're you guys looking at?"

With that, the students went back to what they were doing and the cafeteria gradually returned its usual busy and loud atmosphere. Returning back to Kagome, he found his two best friends already comforting Kagome.

"Kags, don't listen to her." Sango said in a very soft voice. "She's just trying to scare and intimidate you. That's what she does and that's the only thing she's good at."

The poor girl sat with her hands squeezed between her tightly closed thighs, her head down and shoulders sagged. Wet stains from her fallen tears became clearly visible and Inuyasha's puppy ears drooped down flat against his hair.

"She's just jealous Kagome." Miroku consoled. "Jealous that there's another girl so close to Yash. Kinky always does these types of stuff before so don't let it get to you."

She hadn't shown any sign of movement. Just silently sitting there like a statue. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He wasn't always good with words least of all comforting words. He walked up to Kagome and knelt down in front of her.

"Kagome," He said softly. "Kikyo will never hurt like again. Nobody would. As long as I'm here, you won't get hurt ever again. I promise." It was all he could do. Promise. Because he _could_ do that. He would promise her and to protect her. _Kagome doesn't need something like this after all that happened to her in the past_.

Kagome's breath hitched at his words. Her dam broke and she collapsed. Into the arms of the man in front of her. More hot tears flowed down as it slowly drenched Inuyasha's t-shirt. Strong arms hesitantly wrapped around the fragile girl's back as one hand cupped the back of her head. He didn't say anything. He felt he didn't need to. Except for two words.

"I promise."

* * *

"Two more classes!" Sango stretched after she put on her gym clothes. "Then today will be all over." Kagome agreed silently with a nod.

They walked out of the girls' change room to meet face-to-face with Kagura. A smirk crept up on her face. "You ok there Higurashi-san? Heard what happened at lunch." Her sickly innocent voice disgusted Sango to no ends.

"We don't need your meaningless concern. Why don't you get lost?" Sango spat out. Kagura frowned. "I can't, I'm stuck here with you for gym. Don't you remember?"

Sango growled and was about to answer when Inuyasha came. "I don't think it's wise for you to be around the girls Kagura." He glowered down

Kagura made a face and hmphed away.

"Ok kids, we're going to start volleyball first. I haven't written down the complete plans so today we're just going to have a game. Though I'll be checking on your serves, bumps and such so don't fool around!" Kao-senpai ordered. "Now stand in a row so I can pick the teams."

Coincidentally, Inuyasha and Kagome were picked in the same team while Sango was stuck with Kagura. Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, you think you can beat us Sango?!"

The opposite lady scoffed. "I _know_ this'll be an ease." The whistle blew and the game was on.

About half an hour later, both teams were covered in sweat and exhaustion filled each and every player. Inuyasha stood in position, panting for more air as thought it was never enough. Kagome stood behind him like he ordered her to. She could never understand why he told her to but went with the flow. During the whole time, she touched the ball only three times (she counted); maybe it was because the man in front of her hogged the ball most of the time.

"Keh, is that all you got? My grandmother can play way better than you!" Inuyasha yelled across the gym.

Sango growled. "I'm just getting started Yash! Like I said, this'll be an easy win." She bounced the volleyball a couple of times to get ready. It was her turn to serve and everyone knows Sango's best at serving.

"Well then don't hold back; give it you're best shot..BB" Inuyasha smirked at Miroku's favourite nickname for his girlfriend. He knew Sango hated that name and that would definitely get her fired up.

Oh she was fired up alright. Her face immediately flushed red and her sparkling brown eyes held hot amber. Growling, she threw the ball upward and smacked it across the room.

It seemed that Sango's target wasn't a win at volleyball; it was Inuyasha's face. Everyone in the gym gasped as the hanyou fell to the floor with a red circular print right in the middle of this face. Kagome and the coach ran to his side and checked on him. Sango walked over with satisfaction gleaming all over her and flopped down.

Looking over his head, she said, "Told you."

Kagome slightly gulped. "That wasn't on accident, right Sango?"

"Oh no. It was totally my intention." Well, now at least she learned never to anger Sango again.

Kao-senpai shook his head while sighing. "You gotta stop that Sango. One day, you're going to injure a student real bad." He looked at Inuyasha's beaten face. "Well, why don't you two girls help him to the infirmary. He'll need some ice."

Kagome nodded and with the help of Sango, the two girls carried Inuyasha by the arm. As they walked down the long hallway, Kagome couldn't help but to be curious.

"Sango, what does 'BB' mean anyway?"

Sango stiffened up a little and groaned/sighed. "It's just some stupid nickname Miroku came up for me. Trust me, you wouldn't want to know what it is."

That just made her more curious. Kagome cocked her head little to the side. "Please, I want to know."

A low chuckle came from the man they were carrying. "It's initials for 'Big Boobs'. That was the first thing Miroku noticed about Sango –at least that's what he told me– and since Sango wouldn't let him call her that in public, he narrowed it down to 'BB'. It's kinda like a personal reminder/joke for us."

**SMACK**

"OW!" Inuyasha rubbed his newly added wound. "What was that for?!"

"You said too much moron. And there'll be lots more to come!"

* * *

**Next chapter: A total girls' day out! Sango and Kagome hits the mall Friday after school and learn more about each other. Girl bonding time is another way to become closer to your friends right? But they meet trouble once again when Kikyo comes out of no where. Dont let her ruin your shopping time girls!**

So here's the new chapter for YAMS (ooh, yams o.O) and I hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry for the late update buh as you already know Maplestory got me (.) BTW; if you have a maple accnt, add meh and we'll train 2getha! xD lol. Please review!

Kimiko


	6. Girls Day Out

Currently in fanfiction phase and I _know_ it'll disappear soon so I'm writing this chapter before the phase goes away again. Just to let you know guys, since I don't really know Japanese stores, I'm going to use North American stores like American Eagle and such. Well please enjoy!

* * *

It's been almost a week since the start of school. Each day the gang became closer to Kagome and she them. Although she hasn't yet completely opened herself up, there were tiny changes in her as time passed.

She began to smile more. She now joins in their conversation instead of just listening. Her movements seemed more open and free. There was only a hint of nervousness now. And she felt comfortable with them; at home.

Kagome waited by the school main entrance. Sango decided to go shopping for back-to-school stuff after school today. Isn't back-to-school shopping past the time already? She shook her head with a smile when she thought of Sango's answer.

"_So much school stuff, so little time."_

Unfortunately Kagome was forced to go with her. _"Usually the guys would come but every time they wouldn't last very long in each shop. Besides, it'll be a lot more fun with you coming along!"_

Doesn't Sango have other female friends to go with her? She'd save that question for later to ask. Kagome was so much into her thoughts she didn't notice a lurking shadow creeping up behind her.

"BOO!"

A scream broke free of her as she turned around, tumbled backwards and fell on her butt. Her hand was rested on her left chest, covering her racing heart. Looking up, she saw Sango laughing with her hands holding her stomach.

"Wh-what was that for?" She stumbled the words out.

Wiping her tears, Sango straightened herself up. "Sorry, I had to do that. You were just standing there daydreaming and then this desire to surprise you rose up."

"Surprise? More like scaring the life out of me!" Kagome mini-glared.

"Heh heh, sorry." Sango apologized. "I won't ever do that again…I hope. Well, let's get going shall we? The mall awaits!"

Kagome smiled in agreement and the two girls went off. A few minutes into the walk, she decided to ask. "Sango, I noticed you always seem to hang only around Miroku and Inuyasha."

"Mhm-hmm. We've been best friends since kindergarten, 'course I'd hang with them."

Kagome stayed silent for the moment. She didn't know how to ask Sango without sounding so rude. Fortunately, it seemed she read her mind.

"If you mean do I hang with other people, I'd say unlikely." A confused look came upon Kagome's face. "How come?"

"Guys, I guess it's ok. I was always this tomboy and communicating with boys was much easier."

"And what about girls?"

"Believe me, I tried." Sango looked at her. "But it didn't work well in the end. We found that she became my friend just to get to Yash."

Kagome didn't speak. It was kind of sad for Sango to be used like that. She could even hear a hint of pain in her voice.

"We were freshmen and just began in TAA. I think that was the first time I tasted the bad side of high school." Sango said. "Yash and Roku were both protective of me. They were like older brothers –except Roku was more than that. When they knew what she did…well let's just say the girl won't ever forget for the rest of her life."

Kagome cringed. She wondered what the guys did to the poor girl. _Though she sort of deserved it,_ she added, _whatever it was._

"I was pretty hurt that time." Sango looked up to the sky with flashbacks running through her head. "My childhood was mostly filled with guy friends and when high school came, I wanted to have girlfriends and do girl stuff with them."

Kagome's eyes softened. She walked closer to her friend and locked arms with her. Looking up, she reassured Sango with a smile.

She returned the smile. "Well anyways, I think you're the first girl whom I can proudly call my girlfriend." Somehow, Kagome felt pride in herself as well. "Besides, just 'cause we're always together doesn't mean we don't have other friends. We just don't hang with them as often."

By the time their conversation ended, they were already at the mall. Once they've entered, it wasn't two girls shopping together; it was more like one girl dragging the other.

But that didn't mean Kagome didn't have any fun.

"This one? What about this one?!" Sango speed-walked through the different aisles while picking up random dresses. "Oh oh what about this one?!" She picked up a vibrant blue summer dress and held it in front of her for Kagome to assess.

She scrunched her face. "Isn't kind of too cold for a summer dress?"

Sango waved her off. "Pssh, it's never too cold for a summer dress." She hovered over the racket to find her size.

"I thought we were supposed to go 'back-to-school shopping'." Kagome said with amused eyes.

Her friend smiled innocently. "We are. I need new outfits and accessories for the New Year. Cant wear the same stuff fro last year can we?"

Now Kagome had to disagree on that one. The t-shirt and worn-out jeans she wore stayed in her closet for about two years already. Or maybe she needs to grow out of those old clothes so she could buy new ones.

Not that she could afford all of them.

Kagome's eyes bugged out when she saw the price tags. 28 for a tank top; 69 for a pair of ripped jeans; 137 for a sweater? What kind of store is this?! She can't possibly buy anything here.

Kagome turned when she heard a loud gasp. Sango ran over to a darkish-red cotton dress that one of the mannequins was wearing.

"Oh gosh, we _have_ to buy this one. It'll be perfect for the Halloween dance!" She was practically molesting the dress, running her fingers up and down to feel its softness. Kagome had to admit, it was indeed a pretty dress. Supported by two thin straps, it had a lacy top followed by a flowing cotton skirt. Simple yet elegant. She was so busy adoring the dress; she almost missed Sango's words.

Her head snapped back at the girl. "Halloween dance?"

Sango nodded. "Every year at Halloween, TAA holds a Halloween dance for the students. It's the first dance of the year and I think this is perfect for it!"

Kagome examined the dress again. "I don't know. Isn't the colour kind of too dark for you?" It's true though, Sango was perfectly tanned in every way.

Me yes, but you? Definitely no!" Sango was already looking for the right size.

"H-hold on, I never said I was going to the dance."

"Hmm it doesn't matter, you'll still be going. We all are since we're going to perform there." Sango explained. "By the way, what's your size?"

Kagome put on a confused face. "Wait, we're going to perform there? Who's _we_ and who told us we're going to perform?!"

"Haha slow down girl." Sango chuckled. "Yes we are; we as in the 'Haunting Memories' band. Sesshoumaru, Yash's older brother, is HM's drummer. He's a senior so that's why he doesn't hang with us a lot. And no one told us that we're going to perform. We always do this kinda stuff at dances, events and etc."

"Yea well either way, I'm not going to buy the dress." Kagome declared. With one look at Sango's confused and half-hurt face, she continued with her explanation. "Just look at the price! I can't afford something like this. We'll go somewhere else and find something more affordable."

But Sango was already dragging Kagome to the counter with her outfits and the dress. "You don't have to." Kagome shook her head furiously when she realized what her friend meant. She couldn't let her buy the expensive thing for her! "Just think of it as a…welcoming gift for you from me." Sango chirped excitedly.

"Great," Kagome muttered. "I wonder what you'll get me for my birthday present."

"Oh something _much_ bigger than _this_."

* * *

The two girls plopped down on their seat, setting their shopping bags onto the ground. Two hours of nonstop walking, trying on clothes, picking them and covering half of the mall can be pretty tiring. Sango took a sip of her banana smoothie to quench her thirst.

"Man, that was exhausting." She exclaimed. Kagome agreed with a nod. "Well, at least we got almost everything we needed."

Kagome scoffed. "You mean wanted?!" Sango gave her an innocent look.

"Well lookie here girls," Sango groaned while Kagome stiffened at the all too familiar voice. "We got some wannabe losers here."

"Why are you always here to ruin our day Kinky?" Sango complained. "And who's the wannabe here? I think you're way too far from being a Barbie hoe. Though you got the last part right."

Kagome's quiet chuckle caught Kikyo's attention. "And just what are you laughing girl?" When she didn't answer, she knew she got her again. _This girl's too easy._ "Well? Speak up! We can't hear you bitch."

Sango stood up with fury in her eyes and dark-hot aura around her. "Don't you _dare_ call her a bitch Kinky. The only time when anyway can use that word, is if it's directly meant to you."

Kikyo scrunched her nose as her lip line tightened. Raising her hand high up in the air, she brought it down swiftly, only to be stopped by a much stronger hand.

"And the only time anyone can bitch-slap," Sango smirked victoriously. "Is if it's meant for you."

Yanking her hand free of the girl's strong hold, Kikyo turned to Kagome. Putting up the best glare she ever could, she hissed in a low but venomous voice. "You think you're oh so great wench just because you're in Inu-kun's band? Do you think you're _special_?"

Kagome kept her head midway down, avoiding Kikyo's hateful glare. "Well have I got news for you. You're not. So don't think you have a chance with _my_ Inu-kun. 'Cause he only has eyes for me."

"Oh, and is that why he hates you so much?" Sango muttered.

"Shut up Tayija!" Kikyo snapped then turned back to the girl in front of her. "If I were you, I'd stay away from Inu-kun as often as you could. Wouldn't want…unfortunate events happen to our favourite female singer would we?" She smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"But she can't you dumbass." Sango pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Kagome's a part of band."

"Then quit."

Sango looked more furious than ever while Kagome's head snapped up with wide eyes. Kikyo's smile grew. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other." She turned and was about to leave she finally noticed the shopping bags. "Oh, went shopping did we?"

"Duh, what else would we do here at the mall? Find your ugly ass face and stare at it all day? Pssh, that's like suicide."

Kikyo decided to let that one go and pretended to laugh. "Funny. Anyways, which store did you go to Higurashi-san?"

_Whoa, what's with the sudden sweetness?_ Kagome thought.

"Oh wait, lemme guess. The _Dollar Store_?" Kikyo's friends giggled behind her. "Since it's the only thing you could afford in this mall." The girls left snickering. Kagome breathed deep and slow. That last comment was pretty hurtful. Though it was true she wasn't as rich as the students in TAA but that didn't mean she couldn't afford anything but stuff from the dollar store.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked over to Sango, who smiled warmly. "Don't let her get to you Kags," She sighed. "Kinky's just jealous of you. Yash has never defended nor paid _that_ big of attention to a girl like he did you before." Sango's eyebrow wiggled.

Kagome could feel the red hotness developing on her cheeks. Her friend immediately noticed the blush and continued on with a sly smile. "And if I do recall, I don't ever think he promised a girl protection." Neither has he ever _secretly_ watched someone so often everyday at school."

Sango enjoyed the growing redness on her friend's cheeks. "But seriously, Yash _does _watch you when he thinks no one's noticing. And he's become quite friendly and comfortable with you. Usually, Yash needs to act like a total gentleman around girls he doesn't know; with you, he's more of himself."

"If I didn't know any better," Sango's amused eyes landed on Kagome. "I'd say Yash likes you –or at least is developing feelings for you."

Kagome's face was burning hot by now. She could feel it. Sango could see it. Her eyes were looking everywhere but her friend. It was quite awkward for the dark-haired girl, not knowing what to say after all of this. Maybe Sango's assumption isn't true. It's most unlikely for it to be. Who on earth would like a girl like her with a dark past? The boys would freak if they found out what happened to her.

"And judging by your reaction," Her friend continued. "I'd say you like hi-"

"Okaaay! Time to move on." Kagome cut in. Yeah, there was absolutely no way she'd like him. The idea would be too unrealistic.

Sango smiled. Kagome will figure this out on her own. In the meantime, she realized it's best not to talk about it since it's getting uncomfortable for her.

"Well what about you Sango?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

"What about me?"

"Tell me how you and Miroku hooked up."

Sango blushed. "Well one thing's for sure, it wasn't as romantic or anything as you think. Well us three were best friends like I told you and I think when I hit puberty, I guess Miroku started noticing me and soon it was butt-grabbing time for him." Kagome giggled. "He was really annoying at first; really straightforward with me and just following me everywhere like a sick puppy. In the end, I just gave him one date and I guess it turned out well." Sango smiled with a blush.

"Aww, that's real cute!" Kagome teased. "I think you liked him way before that; you just never realized it."

Sango rolled her eyes and jumped up. "Well, enough of that pervert. Let's finish half of the mall shall we?!"

Kagome groaned. "I don't think I can. My feet are starting to get real sore and I'd kill for a nice bath right now. Maybe some other time?"

Sango pouted but mentally agreed with her. She was getting tired now that she thought about it. "Alright then, another day. Let's head back now."

Once the girls exited the mall entrance, it was back to chatting again. "So tell me more about yourself Kags." Sango skipped with enthusiasm. "I'd like to know everything about my best friend." Kagome's heart warmed up at the words 'best friend'. Don't think she's ever been called that before.

"Umm, why don't you go first? I really don't know what I should tell you.."

"Well, I am a girl, I'm sixteen, my birthday's on February 8th, I have an annoying little brother and I'm also a proud aunt." Sango offered with a smile.

"What about your parents?" Her smile slowly disappeared and Kagome regretted asking.

"They..they're dead." She murmured. "Mom died giving birth to Kohaku and..dad was accidently shot in a crime scene." Tears welded up in her hazel eyes at unwanted memories. "He was just an innocent citizen walking by, trying to come home to his family and suddenly, two gunshots took away his life."

Kagome looked at her friend with sympathy. She can never understand the feeling of having no parents around with her. "Sango..I'm sorry." She linked arms with her.

Sango quickly wiped her tears and put on a brave smile. "Haha, it's alright. I'm glad you asked though; sharing this little thing with you took away some heavy burden."

Kagome smiled sadly. "If you don't mind me asking, what about your brother?"

"Oh, well I practically begged the lawyers to let me and Kohaku live together. I made promises that are pretty hard to keep but I'm managing. My parents were pretty well paid and the inherited money I received should keep Kohaku and I alive. I'm also working at a café in order to save up and stuff in case something happens with the inherited money. Inuyasha and Miroku's family helped me convince them to let us live on our own. So far, we haven't done anything wrong so I think we're fine."

Kagome smiled. "What great friends and family they are."

"Yup, one of a kind." Sango agreed, then turned towards Kagome. "So what about you?"

"Well last time I checked, I'm pretty sure I'm a girl too. Same age, birthday's on June 22nd and also have an annoying little brother." Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought of the brat.

"So where did you come from before Tokyo?"

"I first lived in Haribara then I moved..to…Osaka." Kagome slowed down at the end of her sentence. Memories were starting to flow down her brain and she could see each of them clearly in her head.

That night when she was disgustingly touched and broken; that day when she found out she was pregnant with the monster's baby; the morning when she finally got to meet her two baby angels; and the morning when she was completely erased from her angels' life.

Kagome started to choke as tears quickly formed and rolled down her rosy cheeks. Sango became puzzled at her sudden sob and grabbed her friend's shoulder. "Kagome? W-what's wrong?" She didn't get an answer. All there was were sniffling and choking. "Kags? Please tell me what's wrong?!"

She couldn't take it. She couldn't hold it longer. She didn't want to hold it in. She broke down. Grabbing Sango's arms and falling onto her, Kagome cried on her best friend's shoulder. Images of shining blue and brown orbs staring at her with such trust and love brought more tears in her eyes.

"They were supposed to be mine!" She cried. "They were supposed to be right here with me everyday, living with me, loving me! They were supposed to be my..my…" She stopped. She realized what she was doing and stopped herself before it had gone too far and her secret would be out. _No,_ She thought, _I cant have that. I cant let Sango know. I cant let anyone know._

"Kagome? Your what? Who was supposed to yours?!" Sango was confused. She didn't have the slightest idea of what's going on and who her hurting friend is talking about. It just worried her more. She cant comfort a friend if she didn't know what she was talking about.

Kagome shook her head and quickly regained herself. "No, it's nothing." When Sango opened her mouth to protest, she quickly cut her off. "Please Sango," She pleaded. "Not now."

Sango nodded in understanding. Now's not the time for her. Instead, she slung her arm over Kagome's shoulder and walked on. "Hey, I'm here ya know. If there's anything you wanna talk about, it's me you'll turn to right?"

She bravely nodded and gave Sango a thank-you smile.

* * *

Stepping out of the limo, Inuyasha slung his backpack over his shoulder without care. His droopy eyes and ears said it all. It was a hell of a boring class. English was never his favourite anyways and today the teacher decided to just babble on and on about the book they're currently reading. Even doodles and his iPod didn't help Inuyasha stay awake. Usually he'd drive his 'cycle home from school but not wanting to take a risk of falling asleep while driving, he called the limo instead. Rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, he unlocked and opened the door–

–only to be knocked down by two small identical bodies.

"DADDY!!"

Inuyasha laughed and wrestled the boys to get off his tummy and hugged him both. Kissing them each on their forehead, he asked, "So how were your day guys?"

"AWESOME!" Twin voices overlapped each other again. Inuyasha chuckled and stood up. "'Kay, how about I fix you guys some snack then we'll start our homework alright?"

"Okay!"

Inuyasha walked on to the kitchen with the two boys following behind. Though they created some distance in order to speak to each other privately.

"Hey Aka, did you smell the pretty scent on daddy?" The boy with a hazel-coloured left eye and a brilliant cerulean right eye asked quietly.

The other twin looked at his brother. "You mean that familiar scent daddy always carries?" This one had his cerulean orb on his left side while his right eye was hazel.

Aki nodded. "I like that scent. It's smells really pretty."

Aka smiled in agreement. "I like it too."

* * *

**Next chapter: Wait, what's going on? Why's everyone acting so awkward and weird towards Kagome? What?! Yash told the gang about Kagome's past and the twins?! Well why aren't you telling Kagome about Aki and Aka's whereabouts Inuyasha?!**

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! The twins are FINALLY introduced after….I dunno how many chapters. xD anyways, hope you like this chapter. Just some insight on Sango's past and stuff. I find the last part real cute. Gotta love the twins! ()

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I don't do any review replies on the chapter so sorry to those who do want that. Buh I would definitely reply to u personally! ;D So please review!!

Kimiko


	7. Ultimate Hide and Seek

Just a quick note before I continue the chapter: I really don't know the education/communication level for three-year olds so please bare with me here. Though if _you_ know, please teach me your wisdoms and experiences with three-year olds. xD

Oh and yes, I wrote that poem straight from my head. Sorry if it sucked and thank you if it didnt. Whichever, please dont steal my work. It's really upsetting to find someone wrote the exact same thing you did and they get credit for it. Thanks again!

* * *

One month gone by quickly like the wind. The Halloween Dance was just days away and everyone was hustling about preparing for the first dance of the year. While everyone was double-checking that everything was in order, Haunting Memories was preparing for their own performance.

"Ready? One two three!" Inuyasha instructed. Sesshoumaru started his drums followed by Sang and Miroku's guitars and finally Inuyasha's voice. The band practiced everyday at school while each individual perfected their parts at home. Before a performance, Haunting Memories always record their songs to make a collection in the end. So here they were in the Takahashi recording room.

The doorbell interrupted their playing, leaving Inuyasha annoyed. All morning long, there has always been some sort of interruption (like Miroku and Sango's constant bickering) and they haven't got many songs recorded down yet.

Sango squealed and placed her guitar down. "That must be Kagome!" She exclaimed excitedly. Inuyasha's eyes popped out when he heard Sango.

"What!? Kagome? What is she doing here?!" He was not prepared for this. If Kagome came in, there's a big possibility that she'd meet the twins. And he was _not_ ready for that.

Sango blinked at his outbursts. "I invited her on Friday and I guess I forgot to tell you guys." She explained, laughing nervously. "It'd be rude for her to not join us; she_ is_ a part of this band. Besides, aren't you happy she's here?"

"NO!" That earned him a few confused looks and glares. "I-I mean…well actually I'm not happy. Why'd you have to go and invite her without my permission?! And I didn't mention her name for a reason ya know!" He was getting more frantic by the minute.

"…But I thought you like her Yash."

That made him blush but quickly returned to the subject. "What no! I mean…well that's not the point here!" He was pacing back and forth, thinking of a quick solution for this. His mind was going all over the place and he can't seem to concentrate. "You don't get it! I..just…I mean..UGH, SHE'S AKI AND AKA'S MOTHER!"

…well he definitely didn't mean to say that. He slowly looked up to see very confused and shocked faces. All their eyes were staring down at him while the O's formed by their mouths were getting bigger. Well except for emotionless Sesshoumaru; he had a blank/bored face but his arched eyebrow expressed some interest. He sure wouldn't want to miss how his little brother was going to get out of this one.

"W-what you mean she's their mother?" Miroku was the first one to break the awkward silence.

Inuyasha gave him the 'obviously!' look. "It means she's their mother. Look," He stuck his fingers in between his thick silver bangs. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. But since it's out already, I'm just gonna tell you she's the twins biological mother. I'll explain later but now, we have to find a way to keep the twins and Kagome away from each other; it'll be _hell_ if they meet each other, trust me."

* * *

"KAGOME!" Sango opened the big door to find a very annoyed girl. She put up her best smile without trying to be suspicious. "You finally made it!"

The raven hair girl gave her friend a soft glare. "You mean _you_ finally made it. What was going on in there?! I was standing here like a fool, waiting for the door to open for a long time!"

_Quick Sango, excuses excuses!!_ Sango's eyes flied everywhere but nowhere near her friend. "Uhhh…." _No suspicious looking, no suspicious looking!_ "Sorry, we were umm…practicing and..well we couldn't actually hear the doorbell so it took us a while to finally notice it." She smiled, proud of herself for making such a good excuse.

Kagome gave her a suspecting look but shrugged away and entered the huge house. Sango instantly sulked and let out a big relieved sigh (making sure Kagome wouldn't hear it) before straightening up again. Smiling, she lead her best friend down to the recording room.

"We'll take a tour around Yash's house later. We have to practice and record the songs now before he gets really annoyed." _Yet another great excuse._ Sango thought with a grin, but it quickly vanished to a faint frown. _I hope Roku and Yash are doing their part right._

"Did I really have to come? I mean I'm just backup singer so I don't think it'll make such a big difference if I came or not." Kagome asked.

"Yea but it'll be more fun for me to have you here accompanying me. Being stuck with three guys all day long isn't all that awesome ya know.." Sango shrugged. "Besides, you'll finally get to meet our band's official drummer, Sesshoumaru. Oh and don't worry about his blank expression; it's not you, it's him."

"Oh yea, Inuyasha's older brother right?"

"_Half_-brother girl, _half_." Kagome jumped at the sudden smooth yet emotionless voice. She turned to find a taller –and might she add more feminine– version of Inuyasha. He had two blue stripes on each side of his cheeks and a crescent moon mark on his forehead. Unlike Inuyasha, he had elf ears instead of doggy ones. He was piercing down at her with sharp gold eyes and she shivered at his gaze. But she never broke contact with him; she was afraid to.

"O-oh, sorry. Half-brother." She muttered. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Higurashi-san." Though she had to hand it to him, he _does_ have a nice smooth voice…

"Oh, 'Kagome' would be just fine." She smiled.

He nodded. "Then let's forget about all formalities shall we?" Kagome agreed. Sesshoumaru then walked past her without another word and into the recording room, going straight to the drums with that same expressionless face. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in worry, wondering what she had done wrong. She turned to Sango to ask but stopped when she shook her head.

"Like I said Kags; it's not you, it's him." She nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Well, let's get practicing shall we?" The two girls entered the recording room only to find the drummer there.

"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Sango's eyes widened when she realized she has to make another excuse up. _Oh joy._ She quickly looked over to Sesshoumaru but he was facing his back to her, totally ignoring her and the situation. As expected…_asshole._ "Uhh..umm well, they're…they're getting us a quick snack! We haven't eaten anything except breakfast and it's waay past lunch so they're in the kitchen looking for something to eat."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I see…well, let's get ready while they're doing that k?"

_Phew, another great work Sango. _She smiled.

* * *

"Aki? Aka? Where are you guys?!" Inuyasha yelled but not too loud in case Kagome could hear from outside. He heard the TV going on in the entertainment room and quickly fled to the room, with Miroku following closely behind. When they entered, two identical faces looked up.

"Yea daddy?"

"UNCLE **ROKU**!"

"Hey guys!"

"Ok, we're going to play Ultimate Hide-and-Seek k?"

Four voices overlapped each as they all started at the same time. Aki smiled goofily, Aka giggled, Miroku pretended to be confused and made a funny face for the twins, Inuyasha glared at his stupid best friend.

"Utmate Hide'n'Seek daddy?"

"Hey **Roku**!"

"Whadawhadawhada?!"

"Why do I have a moron for a best friend?"

…

"Daddy?!"

"HehehehehahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Hey, tat's not nice daddy!"

"Gods, SHUT UP!"

That silenced all of them. The twins giggled at their uncle's silliness and dad's angry look. Miroku had a smug grin on his face and Inuyasha bared his fangs, ready to rip that smile off his face. "..Seriously though, why _do_ I have a moron as a best friend?"

"Hey!"

"Shut." Inuyasha glared at pouting Miroku and turned to his boys. "Alright guys, we're gonna play a really fun game called 'Ultimate Hide-and-Seek'."

"How you play it?" Aki asked with a curious cute face.

"It's just like Hide-and-Seek, but it's 'ultimate' this time." Inuyasha beamed at his 'smart' explanation. Miroku stared at him and shook his head.

"You suck Yash. Let me do the talking." Miroku walked up to the twins. "Kay boys, like your dad said, it's almost the same as hide-and-seek but in this game, the hiders must stay and hide together at all times. Plus, you cant change your hiding spot, so once you found a place to hide, you have to stay there until you get caught. Oh and you _cannot_ come out of your hiding spot until we find you, so no going out of your spot k? Now, why don't you guys be the hiders and we'll find you first!"

Two pairs of small eyes blinked at the same time. Miroku blinked as well, wondering if they got the long explanation. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Moron. At this rate, we'll never get them into hiding and Kagome'll think something's up…_

"OK!" The twins pulled a giggling face and jumped up and down in excitement. "CAN WE GO? CAN WE START? CAN WE HIDE NOW?!"

Miroku chuckled at their enthusiasm and nodded. "Alright, you guys can go." When Inuyasha cleared his throat, he remembered something. "Oh and there's another rule. You cant hide in the basement or this level. You can only find a hiding spot upstairs. This will make the game much more harder."

"OK OK OK! Can we go now? Can we can we can we?!"

"Sure, we'll count to 30." By the time he was finished, only him and Inuyasha were left in the room. You could hear the scrambling feet running up the stairs and all over the upper level floor. Miroku looked over to his best friend. Inuyasha grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well done Roku, think you finally did something helpful." That earned him a glare.

A frown came on Miroku's face. "Are you sure this'll work? What if the twins get impatient and come out? Kagome's probably gonna be here the whole afternoon."

Inuyasha waved him off. "Trust me, they know the rules. They wont break them. And one of the rules is not to come out of the hiding spot until we find them." He quickly turned and exited the room. "Now back to Kagome. C'mon Roku, don't have much time."

"Yea yea. Oh yea, don't call me a moron in front of your kids. It's bad influence for them."

"First, you _are _a moron. I'm just stating the facts. Second, you're already worse influence for them because of your dirty mind so don't be talking."

"Well at least I know how to give an actual explanation of a simple game _you_ made up. Seriously, just let me do all the talking next time. Wouldn't want the kids to be confused as you. By the way, don't you feel guilty lying to the twins?"

"I didn't make it up. It was already an actual game…I think. And I wasn't confused. I just…whatever. Hell yea, but it's for their good though and of course Kagome's. As long as they don't meet each other."

"Lying to their kids. Such a bad father Yash…"

And so the argument started from the entertainment room all the way to the basement. The guys entered the recording room with Inuyasha starting his next argument when he noticed Kagome staring up at him. He immediately quieted down and smiled. "Hey."

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Uh oh._ The four friends thought. "I thought you guys were getting snacks. Where's the food?"

The two guys froze then looked at Sango, who shrugged. Inuyasha mentally groan; stupid Sango giving stupid excuses about stupid snacks. "Uhh, we..didnt really find anything to eat in the kitchen so yea…"

Sango and Miroku wanted to slap their hands against their forehead. _Nice one Yash. Next time, let Miroku/me do the talking._ They both thought. Kagome tilted her head in suspicious, pinning down Inuyasha with her brown orbs. The hanyou swore he felt sweat drops rolling down his forehead and neck. His eyes quickly caught sight of his brother and mentally growled. Stupid Sesshoumaru secretly stupidly enjoying this.

Kagome sighed and gave up. It was probably what Inuyasha had said. "Well, let's get practicing now shall we?"

The three friends sighed mentally in relief. Now that _that_ was over…

"Yea let's do that." Miroku agreed. "After all, we don't have anything to hide from you right Kags?"

Inuyasha and Sango slapped their forehead with their hand and rubbed down their face hard. _Stupid Miroku with his stupid words that doesn't even follow the stupid subject._ They both thought. _Maybe he shouldn't do all the talking after all…_

Kagome became confused after that. "Huh?"

"Uhh NOTHING!" Sango suddenly shouted. Her eyes were wide open and she was acting pretty stiff. Kagome arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I-I mean, well…there's no one –I MEAN THING– ..there's no_thing_ in this house that you'd…need to..meet...I mean see, know..stuff."

There was a long awkward silence in the recording room. Kagome seemed real confused, Sango covered her mouth with her hands before she blurted out any more things out, Miroku shook his head while smiling…SMILING! and Inuyasha covered his face in distress and obvious frustration. And for once, Sesshoumaru looked like he was about to chuckle.

"Umm, you guys ok?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku nodded. Her eyes narrowed; well that was a quick response. She scanned over to Inuyasha who was trying to act as cool and calm as best as he could

"What?" He managed to say. "Something on my face?" After a few seconds of staring, Kagome let it go and shrugged. Inuyasha let out a silent breath and eased up. Of course she wouldn't find anything out; this was _his_ plan they're using, and his plan never fails…

"Ok then, now can we get recording?" Inuyasha tried to sound annoyed to get Kagome's attention away from whatever she was thinking. The gang caught on what he was doing and moved along. All of a sudden, Miroku stood up from his seat.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at him. "…can I go back to the kitchen again? I really am hungry and anything would be fine."

"Oh my fucking god…"

* * *

Did she have something on her face? Why was everyone secretly stealing looks at her? Whenever she turned and caught them staring, they'd instantly look away. It was pretty obvious that something was going on and she didn't know. Even Sango was doing it; and she usually tells her everything! Inuyasha was the only who didn't stare (though she couldn't resist the feeling of disappointment) but he kept making frustrated expressions.

Did she do something to cause this?

Despite the weird atmosphere, practice was fun. It was Kagome's first time at Inuyasha's house. It seemed pretty cool, not to mention big. She couldn't believe they even had their own recording room! She didn't really have a good look at all the rooms since Sango rushed her to the recording room when she arrived. Next time she guessed.

It was also her first time meeting the official drummer of Haunting Memories, Sesshoumaru. It was intimidating for her, such graceful and still structure with two piercing eyes staring down at her. He also had this powerful atmosphere surrounding him and it told her he was not a person you'd want to mess with.

Still, he Inuyasha's older brother so with enough courage, she greeted him a hello. He replied back, but the expressionless voice gave her a hint that he wasn't a talkative person. Thank gods he at least _tried_ to smile, to make her more comfortable she was hoping.

The day finally came to an end as everyone wrapped everything together and recorded the last of the songs. Now busy packing their instruments and stuff away, the gang went upstairs to the main entrance. Miroku's eyes widened when something came up in his mind.

"Hey Yash, you uhh…well it's been a long time since Kagome came to your house this afternoon right?" He asked, hoping his best friend wasn't dumb enough so he'd get what he was trying to say. Looking at the hanyou's confused face, Miroku slapped his forehead. _Idiot…_

Time to give another hint. "I just _love _the game hide-and-seek!" A light bulb lit up above Inuyasha's head. His face quickly changed from 'oh-I-get-it!' to 'OH-SHIT'. Good, he finally understood.

Everyone wore a confused face and Miroku shrugged it off. "Just wanted to point that out. Now let's go shall we? I want a good night's sleep so I look fresh and beautiful for tomorrow!"

**BONK**

"Idiot…"

Inuyasha waved his friends off and closed the door behind him. Quickly, he used his demon powers to track down Aki and Aka's scent around the house. It's been _hours_ since 'Ultimate Hide-and-Seek' started and he was actually worried about them. They must've been in the position all this time, which is not good for your body. They must've been so lonely, so cold and squished in a small dark corner somewhere, so worried or…or—

"DADDY!" Two bodies charged at him as he opened the closet doors in the twins' room. "YOU FINALLY FOUND US!"

Inuyasha quickly revived from the little shock from the sudden blow and felt somewhat relieved. Good, so his boys aren't cold, or lonely, or squished, or whatever his mind could think of. Seeing the energy bursting from the twins' laughter, he guessed they were still into the game.

"Tat was long daddy." Aka pointed out. "We tought you'd find us in seconds wif your nose!"

Inuyasha smiled warmly at the younger twin. "Well I guess _this_ time, you guys found the _perfect_ hiding spot. It was _soo_ hard for me to find you!"

Aki giggled. "An' we waited here in da same spot daddy, just like you told us to!"

The oldest hanyou of the three patted him in return. "You guys followed all the rules. I'm very proud of you! Now, it's late so let's get to bed ok?"

Both boys enthusiastically nodded their heads and automatically climbed onto their designated beds. Pulling their sheets snuggly up against their chin, they looked up with their cute eyes expectantly to their 'father'.

As followed, Inuyasha knelt between the two beds and with each arm on each side, he made sure his boys were tucked warmly. Kissing each of them on the forehead, he wished them a goodnight with a loving smile before he closed the lights, letting the glow-in-the-dark stars illuminating the ceiling and walls creating a dreamy atmosphere, and quietly shut the door.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Inuyasha was avoiding her the whole day. Maybe because she kept asking him the same question whenever they were alone. Kagome entered the classroom for her last period. Eyes scanning the room to find where the silver hair hanyou was sitting, she made her way to the empty seat beside him.

Once she was in his sight, Inuyasha's eyes slanted to the sides; pretending he didn't notice her presence. What was so bad about the question? She just wanted to know why everyone was acting so weird and suspicious around her. A simple, harmless and innocent question.

"Soo…" Kagome decided to start the conversation. "How's your day?"

"Good." He gruffed out. The teacher came into the room and his attention immediately turned to her. Kagome looked at him expectantly for a moment for him to say anything but soon gave up. Sighing, she whispered, "Well you know what I'm going to ask. So, please answer?"

He continued to ignore her.

"Please? I just want to know. Everyone was acting so strange towards me yesterday and I—"

"Higurashi!"

Her back body stiffened. Shoot, she was caught by the teacher. She slowly looked up at the teacher who was tapping her foot in annoyance. "..Hai, Enjie-sensai?" She answered meekly.

"Since you're so excited in sharing this afternoon, why don't we start with your poem?" Sensei raised her eyebrow in interest.

Kagome gulped. "Umm, do I…have to?" She hoped with her life not. The poem she wrote was created from her heart and she definitely didn't want to share her personal feelings with everyone in the class. "Do I have to answer that Higurashi?" The expectance in her voice told the school girl what she needed to do.

Slowly with her sheet of paper, she stood up from her seat and began to read;

"_I looked back…_

_and watched as the distance increase_

_and sat as my body become numb_

_and waited as my heart shatter in bitter pieces_

_and silently cried as I thought…_

_why did I ever let you go?_

_why did I make this decision?_

_why did I not say what I wanted to say?_

_why did I choose to run away?_

___I turned around…_

___as we drove farther_

___as the bond slowly breaks_

___as the feelings heavily increase_

___as the image fades away…_

___I wonder where you are_

___I wonder how you are_

___I wonder if you remember_

___I wonder if you know._

_____I miss you_

_____I love you_

_____I regret_

_____I fall…_

_____Just one look_

_____and it'll be ok."_

She hadn't noticed the flowing tears staining her soft round face. All she noticed were the heavy feelings flying all around her head and the hurting. The pain, the scorching pain from all the images and memories that had suddenly came up. It was amazing how a small poem could do.

When she finally came to realization that she'd been standing up for quite a long time, she quickly pulled herself together, wiped her tears away and quietly sat down. No one said one word, not even the teacher. No one wanted to break the fragile girl. She seemed so vulnerable and one word could burst her into tears.

Inuyasha's mind was on something completely different. Analyzing each word from Kagome's poem, he knew the teenage mother greatly missed her sons. He knew she regretted leaving them the moment she got into that car. He knew her heart broke massively whenever she was reminded of Aki and Aka. He knew she loved them like crazy, just like he did. And one thing's for sure…he knew she wants to see her twin boys.

He knew she wants to reunite with her little sunshines once again.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ok so maybe it's finally time for Kagome to know where her two darlings are. But what'll be her reaction? Will she be mad at Inuyasha for not telling her; will she breakdown the moment she saw Aki and Aka; will she do something that'll hurt herself, the twins or even Inuyasha? And how will the boys react? Will they like her; recognise her, remember her; hate her; leave a bad impression on her? Find on on the next chapter of YAMS!!**

I added a link to a picture of how Inuyasha's house kinda looks like in my mind: h t t p : / / w w w . d r e a m h o m e s o u r c e . c o m / e n g l i s h - c o t t a g e / e n g l i s h - c o t t a g e - h o u s e - p l a n s . h w x

Yes, it's been a long time since I've updated. About two months right? I'm really sorry about this guys; it's been so busy for me ever since high school started. No, I'm not making up this time, even I don't want to be this busy. Let's not talk about homework 'cause, well that just gives me a headache. And assignments and tests already?! I guess this is just high school.

I started piano lessons again and this time, I only have at most three years to prepare for the grade 7 test (which believe me is friggin hard). It takes one year for each grade and I'm a really low level in piano.

For my elective courses, I chose drama and music. So I already had one arts credit so why the hell did I choose instrument music? Here's the thing, once you signed up for music, you have to be in repertoire, which takes up two hours on Thursdays. WHY WHY WHY?!

I'm still continuing my advanced math class (thought I don't see any advantages in it since we're learning friggin grade 10 math TT), and since it's grade 9 now, classes are now two hours each. Add one hour for my transportation 'cause I live like…the opposite direction of the place.

Ok, now it's homework/assignments/test time. Homework it's ok I guess. But it's the assignments I'm so stressed about. Even in gym and music, you have to reflect and write stupid summative reports! I thought you only do those things in math, English, science, etc.! Assignments need a lot of research on internet and once I get on the internet, it's Facebook and MSN for me (TT). Trust me, I get distracted easily.

MSN suddenly has become so interesting and apart of my life. I rarely use it before, only or homework answers. But like my mom said, making real-life friends starts in high school. I've met so many different and awesome people at my new school and they're just….amazing. So every night, it's always 3-waying between us on MSN which carries late until I sleep.

Again I really apologize for my laziness, my bad habits and my late updates. I'm trying really hard to fix my flaws (such as procrastination TT) so please bare with me people. Sorry sorry sorry!! And hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 

Oh and one last note: I've deleted "One Heck of a Birthday" and "Cant Stop Loving You"; Ima post it up on MediaMiner so check it out later! :)

Kimiko


	8. And Now She Knows

Kimiko is BAAAACK! Lol yes, I'm still alive. I've really wanted to update a chapter these days, don't know why but better start writing before I lose my inspiration again. =D

And yes! Barack Obama won the election!! I'm really proud, glad and happy for him, not that I dislike McCain…ugh, just love Obama so much. He really is an inspiration, idol, hope, and a new change and chance. It really shows you anything is possible as long as you set your heart and mind to it.

Just a note to you guys, YAMS' 'Halloween Dance' is coming up soon and right now I'm looking for songs. So if you have any suggestions, reviewing would be the quickest way (hint hint ;D) or message me on me profile. :)

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha tucked both his arms under his head, cushioned between his soft silver hair and the plushy pillow. His molten eyes stared up at the ceiling as his body relaxed on his red-silken king-sized bed while his mind drifted off to another world.

His realization hit him hard in the head; Kagome really wants to see her babies again. The first thought after his discovery of Kagome's thoughts and feelings was 'what would she do after she finds out?' Inuyasha knew the girl would be happy and thrilled to see her boys again but would she be heartbroken to know the fact that she can't keep them?

He didn't want her to think his family took her boys away. Inuyasha didn't want her to develop a grudge for him. And what if she suddenly remembered him from the past? Would she be angry at him for not telling her anything, for keeping such a secret from her? Would she try to fight for the twins and get them back again? Because if she did, he would fight back.

No, he isn't going back down and lose his precious boys. Aki and Aka became one of the most important and dearest things to him. He grew up protecting them, providing them, caring for them and loving them just like a father. They grew up looking up to him, depending on him, accepting him and loving him.

He promised to protect Kagome but if it interferes with his boys…Inuyasha shut his eyes and his ears drooped in confusion. It was like a tug-o-war and he was the rope.

Another matter of concern entered his mind. How would the twins react when they meet her? Would they like her? Or would they push her away and break Kagome's heart? Should he tell them who their mother is? Or just leave that up to her to decide? And if the twins find out about Kagome, would they accept them right away or reject her?

"ARGH!" Inuyasha grabbed the pillow below him and stuffed it into his face in frustration. So many questions and what-ifs. And so many answers, possibilities and situations. He rolled on his side and held his pillow tight. Closing his eyes, one last thought came into his mind before he drifted off to sleep.

_I have to show Kagome. It's now or never._

**

* * *

  
**"Kags!" The raven-head girl turned from her locker to see Inuyasha. "Uhh, I know this is sudden but could you come with me right now?"

"For what?"

The hanyou scratched the back of his head. "It's…kinda hard to explain but could you just come? I'll give you a ride back home after we're done." He didn't want to spoil the whole thing and make her suspicious. After all, this should be a surprising and overwhelming moment for her.

"Are you sure you're not going to bring me into a dark valley and kill me?" Kagome joked lightheartedly. Inuyasha couldn't resist the urge to smile; she was becoming more and more open and carefree these days.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." He made a sincere face and covered his chest. With his puppy face and drooping doggy-ears, Kagome couldn't say no. Together, the two walked to the parking lot and arrived in front of a sleek and beautiful red car just waiting to be driven.

Kagome's eyes widened at the beauty and amazement was written all over her face. "Is that _your _car?!" Inuyasha smiled with pride. "Yep, my baby; a 612 Scaglietti Ferrari." Looking at the girl's arched eyebrow, he rolled his eyes. "I just call it Rubi. Rubi, meet Kagome. Kagome, Rubi."

Kagome smiled. "'Red-Beauty' eh? A fitting name. I don't speak car-language but I'm guessing this is one of a kind car."

"Tipo F133E engine, capable of 315 km/h and can run 100 km in 4.3 seconds, 4-wheel disk brakes, and power of 402.7 kW / 540.0 bhp at 7250 rpm. Need I go on?" He finished with a confident smirk. She gave him a sarcastic look.

"Well, shall we get going?" He unlocked the car and opened the door for the girl. After settling himself in, he started the engine and off they went. "Where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked.

"My house. There's something…_one_ I want to show you." He couldn't stop smiling. Somehow excitement filled him entirely. Who cares if it went wrong; always think positive!

Once they entered the main gate, Inuyasha parked his car in front of the garage door. Leading Kagome up to the door entrance, he gave her a 'prepare yourself' look before opening the French doors. It was a second of silence and suddenly a thundering sound of running feet came from the upper level, down the stairs and towards them.

"DADDY!"

Kagome caught her breath at the sight. Two sets of fluffy brown wolf ears, black shaggy hair, identical clothing and arms wrapped around Inuyasha's legs; Her heart stopped with high hope that maybe, just maybe they were her boys.

Inuyasha chuckled at the twins' enthusiasm. Bending down, he introduced Kagome. "Aki Aka, we have a guest today. This is Kagome Higurashi. She's new in my school and joined my band."

Two small bodies stepped up to the shocked girl and smiled; one with great excitement and one with timid shyness. Each had a pair of bright cerulean eyes and dark chocolate eyes, except their eye colour was switched. Yup, definitely her boys. Tears welled up in her eyes as the memories came back to her again. Looking up at Inuyasha, she knew that he knew from the warm smile he had on his face. She let out a breath and gratefully smiled back.

"Hi, my name is Aki Takahashi. It's nice to meet you Kagome-chan!" The boy with dark brown eyes on the left and blue eyes on the right greeted. The girl quickly wiped away her tears and bent down to his level. Smiling, she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you too Aki-chan. And who's your twin over there?" She looked at the other one.

"I'm Aka Takahashi." The shy timid twin said. He had his hands behind his back and head a little down in embarrassment. Kagome smiled warmly and petted him on the head. "A pleasure to meet you Aka-chan."

A clap interrupted their moment and everyone looked up at Inuyasha. "Alright, let's fix you guys some snacks. How about grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"YAAAAAAY!" Kagome winced at the surprisingly loud voices the little ones carried. Following the three hanyous to the kitchen, her head prepared questions after questions to attack Inuyasha. He better explain and tell her everything she's missed during the last three years.

After a few minutes of mini-cooking, Inuyasha took Kagome to the family room. Sitting down comfortably, he waited expectantly for Kagome's question. When nothing came out, he decided to start the conversation. "So, how're you feeling?"

Kagome opened her mouth then closed it again. "I…so many things; overwhelmed, shocked, happy, sad…I can't _believe _they're right here, beside the room we're in. It's just-just so _impossible_ to see them again and I-..oh wow..." She buried her head in her hands. So many emotions are swirling inside her and it's so messy to clear everything out.

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's alright, you've got all the time you need to sort it out. But, I reckon you're really surprised and glad?" He got a nod for an answer. "Actually…I realized who you were on the day you came here. I could never forget the strong and brave girl who gave birth to two beautiful boys then leave them to their adopted famil-"

"So why didn't you tell me?" Asking sternly, she had an accusing face.

"I…" He trailed off. Inuyasha didn't know how to answer. Why _didn't _he tell her? Thinking for a moment for a good answer, he carefully replied. "Because…I didn't know what to do at first. Would it be better to keep it a secret or tell you everything? Would you hate me if you knew? And what about the twins; what'll happen if they knew about this? I didn't want them to be hurt or even you. So I just left it and kept thinking 'I'll deal with it later'."

"Yet you decided to tell me in the end."

Inuyasha nodded. "It'd be worse if you find out yourself by accident and it'd cause more heartbreak. And after hearing that poem you wrote in language class, I knew you'd want to see them again."

Kagome felt the hot tears coming back. A lump in her throat grew and it took her every bit of might to resist from breaking down in front of him. "Th-thank you." She managed. "Oh gods, thank you so…so much. You d-don't know…how much thi-is means to m-me-" She was interrupted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her shoulder and back and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Shh, it's ok. You don't have to hide it all in Kags, just let it out." He cooed. With his words said, the girl broke down and let her hot tears flow down her eyes. After a few minutes of crying, sniffling and comforting, the two separated as Kagome calmed down. Inuyasha looked down and froze at the sight. Her eyes were red and swollen from the constant crying and rubbing, her hair was messed from the hug, her lips were red and puffy at the moment and her cheeks were flushing red from the heat. He had a sudden urge to kiss those lips, curious how they taste like. Before he could move any closer, he mentally slapped himself and scooted back a little from Kagome. Thank gods she didn't notice anything…

He cleared his throat before continuing on. "Umm, you want to stay longer with the twins and do your homework here? And maybe stay for dinner with us?"

Kagome seemed hesitant. "I wouldn't want to intrude though.."

"Oh it's fine. Mom and dad are overseas and Sess' always in his study so it wont bother him. Besides, I know you'd like to spend more time with Aki and Aka." He offered. At the mention of their names, Kagome perked up and quickly agreed.

After finishing her homework, she found Inuyasha playing with the twins and quickly joined them. They were playing Charades and it was apparently Aki's turn to act out. The little one went down on all fours and started barking and panting.

"A dog?" Kagome guessed. It seemed the right answer but she became confused when Aki shook his head. It was then when Aka jumped up excitedly shouting he knew who it was.

"It's daddy! It's daddy!" Kagome looked up Inuyasha, noticed his doggy ears twitch and burst out of laughter. Holding her stomach for support, she rolled to the floor giggling and laughing at the hanyou's twitching and annoyed face. Soon enough the twins joined in with her as well.

Inuyasha growled playfully at Aki but he couldn't help the small tug at the corner of his lips when he saw Kagome with the boys laughing and enjoying themselves together. It was just like a mother & son moment and his heart warmed up at the scene.

"I don't act like that Aki." He whined and pouted at his son. Kagome arched her eyebrows in amusement. Aki stuck his small tongue at his father. "You're a doggy-demon daddy, you're supposed to act like a doggy!" Playfully growling, he charged at his son and used his most effective attack; tickling.

"GYAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!" Aki squealed and laughed as he tried to squirm his way out of his father's clutches but no matter what, his daddy was just too strong. He looked over to his little brother for help but all Aka was doing was giggling at his torture. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at Aka and grinned. "You think this is funny Aka? Well how about we do a little tickling on _you_!"

Aka made a horrified face and quickly hid behind Kagome. Her heart skipped a beat at her son's action and smiled. Though it was quickly replaced with a frown when Inuyasha came at her with an evil smirk, his fingers wiggling in delight. "Oh no Inuyasha, I'm not your target, it's Ak-IYAAAAAAAA"

Too late, he was already attacking her as well. "Keh, who told you to protect Aka? Now you get the same treatment!!" His hands tickled her stomach, sides and neck, leaving Kagome helpless under his control and laughing like crazy.

"NOO! YOU DON'T HURT MISS KAGOME!!" A battle cry was heard and suddenly Inuyasha was knocked down from the side and four little hands crawled their way up and down Inuyasha's underarm and stomach. Now it was his turn to feel what it was like to be mass-tickled.

"KAGOME! HELP MEE! HAHAHA…ST-TOP HAHAA! HAVE MERCY, MEERCYYYY!" Inuyasha yelled, begging for the twins to stop and for Kagome to come help him. But she sat there with arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Sorry, Inuyasha but who told you to attack me?" She looked at the three hanyous and mentally frowned. They look so happy together. They have such a close and tight bond between and there was no way she could come between them. _Not that I want to…_But now that she's found them, she wants to be apart of their life again.

"What in the _world_ is going on here?" Her thoughts were interrupted when a smooth and cool voice entered the room. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway of the playroom. She quickly stood up and bowed her head. "Hi again, sorry for intruding your home."

"Ugh, not you girl." She blushed in embarrassment. "I mean the loud noises I heard from upstairs. I thought someone fell down the stairs for goodness' sakes and here I find…the moron awfully defeated under two young fellows."

Hearing his praise, Aki and Aka giggled and went to hug their uncle. "Fluffy!" Kagome choked down a laughter hearing the cute nickname from the twins; good thing Sesshoumaru didn't notice or he'd give her the glare of the century.

"Yes yes, uncle Fluffy is here. Now hurry up and wash your hands. Dinner is ready." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at Inuyasha, who glared back. The boys followed his orders and ran to the washroom. A moment of silence came on before Kagome broke it with an amusing smile. "…Fluffy?"

"Don't ask."

Inuyasha's laughter suddenly filled the room…followed by a loud smack in the head.

"Ow…"

**

* * *

  
**Kagome's eyes widened at the big bowl of ramen in front of her. She looked over to Inuyasha and the twins and saw identical bowls and they were already devouring down the noodles. A sudden pang came up in her heart as she saw the three hanyous, similar in appearances, all shoving their chopsticks in their mouth and wolfing down the same type of food. It wouldn't be a surprise if they all start choking on it at the same time. That thought somehow brought a small smile on her face.

"Umm, is it ok if I don't finish the whole thing?" She asked. Inuyasha looked up with his eyes while his mouth was still full of long wavy noodles.

"Howf canf fou mof fimish ba whole fing?" Kagome blankly stared at him, giving him a look. Aki swallowed his food and helped her out. "Daddy said how can you not finish the whole thing."

"Because it's such a big amount! No human can finish this whole thing. I bet you put like _two_ bags of ramen for me!" She answered.

Inuyasha swallowed his food in one huge gulp and cleared his throat. "I did actually. That's what we do all the time. 'Sides, the more the better; ramen covers all of the four food groups so it's healthy _and_ yummy. Right boys?" The twins nodded, agreeing with their father.

"_All the time_? Just how often you eat this stuff? And it's not healthy at all!" Kagome protested. What has Inuyasha been feeding to her babies all these years?!

As if he read her mind, the hanyou gave her a knowing look. "Relax, it's not as if we survive only on ramen. We eat other stuff like milk and veggies. They just taste _a lot_ more than all the other food." This time even without their dad's opinion-asking, the twins still raised their head from their bowls and gave a big agreement.

Giving up, Kagome sighed and went back silently to her noodles. By now she figured it was useless to convince them to eat something with a lot more variety and taste. _Stupid stubborn Inuyasha; ff I ever find Aki and Aka sick from malnutrition, I'll shave all his hair off and skin his ass…slowly. _Deep in her thoughts, Kagome used her chopsticks to toy with her food. Out of nowhere, she accidentally sprung one noodle outwards…

…and it landed right on Inuyasha's right ear.

Hushed giggles filled the room as Kagome stared in horror then in amusement as Inuyasha's scowling face met hers. Apparently the twins saw everything that happened and when they couldn't hold it in any longer, they fell off their chairs and rolled on the floor laughing. Kagome tried to resist giggling while covering her mouth and holding her stomach but when she saw that little twitch around his eyes she burst out.

"Not _funny_ girl!" He picked the single string of noodle from his drooping ear and threw it back at her. Kagome stopped in shock and saw Inuyasha's smirk. _Oh, it's on!_

Suddenly, twirling a bunch of noodles with a chopstick, Kagome flung the whole thing at Inuyasha's face. A _splat_ sound adding to the whole effect. Aki and Aka laughed some more as they watched the silly scene in front of them. Soon, noodles were thrown and flicked back and forth between the two childish teenagers as spoons, forks, knives and plates acted as their barriers. Wanting to join in, the twins also grabbed a handful of their noodles—which wasn't a lot since they ate a big amount before—and threw it at both sides.

Noodles hanged from their ears, drooped down from their hair, splattered all across the floor and table and stuck to their now wet clothes. Kagome could feel a string slowly creeping down her skin as it slid into her shirt. She looked up just in time to see the twins stuffing the now abused noodles down their dad's shirt. A yelp was heard from the dining room and everyone laughed at their silly game.

A throat was cleared and they turned to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway with that same disappointed and annoyed look on his face like before. "Why can't I ever have a _normal_ family instead of one full of morons and idiots?"

Aka gasped with exaggeration. "Fluffy, those are bad words! Also moron and idiot are the same things!"

"It's not a bad word if it's directly towards daddy Aka. Now, who will clean this mess up?!" He gave an expected look to Inuyasha, who groaned and grumbled knowing he'll be the one with the responsibility. Acknowledging that his half-brother knew what he had to do, he gave Kagome a nod and went back to his study room.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. "Alright, it's getting late. Let's get you boys cleaned up and ready for bed. You can use our shower Kags while we'll be in grandpa and grandma's bathroom."

Kagome nodded. "Oh and I can help you clean this up Inuyasha, since it's part of my fault." Carrying the twins in each of his arms, Inuyasha lead the girl to the bathroom. It was between Inuyasha and the twins' room and joined them together. Kagome couldn't help but to take a sneak-peek at each of their rooms.

Inuyasha's was painted with different tones of red; mostly dark shades. It gave a modern feeling in the atmosphere; especially with the huge silky platform bed sitting against the centre of the wall, the platform TV hanging off the wall facing the bed and the surround speakers at the top of each corners. Yet the rich dark colour of the room and decorations gave a majestic feeling as well.

Over at the twins' bedroom, it was totally the opposite of Inuyasha's. It had a mixed paint-colour of light green and blue creating a bright and calming atmosphere. A combination of sports and out-space decorations hanged randomly around the room. The twin beds were against each side of the room, creating a walkway between them. One canopy bed had sports written all over it while the other had the solar system. Kagome smiled at the wonderful environment her boys were given and felt extremely grateful to Inuyasha and his family.

Inuyasha gave her the smallest t-shirt he could find in his closet and drawers and a pair of jean shorts. "Sorry, we don't have any females in this family so it's all big guys' stuff. And the boys' clothes are too small for you to wear right?" Kagome rolled her eyes, giving an 'obviously yes' to his question. "Ok well then you shower first, then you can call me so we'll clean the mess downstairs together. I'll be in the master bedroom if you need anything."

With a nod, Inuyasha left the room closed and went to tend the twins. As she stripped down her clothes, Kagome wondered about the twins' grandparents. She almost forgot about the kind Taisho-san and Izayoi-san who agreed to adopt and take care of her sons. A question rose from her mind at the thought…_shouldn't Inuyasha be the _brother_ of Aki and Aka and not the _father_?_

She never thought about the subject until now. Taisho and Izayoi should be the parents of the twins' yet they call Inuyasha their daddy…and he let them! Shaking her head, she let her body relax under the hot steamy water sprouting out. She'll have to ask him later but right now, she should just concentrate on relaxing and thinking of her boys.

After so many years of wondering, confusion and the feeling of loss, Kagome has finally reunited with her little ones again. Seeing those ocean-blue and dark hazel orbs made her heart warm up with hope. Seeing their happy smiles and hearing their laughter filled countless joy inside her. And strangely enough, watching them play with Inuyasha tugged her heart a bit. Maybe it was the way he acted around the twins; he would never show the softness around most people. Maybe it was because the scenes showed just how much these three loved and depended on each other. As she washed her face with her hands, she smiled.

**

* * *

  
**After that nice long shower and the cleanup in the dining room, Inuyasha took the twins to bed while Kagome waited in the family room. Before they went upstairs, Kagome hugged Aki and Aka both and wished them a well goodnight. They in return hugged her back and wished the same thing.

"_Don't let the bed bugs bite! Oh and make sure to close your closet so the boogeyman wont hurt you. Oh and check under the bed too, that's where they hide sometimes. And also in the washroom, in the drawers, behind the desks and-"_

"_Ok Aki, that's enough. Let's get to sleep alright?"_

Kagome giggled at the flashback. She never knew her sons would be that cute. Inuyasha came into the room interrupting her moment. He took in a big breath and let it out slowly. "Well, that was one big night eh?" She couldn't agree more. "Now let's get you home. Don't want your parents to worry about their precious daughter." He winked at her, causing a blush on her cheeks.

The ride back to home was a silent one. But it wasn't one of those uncomfortable and awkward types where each side didn't know what to say to the other and stress their minds over it. Inuyasha silently drove his Rubi down the streets, wanting to give Kagome a peaceful and quiet time for her thoughts. She must be overwhelmed and happy and her feelings must be exploding after the events this afternoon.

Kagome suddenly remembered the question she had when she was showering earlier on. Curiosity got her and she asked, "Hey Inuyasha, how come they call you 'daddy' instead of 'nii-chan'?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's a question I sometimes ask myself. But I don't know; one moment they couldn't speak and then all of a sudden, 'dada' comes out! Maybe it's because mom and dad always work overseas and they don't see them as often. Maybe it's 'because I mostly took care of them in their life. I'm not hating on my parents either; mom and dad are doing a great job providing us and stuff and I for one, really love taking care of the little guys. They don't mind their grandparent's constant absence either; it's as if they understand why they're always gone and far from home."

"And you let them just call you dad? Don't you think that's a bit of-"

"Wrong? At first yea I guess. That time I was pretty young to understand all the responsibility shit. All I ever wanted to do was to take care of them and play with them as a brother. But as I grew older, I kind of understood what they want from me and just went along with it. 'Sides, when they called me daddy, I just…I…"

Kagome looked in his eyes to see a swirl of emotions swimming in his honey orbs. She smiled. "Kinda hard to explain eh?"

Inuyasha chuckled in agreement. "I guess it's one of those 'you'll know when you experience it' kinds of situations."

Once they arrived at the bottom Kagome's apartment, the teenage girl got out of the sports car and thanked Inuyasha for the ride. Before she turned and walked away, Inuyasha called out to her. "Hey, Halloween's coming up and we're going trick-or-treating that night. You wanna come with us?"

Looking at him gratefully, Kagome nodded excitedly. "Yes please. And thank you, for bringing my sons back in my life again.

**

* * *

  
**Inuyasha arrived home with a proud smile on his face. It seemed like everything went well. His heart swelled with pride and happiness from the ecstatic look on Kagome's face; today, he had done something that made a person's life wonderful. And not just any person, Kagome Higurashi. He went upstairs to the kids' room to check on them for the night and found the lights on. Squinting his eyes in suspicion, he quickly opened the door to find Aki and Aka lying across their beds facing each other. It seemed like the little brats were conversing with each other after bed-time. Bad idea.

"And what do we have here?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow while speaking in a stern and fatherly tone.

All of a sudden, "We like Kagome-chan daddy!!" Aki exclaimed. His eyes were twinkling and his smile was never ending. His younger brother had the same expression. That took him by surprise but his face turned into a smiling one. The night couldn't be better.

"I'm very glad you like her. But daddy wants to know what is it that you like about Kagome?" He was very curious, and it wouldn't hurt to know right?

"Evweything!!" Aka shouted, using his small arms to emphasize 'everything'. "She's fun and pwetty, and she laughs, and pways wif us!"

"And she smells pretty daddy!" Aki explained. "She smells like pretty oranges!! Don't you think so?"

Inuyasha nodded while chuckling. "I think so too Aki."

"And she smells familiar." Aki continued. "Oranges are everywhere but her scent is so familiar!" That took him by surprise. He thought the twins wouldn't remember anything about their mother. Relief filled his heart. At least they still remembered something…

"We like her daddy! We weally weally like her!" Aka blabbered on. "We wanna pway wif her evweyday, we wanna be K'gome-chan's best fwiends!!"

The hanyou father laughed. "I'm sure you already are guys. And I'm sure she loves you guys as much as you love her. Now get some rest, we want to save our energy for tomorrow to play with Kagome-chan again right?" He didn't need to say more because the twins followed their dad's instructions and went right under the sheets with eyes closed. Turning off the lights, Inuyasha closed the door behind him silently.

"Goodnight sunshines."

**

* * *

  
Next Chapter: It's TAA's first dance of the year; the Halloween Dance! Haunting Memories are going to do a **_**great**_** job as the main entertainers of the dance and what's this, Inuyasha's rejecting dance requests from girls? …Maybe he's waiting for a particular girl to dance with! It's also Kagome's first time performing on an actual stage so good luck girl! Later on, Aki and Aka talk to Kagome about their real mother and how they feel towards her; negative or positive feelings? Stay tuned!**

PHEW! Man, awesome chapter this was. :) I'm still in my writing mode/phase so I'm writing as much as I can before it all runs out! x3 I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope it's long enough to feed your hunger. xD

I have a picture of Inuyasha's car, Ferrari's 612 Scaglietti and you can see the picture here: h t t p : / / w w w . f e r r a r i m o d e l h q . c o m / 6 1 2 S c a g l i e t t i . h t m

Please review this story and it _will_ be greatly appreciated. Your comments and opinions are what keeps me going and motivated. Great thanks to all my loyal reviewers/fans/supporters of YAMS; you guys rock!

Many thanks to: xXvampire girl1Xx, Silver Twilight's Moon and Moons Little Wolf Blossom44 for staying with the story and supporting me. I know I update slow and all and I'm terribly sorry for you guys to put up with me but thank you so much. x3

Much kisses and love,

Kimiko=D


	9. This is Halloween

I don't want to lose my motivation these days so I'm trying to write as best as I can in this phase. How was chapter six? Hope it's alright. :/ Remember to review at the end! :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kevin Rudolf's 'Let It Rock', TI's 'Whatever You Like', Natasha Beddingfield's 'Pocket Full of Sunshine', Mandy Moore's 'Only Hope' and Jordan Sparks/Chris Brown's 'No Air'. They all belong to their respectful owners and wonderfully talented artists. =)**

**

* * *

**

"_WHAT?!_" Everyone in the grand room turned their heads towards the centre stage. "What you mean you can't find our drum set?!"

"I mean what I mean moron." A calm voice said. "Do you see any drum sets around here? Where _hell_ did you tell that helper-boy to move it to?" You can tell the annoyed tone in Sesshoumaru's voice and no one wants an annoyed inu-youkai on their hands.

A threatening growl was heard. "The Grand Hall of course, where the _fuck_ else?!" Apparently a pissed off hanyou seemed more dangerous at the moment. Looking at his half-brother's amused face, he growled out a frustrated grunt and went to find that stupid assistant.

Things haven't been looking good for Haunting Memories. The microphone that seemed to working for the last two years have suddenly died on them, which was why Kagome's missing in the Grand Hall and is somewhere in the school looking for a spare microphone. Sango's still figuring out why the lights are going on and off. Miroku was checking over the dance schedule with the event manager but his mind's probably on how big her boobs are rather than the time slots. Sesshoumaru's setting up the band's instruments but isn't doing anything now since he has no drum sets.

Cutting around the corner, he spotted the short brown hair boy and quickly caught up with him. "Hey assistant boy!" His harsh demanding made the poor guy flinch. The freshmen slowly turned around with fear in his eyes. Inuyasha mentally smirked, at least the boy knew he did something wrong.

"Umm, i-is there so-something I-I could help you w-with?" The boy stuttered. Inuyasha looked at the name tag clipped on his left chest. _Hojo Akitoki. _"Yea Hobo, I asked you to move the Haunting Memories' drum sets to the Grand Hall but it still isn't there yet."

Hojo's face blanched. "Bu-but I just wheeled it in! I swear I did!"

"Yea well we don't see it anywhere boy. Now where'd you put our drum set?" Inuyasha added a little growl in his voice to threaten out the poor boy some answers.

"I-I s-swear! I transported the set into the room like you told me to! You can go look for yourself!" The shaking boy pointed to the direction opposite from the Grand Hall. Inuyasha's eyebrow arched. _So that's the problem_. "Do you even _know_ where the Grand Hall is?"

"Y-yea, isn't it the big room right down that hall?" He seemed uncertain of his answer though.

The hanyou slapped his forehead. "You idiot, that's the Hall of Performing Music! Don't you know the difference between these two?!" He quickly strode towards the room ranting on about 'stupid Hobos these days' with the assistant following closely behind him.

"I-I am _terribly_ sorry Takahashi-sama! I'm new in this school and am still getting used to all the rooms around the school." Hojo repeatedly apologized for his stupid mistake. The two went into the grand room and helped each other to transport everything on the platform truck they brought with them. All the while Hojo kept saying his sorries.

"Ok ok, you can stop now." Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just help me with this thing! I swear, freshmen these days…" He mumbled to himself. A chuckle came from no where and the two boys looked up to see Kagome with four microphones in her arms.

"You don't have to be so mean. It's just a little mistake after all." Kagome smiled. The hanyou rolled his eyes at her defense over Hobo and he caught the blush on his face. He growled deeply in his chest so they wouldn't notice. Somehow he didn't like the idea of the moron blushing over Kagome.

"I see you got the microphones." Inuyasha tried to change the subject.

The girl nodded. "One of the music teachers lent them to me. He said he kept it for emergencies like this one." Inuyasha's eyebrow arched. _He_? Somehow, he also didn't like the idea of an older male alone with Kagome. He shook his head. Why was he getting protective all of a sudden? He tried to put his mind on the drum sets.

Apparently Kagome wouldn't let him. "So, you ready for tonight?"

"Keh duh, why wouldn't I be? The question is, are you?" He smirked with a challenge. Kagome half-smiled half-smirked back.

"You shouldn't be worried. I'll do just _fine_." The two sophomores silently announced their challenge with eye contact and a smirk, leaving poor Hojo confused and left out. Trying to bring himself in the conversation, he cleared his throat to catch their attention. "So uhh…I guess that you two..will be attending the uhh, dance right?"

Inuyasha looked at the stuttering boy dully while Kagome smiled at his effort. Before she could give an answer, Inuyasha interrupted. "What do you think Hobo? We're the band _playing_ for the dance, of course we're gonna be in it." He said with sarcasm. Kagome gave him a look saying to be nice. He rolled his eyes at her.

"What he's saying is yes we'll be at the dance the whole time. Are you going…" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the name tag to get a closer look. "Are you going too Akitoki-san?" Inuyasha glowered to himself. Why is she being so polite to a complete stranger? Didn't her mom teach her about talking to strangers?!

"Uhh, yes I will be attending." Hojo blushed lightly. "A-and I was hoping that I could perhaps meet you on the dance floor sometime?"

The hanyou's thick eyebrow rose. _What the hell is that kind of pick up line?_ Before she could answer, he beat her to it again. "Sorry, but we'll be performing almost all the way through the dance so you'll likely not have a chance and time with her. 'Sides, we're leaving early tonight."

Kagome jabbed him in the side with her elbow and gave him a glare. But Inuyasha ignored her and looked over to Hobo to see his defeated face. He smirked, maybe _that'll_ keep him away. Once the drum set was set in the Grand Hall, Inuyasha shooed the young boy away. Kagome went up to him with a small glare. "You know you didn't have to say that last sentence."

"But it's true; we _will_ be on the stage for the entire thing."

"Well you could've worded that more nicely!" She reasoned.

"Hey, I'm straightforward that way. Can't change that now can we?" He smirked and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Kagome pouted, knowing she lost the little argument but let it when Sango called her over with a smile on her face. "Found the mike Kags?"

She nodded with a smile. "How're the lights going?"

"Ugh, still working on it but we're improving a lot." The taller girl rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you wanna go for a little celebration after the dance?"

Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Actually u-umm, I'm going trick or treating tonight." Sango cocked her head to the side.

"Really? With who, family?" Before Kagome could answer, someone beat her to it…again.

"No she's going with me and the twins." Inuyasha came up with a smirk. Kagome glared up at him. "Could you stop answering questions for me?" He ignored her and gave an amused smile at Sango's bewildered expression.

"Sh-she knows?!" The girl squeaked. With an affirmative nod, Sango squealed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do you know how _hard_ it was for me to just…_spill_ everything out?! I just want to talk everything to you about it. But now that the secret's out, shall we have some girl time?" She winked and pulled Kagome away by the elbow—

—which was then pulled back by a certain hanyou. "Nuh uh uh, we still got work to do so pull your asses together and get this thing all set up before school ends."

For the rest of the day, Haunting Memories practiced their written songs over and over again to do some last minute touch-ups and perfect each one. By the time the 3 o'clock bell rang, each member carried a thing layer of sweat from all the effort and heated up atmosphere. Placing each of their instruments on their rests, the group packed up their things.

"Alright, great work guys." Inuyasha praised his band. "Then I'll guess we'll see each other at 5. Oh and Kagome?" The girl looked at him. "Make sure to bring a bag of your own; one can never pass on free candies right?" She smiled with agreement.

On their way out, many students went up and wished them good luck. That's when many of them recognized the new raven haired girl.

"Hey, so you're the new female singer for HM?"

"You're so quiet sometimes; hope you're not the same on stage."

"Good luck on your first performance Higurashi-san!"

"Break a leg girl, hope you don't disappoint."

The last comment made the whole group stop, well except for Sesshoumaru who shook his head and kept on going. Kagome lowered her head at the true meaning behind the sentence. Sango's eyes fired up while Miroku had a cold gaze towards whoever said that; no one was going to insult their close friend without getting away with it.

Kikyo's smirk grew. "No seriously, go break a leg. Even that can be more entertaining that your voice." Kagome winced and looked away, her shoulders sulking even lower than before. Sango lunged at the sneering woman but was stopped by a strong arm blocking her way. She looked up to see a glowering hanyou.

"And I'll be there to catch her, to make sure she doesn't have these unfortunate events fallen upon her." Kagome slowly looked up in curiousity. Kikyo stood appalled, frozen in her stance along with her friends behind her. Sango looked quite satisfied at Inuyasha's comeback and kept a victorious smirk on her face. Miroku seemed impressed for some reason perhaps at Inuyasha's sudden broad use of vocabulary?

"Oh wait, you're going to the dance?" Sango pretended to be surprised. "But you'll ruin everything, especially since this is the first dance of the year. Wouldn't want a bad first impression on them right? But wait you _are _the bad impression!"

Kikyo hissed Sango. "Of course I'll be attending the dance. I would _never _miss out Inu-kun's performance." She batted her eyelashes at the hanyou. "Yea well I'd prefer you do." He muttered, though Kikyo could hear him clearly. Her eyes twitched and with a 'humph', she walked away. Giggling, Sango stuck out a tongue at the leaving group. "That'll teach them a lesson."

"Thanks guys." Kagome's grateful brown orbs melted their hearts.

"Hey, what are friends for?!"

**

* * *

**

"Hello TAA students and welcome to our first dance of the year, the Halloween Dance!" Cheers and shouts filled the Grand Hall as the last of the people piled in the room. "Now as always for our main entertainer, a popular band is back on the stage, so give it up for…Haunting Memories!!" Even a greater applause was given. Smoke floated in the corners and created a layer on the ground, stage lights entranced the platform and an electric guitar vibe can be heard in the background.

It's show time.

"_I see your dirty face  
Hide behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine_

_Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine_

_Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_Just Let It Rock (rock)  
Let It Rock (Rock)  
Let It Rock (Rock)  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time"_

The school screamed for their song. Inuyasha smirked with confidence. "Thanks guys, that was one of our new songs we've just worked on. Hope you liked it." He was interrupted by a large hoard of female screaming voices. "Uhh, thanks? Anyways, tonight is going to about you guys so just relax and have the time of your life. You guys ready to do that for me?!" Ear-piercing screams trembled around the whole room. "Alright, let's get the party started."

"_Hey Jill  
You know the old sugar daddy_

_I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_Anytime you want to pick up the telephone  
You know it ain't nothin to drop a couple stacks on you  
Wanted you could get it my dear  
Five million dollar home, drop Bentley's I swear  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_Shawty you da hottest love the way you drop it  
Brain so good (good) swore you went to college  
Hundred cant deposit, vacations hit the tropics  
Cause errbody know it ain't trickin if ya got it  
Ya need to never ever gotta go to yo wallet  
Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket  
Five six, rides with rims and a pocket kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get  
My chick could have what she want  
And go in any store for any bag she want  
And know she ain't never had a man like that  
To buy you anything ya heart desire like that  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_I'm talkin' big boy rides  
And big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
The thang get so wet, it hit so right  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
That's right  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke niggas be quiet_

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

_Hey Jill"_

"Alright now as most of you guys know, we have a new member in HM, Kagome Higurashi. She'll be our lead female singer from now on and this is her first time performing with us. So here she is, Kagome Higurashi!" Cheers and shouts soon turned to wolf-whistles and cat-calls. Inuyasha looked to where the girl was standing and his heart almost dropped dead at the sight.

It was a dark red cotton dress that hugged her petite body perfectly. Two peach white straps travelled up her shoulders and tried itself in a bow at the back of her slim neck, holding the dress in place. Another peach white sash wrapped around her upper waist, emphasizing the curves she possessed. There was a small flowery design that resembled Sakura branches in the colour of white pink. The bottom rim was bordered with again peach white colour and the dress flowed smoothly and openly down like a summer dress and reached to her knees. Her smooth long legs were revealed for the first time (since she always wore jeans). The outfit was completed with a pair of worn down converse shoes. Inuyasha smirked; what a way to finish the look.

Her raven tresses rolled down her bare shoulders, framing her soft heart-shaped face. She had slight make-up on; faint eyeliner highlighting her dark brown orbs, mascara revealing long thick eyelashes and clear lip-gloss to emphasize her soft pink lips. Kagome wore her own natural blush, creating a lively look yet beautiful and the same time.

Sango beamed proudly at her wonderful creation. Kagome might've complained it was a waste one hour but she thought otherwise. Looking over to Inuyasha, she knew the dress was also a right choice. After all, having a girl wear his favourite colour is an additional point right?

Kagome glanced side to side at the many people looking up at him with much nervousness. She blushed under Inuyasha's gaze and the males' encouragement downstage. She had no idea she'd catch such big attention, which was something the girl wasn't used to. After hearing her cue when the band started to play, she walked up and took Inuyasha's centre spot holding the microphone. This is it, her very first live performance. Better do it well.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh_

_Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place_

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh_

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me  
Do anything you can to control me, oh, oh no_

_Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place_

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow and I call it home  
And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light  
And nobody cries, there's only butterflies_

_Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place_

_Take me away, a secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away to better days  
Take me away, a hiding place_

_Take me away  
(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)  
A secret place  
(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)  
To better days take me away  
Take me away  
(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)  
A secret place  
(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)  
Take me away, a hiding place_

_The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright  
The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright_

The last five words were finished with a smile. Confidence built up and she let herself go. With the help of Inuyasha, she was able to be wild and fool around. The crowd roared for Kagome while keeping their dancing. The next song came right after and it was Inuyasha's turn to sing.

The dance went on for a good period of time when the drums' tempo decreased. "Alright, it's time for some of you couples out there to share a moment without any nosy friends bugging in. So get on the dance floor lovers!"

Guys and gals locked their hands together as they lead each other onto the dance floor. The lights dimmed on the stage and the disco ball was the only thing that lit up the room, creating a romantic and starry atmosphere. Placing her bottle down, Kagome stood and got ready. Inuyasha wrote the whole thing by himself and she felt that it was _her_ song to sing. It was _she_ who needed to express the lyrics. The girl just hoped she'd sing the way he wanted the song to be sung.

"'Only Hope' written by our very own Inuyasha." She introduced. She closed her eyes and smiled. This song…she would sing for her sunshines.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

Another slow song came on but this time it came from the DJ. The band decided to take a little break before performing again. Grabbing a drink from the serving table, the gang found an empty table in the corner and sat down.

"Phew," Miroku sighed in contemplate. "Was it always this life-draining before?"

"No it's just you." Sango answered. "You're getting old."

The others chuckled. "That was a good performance Kags, you were amazing up there!" Sango praised with an enthusiastic smile. Kagome returned her smile and bowed her head as a thank you. She was just too overwhelmed by the experience of performing like on stage. The thrill, the blood rush, the excitement and accomplished feeling, not to mention the pride over the band and herself after a great performance. The students showed their appreciation and how well they were entertained by cheering and singing along with some of the known songs. Their dancing also showed great enthusiasm. _And it's mainly created by us, Haunting Memories._ Kagome beamed proudly.

"—rashi? He-_lloooh_! Is anyone there inside that dumb head of yours?" Her mind snapped back to reality as a prissy voice interrupted her thoughts. "Geez, why are we getting all smiley and crap? It's not like it was a _great_ performance. And oh my god, even _I_ can sing better than you." Kikyo gloated.

"Are you here to just complain about Kagome?" Inuyasha glared. "'Cause if you are, then I suggest you leave before our night is ruined and I get pissed off."

"Actually, I was wondering," Kikyo stalked up to the seated hanyou seductively and bent down low, making sure he had sight of her humongous breasts and smirked. "if you'd like to dance with me."

Inuyasha scrunched his nose in disgust. "Um no thanks."

Kikyo leaned forward and brought her lips close to his puppy ears. "Oh c'mon, you know you want to."

This time, he growled. Pushing Kikyo away, the annoyed hanyou stood up with his gripped fists hanging by his side. "I'm trying to be civil here Hitomi, but if you take it too far, I'll be more than happy to show you what 'humiliation' means." He warned. Stepping back, Kikyo put on a scowling face and whipped around, followed closely by her friends.

Miroku gave his buddy a high five while Sango rooted. Kagome just sat smiling while sipping her drink. Their little celebration was shortly interrupted when a group of girls came up to them. "Higurashi-san, you did awesome up there!" Kagome blushed and muttered thanks. But the praises didn't just stop there.

"I never knew your voice would be so beautiful and talented!"

"I'm very glad and happy you joined Haunting Memories."

"Yea, it'll be a great addition to the band!!"

"Although," A girl with brown hesitation eyes said. "Takahashi-kun _is_ the best…" Of course, it's always Inuyasha that they're really here for. "W-would you like to dance with me Takahashi-kun?"

"Yea," The other friends agreed in unison. "Dance with us Takahashi-kun!"

Inuyasha held up his hands in defense. "Whoa haha, easy there ladies. Sorry but I'm sure you know that I don't do dances. We just don't mix well together." He nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Although disappointed, they still giggled like school girls (well technically they were) and walked away, accepting his apology.

"Aww come on Yashi-kun," Miroku mocked. "Just _one_ dance?!" Inuyasha laughed and pushed him off.

"Screw off Roku. Anyways, I'm gonna go get a refill. Anyone want to come with me?"

Kagome shot her hands up. "I'll go and get some snacks for you guys." Together they made their way through the crowded place. She actually felt quite self-conscious especially with that dress on. Never in her life had she worn such revealing clothes and she felt uneasy with all the intense staring the boys were giving her. A strong arm wrapped around her bare shoulders and she looked up.

Inuyasha was giving her a reassured smile. Warmth and safety welled up inside and she smiled back. Though she still felt uncomfortable when girls kept going up to them and ask the man for a dance. It was easier when the girls were nice and accepted his rejection but when some girls glared at her as it was her fault, she wanted to just disappear on the spot. Apparently Inuyasha also noticed and squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Ignore them." He suggested. "They're just jealous of your voice." He smirked while filling his drink with Coke. Kagome blushed at his praise and at that moment, she froze in realization. _Handsome_. Silver smooth hair flowed down his back, his silk red dress shirt with some buttons left undone revealing a sexy upper chest, sleeves carelessly rolled up, matched with a pair of dark jeans and black shoes. He stood laid back while his mouth moved, seemingly to be talking to her but she paid no attention. The glittering light from the disco-ball shined on his face, creating an illusion of a true man.

Her heart stopped, but she forced it to beat again. _What am I thinking?_ She shook her head softly. _This is Inuyasha we're talking about here. I bet he never think these stuff when he looks at me. Stop giving yourself hope Kagome!_ Yet…hope for what exactly? She didn't know.

"—ome?" She snapped back to reality. "Let's get back. Our break's almost over." Kagome nodded and followed after Inuyasha. Blushing, she hoped she wasn't staring dreamily at him earlier on.

Sango spotted them coming and threw her hands up in exaggeration. "There you are! How long does it take for you to fill a drink?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when Miroku cut in with a smirk. "Relax BB; I'm sure they were just caught in the…heat of the moment back there."

**BONK**

**WACK**

"Don't get any ideas bozo."

"Do _not _call me that name in public!"

"So you'd rather me use it when we're alone?" The man wiggled his eyebrows.

**SLAP**

"Would you _shut_ up!?" A very red Sango hissed.

"She's not denying it..." Miroku grinned more. "Oh Sango, don't hide the fact that you love how I yell BB whenever we reached cloud nine."

Kagome's jaw dropped when her head finally got the hidden message after a few minutes of shocked and awkward silence. Quickly, the hanyou beside her covered her ears to prevent her from hearing any future Miroku-words.

"…I've just been scarred for life…"

**

* * *

**

The crowd screamed and cheered once again when Haunting Memories. As the band got ready to perform their last song of the night, Inuyasha ranted on about their band. "—ryday. We've been working hard and especially on this last song. It's dedicated to my buddy Miroku and his girlfriend Sango. Even though the moron hits on girls numerously and she slaps him in return—" Everyone laughed. "—they're still very in love and will be for a long time. So this one's for you guys and also for all the couples here at the dance!!"

_"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Kagome: _  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

Inuyasha:

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

This song should be for Sango and Miroku. Why can't they sing it instead?! It was kind of awkward when the lyrics are so meaningful and deep. It talked about a relationship so strong and deep and she had nothing to do with that. Yet she could really relate herself into this. It was like singing to her babies; how she'd die before they're taken away from her again. Right, this song is for Aki and Aka.

Kagome:

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Both:

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

Inuyasha:

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Kagome:

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Inuyasha:

_So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

It was so confusing. What does this song really mean?! Inuyasha was the one who wrote it and he didn't really experience all of this 'relationship' stuff that was so deep before. What was he thinking while he made up the lyrics, the words? And why did it make more sense when he sang it with the girl in front of him?! Why did it seem like it was more for her to hear? Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, trying to find her dark-chocolate orbs.

Both:

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
There's no air, no air_

_Ooohhhhh.._

Inuyasha finally locked Kagome's eyes with his. Confusing hit her as to why he kept looking at her as he sang. What was he trying to tell her? As the song developed, the world around them started to diminish as the lyrics took control of their souls; one singing for her precious darlings and one for a special friend.

Both:

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
_

Finally taking no more of those intense molten orbs, she broke contact. Kagome froze in her spot as Inuyasha closed the distance between them. He was looking down softly at her bangs, trying to reach her eyes while Kagome's bowed to avoid contact. Instead, she kept staring at the bottom of his neck in longing and confusion.

Kagome:

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_No air_

It was a moment of silence until the room broke into applause. Their world forgotten and the illusion broken, the two lead singers distanced themselves apart, smiled and bowed in gratitude. "Thanks for having us tonight TAA and enjoy the rest of your night! We'll be leaving early tonight but you'll see more of us soon!" The DJ took over and everything gradually went back to normal.

Though for Inuyasha and Kagome, it was an awkward scene. After such intense and confusing event each didn't know what to say to each other. Trying their best to avoid each other, they packed their stuff in silence. The rest of the band obviously noticed this and of course witnessed the whole scene on stage. Eyeing each other, they all agreed to question them in private later (though Sesshoumaru didn't really care).

When all their stuff was put away in Sango's Sesshoumaru's van, it was time to talk to each other again. Looking over to Inuyasha, Kagome sighed. She knew he wouldn't say a word unless _she_ makes the first move. _I just hope he won't make it more awkward._

Walking up, she smiled. "So, I guess it's time for trick-or-treating."

"Oh yea, get ready for some sugar-loaded twin-powered hell." Thankfully, he smirked back naturally.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!! Inuyasha and Kagome take the twins out on Halloween to take free candies (hey, that's what I call it x3)!! During their adventurous night, the boys reveal their opinions and feelings about their biological mother. Good or bad? The next day, Kagome gets some recognition after her brilliant performance at the Halloween dance and a new hot topic spreads around the school; could there be something going on between the two singers?**

I've added a link to what Kagome's dress looks like. The basic outline/format of it all but the colours are definitely different: h t t p : / / 1 5 d o l l a r s t o r e . c o m / p / t r i x x i - s t r e t c h - c o t t o n - d r e s s - w - f l o r a l - e m b r o i d e r y / 1 4 1 0 8 7 6 8 8 8

FIIINIIIIIIIIIISHED! 8D FINALLY! XD Whoot; it's 12:20 in the morning and my neck is killing me. I've been staying up so late these days just to work on this. I've been really motivated these couple of days so I'm trying to take advantage of that. I hope you liked this chapter and dont mind the lyrics. I just didnt want to say "enter (song name) here" which would totally ruin the chapter (T_T). And I think it's my first attempt at songfic so let me know how I did! ...bad I bet buh w/e. =)

Thank you to nozome who did all that math on # of reviews to make me feel happy in the heart, ur efforts are much appreciated! And also to Hitomi Takahashi for song suggestions; even though I didnt get to use them but now I really like 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Monroe'. Thank you to all who took the time to review; you're all my inspiration and fire to keep this story going. x3

Reviews would be much appreciated! :P

Kimiko


	10. I Don't Know

It's 12:51 (continuing after I updated) and I'm frigging _cold_. Since the heater's off (hey, we're Asians; we're cheap :S) it's dead freezing at night. Here in Canada, it's probably -2 degree Celsius right now and believe me…you do _not_ want to experience it. :/

Just to warn you, it's note passing time for the Inu-gang! So here are some legends just so you don't get mixed up. :P Oh and if you need a perfect-grammar version of the notes, just review or message me and I'll send you guys a copy.

_Scratch-scratch_: Kagome/Inuyasha

**Scratch-scratch**: Sango/Miroku

**

* * *

**

The ride back to Inuyasha's place was surprisingly uncomfortable. Usually she felt easy and safe around the hanyou but not tonight, well at least no the 'easy' part. Maybe it's because of the last performance; perhaps too much emotion was put into it? Or it was because of the eye contact Inuyasha kept on forcing her to keep. Well 'forcing' would be over-exaggerating since parts of her wanted to keep on going but there was something in his eyes that practically _challenged_ her, _dared_ her to look back and into his _soul_.

Or maybe she was hallucinating.

When they arrived, Aki and Aka were already waiting impatiently at the front doors for a familiar red sports car. When Rubi came into view, they jumped excitedly up and down giggling like mad. As Kagome stepped out of the car, the boys ran down the stone stairs, each grabbed her legs and gave it a tight squeeze.

"MISS K'GOME!!"

The raven hair girl laughed at their enthusiasm and returned their welcome hugs. "Hey guys, how've you guys been doing?"

"GOOD!" They answered in unison. Aki was dressed as a soccer player. A complete outfit with soccer shoes, black knee socks, a pair of white shorts and a red t-shirt with the logo of Manchester United on it. He had a soccer ball in his hand and looked like he was ready for a game.

"I'm guessing you're Manchester United soccer player." Kagome said.

Aki shook his head. "I'm 'David Beck-ham—"

"Beckham Ki." His daddy corrected.

"Right. Daddy said David is an amazing soccer player so I wanted to be him." Aki smiled cheekily. "He also said David was 'hot' so I match him even more!"

Kagome laughed. "You're right on that one handsome." She turned to Aka, who was in a Buzz Lightyear costume. He shied away when her attention was completely on her. "And who're you suppose to be Aka-chan?"

"I-I'm Buzz L-Lightyear." He quietly answered.

"Oh, so you want to be like him when you grow up?" She asked gently.

The boy nodded. "Y-yea. I want to go to space just like him."

She smiled warmly. Her kids have big dreams in their little minds. "I'm sure you'll get a chance. And when you do, make sure to bring me along with you ok?"

This time with a little more confidence, he nodded with a smile.

Kagome stood up. "Now, let's go trick-or-treating before all the candies are gone and we only get tricks!" Giggling, the twins climbed on the car and let both teenagers buckled them up. Settling in, they drove to a neighborhood with lots of houses and already there were many kids running around. Kagome stepped out and took the kids with her as Inuyasha went off to find a place to park his car.

"Ok," She said enthusiastically. "Which house should we go to first?" Her answer was the boys running off on their own to a house on the right. She rolled her eyes playfully and quickly followed after them. Inuyasha came up behind them and house by house, street by street, they walked on as more candy filled their bags.

Aki looked at his treats with longing then pulled his puppy face to Inuyasha. "Daddy, can I eat one right now?" Seeing his brother taking action, Aka joined in with his puppy expression. "I want to eat one too daddy!"

"Boys, you know we have to check them over to make sure they're not bad candies." He reminded them with a stern fatherly voice.

"Well then why don't we check it right now?" Kagome skipped over and took a Kit Kat bar out of Aka's bag. Pulling down the wrapper, she took a small bite of the chocolate bar. After a few seconds of munching and swallowing, she suddenly froze with her eyes widened.

"K'gome what's wrong?!" Aki became worried.

"G-gome?" Aka started shaking with concern and fear. Only Inuyasha didn't do anything since he knew she was only acting it out for the kids. Chuckling to himself, he made a mental note. _Remind Kagome never to take drama._

Dropping the chocolate, her hands flew to her throat. Her knees slowly bent as her body lowered to the ground. Lying down with her head sideways on her hand, her eyes fluttered and slowly closed.

By now the twins were really starting to get scared. "K'gome-chan?! What's happening?!! Get up get up!!" Both were trying to lift her up by the arms. Looking with absolute fright at their dad, their eyes pleaded. "Daddy help K'gome HELP!!"

His deep amused chuckle brought the kids to a stop. Why was their dad laughing when Kagome-chan was dying?! Tears welled up in the corner of their eyes in confusion. "D-dadd-dy?" They whimpered in question.

"_Now _do you know why we check all the candies before we eat them?" He asked them. Realization hit them in the head as they turned back and watched the still girl. She was still playing dead but there was a curve in the corner of her lips. Relief filled their hearts as they jumped on the girl. "K'GOME! YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

She laughed as they hovered over her. When she felt wetness on her shirt, she looked down and her heart tugged. Her boys were crying, hugging her tightly. "W-we tho-ought y-you wer-re de-de-DEAAD!" Her expression softened and wrapped her small arms around them, reassuring them that everything is fine. The thought of Aki and Aka crying for her was just too overwhelming. Tears formed in her eyes as well and she lowered her chin to rest on their heads.

When they recovered, the twins broke apart and wiped their tears furiously away. Boys who cry in front of everyone are weak and they don't want to show that. Kagome stood and straighten herself up. She didn't notice the big shadow overpowering hers until a warm hand covered her cheeks as a thumb wiped leftover tears away. She looked up and found Inuyasha looking down at her warmly. "Ok now?" She nodded and put up a brave smile.

It was already late into the night and they decided the kids need to get home. They had of four Halloween bags and the boys were getting sleepy. Each carrying them into the car, Kagome and Inuyasha buckled them up, dumped the treats in the trunk and drove home.

When they arrived, Kagome quietly picked up Aka while Inuyasha carried Aki and both crept upstairs into their rooms. Inuyasha asked her to tuck them in while he went downstairs to get the bags in. Kagome knelt down, secretly thanking him for letting her having a private time with her children. Bringing the blankets up their chin, she watched warmly as they tried to stay awake for her.

"I like you Mei-chan." Aka slurred as his eyes drooped, opened in a flash, then drooped again. "You're so nice…and you smell nice." Stroking his hair, she smiled in return and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night Ka-chan." During their nightly adventure, they made a nickname for each other just for fun. Aki was Ki-chan since Inuyasha originally calls him Ki while Aka was Ka-chan. The twins gave her the nickname 'Mei-chan' since it "sounds pwetty, just like her."

Turning towards Aki, she repeated the same actions and kissed his forehead after tucking him snuggly. "Night Ki-chan."

"Goo-night." He murmured as sleep fell upon him. But he didn't let go until he spoke one last thing. "We don't need mommy…we've got..Mei-chan…..here.."

Her heart stopped as her eyes watered instantly. _Oh Aki…if you only knew… _The conversation from earlier filled her head and reminded her of her final decision.

_*Flashback*_

"_You're so nice Mei-chan, much more than our mommy." Aka swung his arm with hers. Kagome cocked her head in confusion; have they met their mom before? They couldn't have because _she_ was their mother._

"_We don't even _know _who 'mommy' is Aka, we've never met her." Aki pointed out, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Buh I bet she's not as nice as Mei-chan."_

_Kagome gulped as curiousity hit her. "H-how come you think that Ki-chan?"_

"_Because she _never_ once seen us. Because she doesn't want to."_

_She wanted to cry at her own son's answer. How could they even think that? Did they know how much she wanted to meet them again, how much she suffered without them with her?! Though she couldn't blame them; it was true their mother never seen them before but that was because she couldn't help it!!_

"_That's nonsense Aki; every mommy would love to see their child." She reasoned._

_Aka seemed to agree. "Yea Aki, I know we'll meet mommy someday." He smiled sadly, his positive hope was there but he knew it was impossible and deep down inside, he knew his brother was right._

"_Then why did mommy leave us in the first place?" Tears welled up in his blue and brown eyes for the second time this night. "Why did she give us away to someone else? Buh I'm glad because daddy's here instead of her." He huffed out; apparently anger got the better of him. "I dun wanna _ever_ see her!!"_

_Those six words shattered her heart to pieces. She had to rip her hands from their hold to cover her mouth from making any noises. Her shoulders were munched together as she tried her hardest not to burst into tears. The twins looked at her in confusion as to why she suddenly broke apart. That's when Inuyasha came in, swirled the broken girl and pressed her against his chest. Signaling the boys to sit on the bench not far under a tree, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and patted her back._

"_Shhh Kags, it's alright. They're just sad and mad about this whole thing." He comforted with soft words._

"_They hate me! They think I abandoned them, that I don't want them! They think I don't _love_ them!" Her voice was muffled into his grey hoodie. "They think I gave them away like some sort of unwanted gift!! They hate me…they _hate_ me!!"_

"_No no, they're just sad that they didn't get to meet their mother yet. Don't think any of these stuff." His ears drooped at the sound of Kagome's cries; he felt so helpless and useless about this situation. "They like you Kagome, so much. If they knew you were their mother they'd definitely accept you."_

"NO!!" _Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and looked dead into his eyes. The twins turned their heads at the sound of her cry; they were pretty far to hear what was going on but they knew Mei-chan was upset about something_.

"_You _mustn't _tell them _anything_ about me!! Don't let find out that I'm their mom." Fear reached her eyes as she pleaded him to promise her. "Please…" She sobbed. "They'll hate me if they find out…and I don't want to lose them again after this." The heartbroken girl was once again embraced by two strong arms._

"_Ok Kags, I promise I won't tell them." He gave her his word. "But they have to know someday.."_

_She shook her head. "It's better to not let them know right now. I know this relationship is very easy to break and vulnerable, I can't risk anything as of now. In fact, it's better if they _never_ know it at all."_

_He buried his eyebrows together. "That's nonsense Kags; they _have_ to know some point. This is a major secret you're keeping and sooner or later, it somehow _will_ reach to them. And when that time comes, they'll probably be even more pissed off that you didn't tell them anything!!"_

"_Then what am I suppose to do?!" She broke out. "Suddenly tell them I'm their real mother and everything will be fine? NO!! They'll kick me and ignore me for the rest of their lives! It's…" She chocked on her words. "It's bett-ter to s-stay as th-their fri-ends."_

_Thinking of no other words that could comfort the crying girl, Inuyasha pulled her tightly against him and let her sob into his shirt. Looking over to the twins, who were quietly sitting on the bench with their little legs swinging back and forth in patience. They knew something was wrong with Kagome therefore waiting would be a good idea right now. Their questioning eyes looked at him and he smiled back in reassurance. Everything was going to be alright…hopefully._

_*End Flashback*_

She still had difficulties before if she should tell the truth but after what happened tonight, she just couldn't. The boys practically hate their mother so why would she get herself in that position? Like she said before, it's better to stay unknown and quiet.

Inuyasha came up to check on them. Kagome gave them one last goodnight before leaving the room and gently shutting the door behind her. "You ok?" He asked in concern. Taking a deep breath and nodded. With Inuyasha's support around her waist, the two went downstairs and towards the car. It had been a long night and both of them needed a good rest.

**

* * *

**

Next day at school, it was hectic for the young girl; everywhere she went, students went up and congratulated on her performance and you don't know how many times she blushed in embarrassment and bow as a thanks. She was used to all the given attention so she didn't know how to handle it.

Especially on one particular subject that seemed to spark interest and curiousity out of all students.

"Higurashi-sama, is there something going on between you and Takahashi-sama?"

"N-no." She muttered.

"That what was that 'interaction' during the last song?" Everyone went quiet for her answer.

"I…i-it was n-nothing at all…" She stuttered; the questions were making her uncomfortable by the second.

"Are you sure about that? Well I think it was more than no—"

"Now let's not get carried away in these interrogations." Inuyasha entered. "Cant you see you're making our favourite girl uneasy?"

Murmuring apologies, the students slowly backed off and walked to their classes. Looking gratefully at the man beside her, she murmured a thank you. Inuyasha shrugged, telling her she didn't need all of that crap.

"Oh yea ," He dug something out of his pocket. "Kit Kat and Aero; Aki and Aka's favourite snack. They wanted Mei-chan—" He winked at the cute nickname given by the twins. "To have their favourite candy, since you're their favourite friend."

Her face softening, Kagome took the chocolates and kissed it. "Tell them thanks, and that they're my best friends in the whole world.

He smiled warmly. "Sure, no problem."

"And thank you Inuyasha."

He shrugged again as they entered music class. "Everyone deserves a second change right?"

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day went by smoothly…if you didn't count all the extra-attention given to poor Kagome. All day, she always had a feeling she was being stalked and believe me, the experience isn't exactly pleasant. Is this what it's like being 'popular'? Do Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango deal with this everyday as well?

Even though Inuyasha prevented the uncomfortable questions earlier on, people still went up and kept asking. The worst thing was…Sango was one of these people.

"Hey hey, so what was all _that_ about last night?" Before she could reply, Sango cut her. "And don't tell me it was nothing, 'because I know it was _something_!"

When she realized her friend pretended to be deaf and ignore her, she nudged and poked her sides to get her attention. "Hey come _on_ Kags! I'm your best friend!"

"But really, there was nothi—"

"Tayija-san and Higurashi-san." Both girls cursed in their heads as Akujo-sensei caught them red-handed. "Perhaps you girls would like to share some of your opinions on the basic elements of trigonometry since you're so excitingly chatting about the wonderful topic."

Sango's mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of a quick answer but her mind went blank for the moment. Kagome didn't even try as she bowed an apology and went back to taking notes. Just a few minutes into the lesson, a neatly folded piece of paper was thrown onto her desk and instinctively, Kagome looked over to Sango, who acted innocent and was busy scribbling down the notes the math teacher wrote on the chalkboard.

Quietly opening it, she found it was indeed Sango writing yet another note.

**Yo, Sango here.**

She always wrote that before writing down anything else. I guess you could say it was her signature start in a note.

**neways, u no wat im gonna say so y dun u just spill grl**

**n believe me, ima not stop till i get sum answrs (.)**

Kagome sighed. She's never going to give up eh?

_Seriously Sango, nothing's going on._

_We just sang our parts of the song_

…_and got into it too much I guess?_

_But I swear to the lords above,_

"_That" (whatever you're implying on) is __nothing__._

**guess ill hafta ask another time (.)**

**buh if it was nthing, y u spending so much time with inu?**

**o yea how was last nights trick/treating?**

_I'm spending a lot of time with the twins, not Inuyasha (.)_

Sango's face drawings have influenced Kagome and now she's obsessed with cute 'emoticons'.

_It was really fun!_

_I haven't gone trick or treating for a long time because well…you know why._

_And with Aki and Aka with us, it was more fun._

_They're filled with such energy, it sure can be tiring._

_But yea, that was an awesome Halloween night.=)_

**twins eh?**

**pssh bet u enjoyed his compny 2**

**aww wish we went wif u guys**

**oh wait nvm, itll ruin ur night out wif inu**

**smoochie smoochie! ;x**

After reading that last comment, Kagome quickly scribbled something on instinct.

_Hey, I don't like Inuyasha!_

_He's just a friend and he's the father of the boys!_

**pssh so?**

**u can still like him (T_T)**

**n who said nething bout liking inu?**

**U brought dat subject urself.**

**ooooooh, u were thinking of him werent u?**

**;D**

_Don't get any ideas Sango._

_Inuyasha's a dear friend and he's done a lot for me._

**SMOOOCHIIIIIIIIIIIE =D**

…**lol sry couldnt resist xD**

**buh srsly - Do you like him Kagome?**

Whoa, Sango's writing with perfect grammar, which meant she _is_ being serious now. Taking her time, she carefully thought. It was a simple yes-or-not question, yet it was so complicated to answer. Her mind's floating around with so many emotions whenever she thinks about Inuyasha. _Does_ she like him? Maybe it's just a silly crush, infatuation that'd fade in time. Inuyasha's so nice and polite and sometimes protective of her so there's no wonder she'd be infatuated.

But she was scared; scared for herself, Inuyasha _and_ the twins. What if she got her hopes up only for her heart to break when she finds out he doesn't feel the same? And what would happen to their precious friendship? She knew the answer to that; it'll break once he knows. Then there was Aki and Aka, two innocent boys stuck (somehow) in the middle of this. Shaking her head, she decided to settle for an easy answer.

_I don't know._

Sango arched her eyebrow after she read those three simple words. So does that mean Kagome _might_ have some feelings for her best friend? She sure hoped so, because Inuyasha _needs_ someone to love and Kagome vice versa. And with the unknowing help of the twins, these two idiots might develop something deep. A light bulb lit up in Sango's head as an idea hit her. That's it! She had something that would be perfect for Kags, Yash _and_ the twins.

After the bell rang, she told Kagome she needed to go and ran out of class. Lips smiling as she saw her locker, she quickly opened it and pulled out two identical pieces of paper. On it was a date and location written. She grinned, praising herself as some sort of genius. Stuffing the items in her bag, she quickly closed her locker and walked to her next class. She couldn't wait to give this to them at lunch.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha growled as his eye twitched in annoyance. For once, Kikyo wasn't the source of the hanyou's anger. Note after note, he threw the pieces of paper into the recycling bin when Akujo-sensei wasn't looking. He didn't look at the notes. He didn't need to since he knew what was written on it.

**What's going on between you and Kags?**

He'd answer if he knew the answer. But truthfully, he didn't. Their song, 'No Air', was meant for Roku and Sango so why did it seem like it was more for him and Kags? The atmosphere around them was awkward. Thank gods the twins helped out a little and eased tension. Then there was the incident when they told Kags of their opinions on their biological mother. Holding her tightly and protectively as she held onto him for support, it just felt so…_right_. But he knew it was wrong…somehow.

Finally getting tired of Miroku's constant note throwing, he decided to get it over with and answer back.

_wtf u tlking bout_

_theres nothing goin on_

_so shut it_

**Oh really?**

**So why did Kagome blush when you guys met during class transaction?**

**Don't lie Yash, I know you way too well**

…**unfortunately (_)**

He rolled his eyes. Stupid Sango influencing her boyfriend into drawing stupid smiley faces.

_yes really_

_u sure she wasnt blushing u?_

_i hate u 2 (=.=")_

Stupid Miroku influencing his best friend into drawing stupid smiley faces and stupid him for falling for it. _I swear, soon the whole world will be smiley-infested._

**You know it's a simple question.**

**Yes or no?**

_yes/no wat dumass?_

**So you ****do**** like him?**

_fuk u _

**Oh sorry, I mean ****her****. (_)**

**And no thanks, I'd rather fuck my girlfriend.**

_fuk u_

**So you hate her?**

_WTF NO?! D8_

**So you like her…**

_WTF NO?! D8_

**HOLY SHIT DOG, MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND!! :**

Inuyasha almost broke into laughter. He loved pissing of Miroku; his expressions are _priceless_. If only he had his camera with him right now. Watching his face turn from smugness to troubled to curiousity to annoyance to hope and finally to pure anger. Now back to the note; thinking carefully, he wrote down an answer that fits his situation at the moment.

_I don't know._

The lunch bell saved his ass and Inuyasha sprang from his seat, determined to evade his buddy's questions. Now that he thought about it, those three words 'I don't know' could cause even more curiousity than either a yes or no. _Great._ He sourly thought. _Should've said yes._

Grabbing a couple of bills out of his pocket, he picked his lunch menu and waited for the lady to pick up his sandwich. Looking over to their table, he found Kagome and Miroku already seated with their lunch. A hint of jealousy rose but he pushed it down. This is Miroku we're talking about; he'd never make a move on Kags. Besides, why does he care so much and get jealous so easily?

Saying a quick thank you, he swiftly walked over to the two and sat down in his usual seat. Noticing a missing person, he asked where Sango was.

"Oh I'm not sure, she was in a hurry to get out of class after math and since we have different classes, I haven't seen her since then." Kagome answered.

Miroku pondered out loud. "Ahh, so no wonder my beautiful Sango was no where in sight when we entered math class. Usually, she is still in the classroom by the time Yash and I arrived."

"Lovesick much?"

"Why Inuyasha, you haven't experienced the feeling when you're away from your only love for too long. But _oh_, you will.." Miroku's dark eyebrows wiggled in amusement.

"Shut it or else I'll shave your head and those ugly eyebrows bold and stitch your lips up good and tight." He threatened as he ate his sandwich.

Kagome made a face. "Whoa, a little too descriptive don't you think."

"Never if you're talking to Roku."

"Hey!!"

Sango finally came in sight as she ran to their table. "Sorry," She panted. Miroku could only stare at her breasts heaving up and down. "Enjie-sensei was being a prick today and kept the whole class in for 15 minutes after the bell." Noticing an intense pair of violet eyes staring at her chest, she growled and wacked Miroku in the head. "Pig."

Kagome giggled. "Well you better start lining up Sango, lunch will be over soon and you won't have time to eat."

Nodding in agreement, she did as Kagome suggested. A few minutes later, she came back with her food. Sitting down, she settled herself in and dug in. While she ate, she fished out the two pieces of paper she stuffed in her backpack before language class and slapped it down the table, catching everyone's attention.

"What's this?" Kagome asked in curiousity. Picking one paper up, she read out loud. "One Adult Admission: The Tokyo Ikimono Zoo: 60th anniversary. Date: November 18th 2008. _Ticket covers one free child's admission as well._"

"It'll be perfect right?" Sango smiled.

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion. "For what?"

"For you guys to go spend a day with Aki and Aka!" Sango rolled her eyes. "Each of you will hold the adult ticket and bring the boys along with you. This is one in a lifetime chance; when else in your life are you going to find _four free_ tickets to the zoo in your hands?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he found a fault in Sango's 'perfect' plan. "It's an _adult_ ticket dipshit," Kagome glared at him for calling Sango that name. "as in 18 of age or older. We're _under_ 18. The tickets will be invalid."

"Pssh," She waved him off. "They don't even check. Trust me, as long as you have a kid with you, or in your case two, they'll figure you guys are their parents or something and let you in as one big happy family." Kagome blushed at the thought. The two of them each holding a twin as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Right…one big happy family.

"It's on a Sunday." Inuyasha took notice of the ticket. "I guess we could go, if what Sango said about the ticket booth is true. 'Sides, the boys haven't been to the zoo for a long time."

Sango grinned widely. "Now there's the positive attitude. How 'bout it Kags?" She said turning to the girl.

"Hmm, well I guess there's no harm in going to the zoo." Kagome thought out loud. "And it'll be great for me to spend time with them."

"Duh," Sango rolled her eyes. "It's my genius plan."

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sat in his sports car in the driveway in front of the school. He was supposed to pick Kagome up and go to his house to spend time with the twins. It's become a little routine nowadays; right after school Inuyasha would wait for her (since she's always late helping the teacher or something) and they'd go to his house, do homework and play with the boys. Aki and Aka didn't seem to mind; in fact they were quite thrilled to see her everyday after school.

He smiled at the memories they've made over the past few weeks. Images of him, Kagome and the twins wrestling each other, tickling themselves to death, running around the house, playing hide-and-seek and silly arguments where both boys were always on Kagome's side flashed in his mind.

At least now there's always something to look forward to after a stressful day at school.

A stinging perfume scent entered his nose and right away, his eyes looked to the source. Verifying his assumption, there she was walking proud and confident in that super mini-skirt of hers. Her snakeskin Gucci bag hung from her shoulder as she strode towards him. She had that lusty gleam in her eyes and he knew where that came from.

Making sure to give a teasing show, Kikyo slowly bent down from her hips, keeping her legs straight and butt up and leaned on the rolled down window. Smirking as she watched Inuyasha's gaze fall onto her, she rested her breasts on her arms, giving it a squeeze. The hanyou would surely fall for her seductive yet 'innocent' act.

"What you want?" He asked in a monotone voice. Or maybe he wouldn't. Kikyo's smile altered but didn't stop there. He'd come to her side sooner or later.

"Why nothing Inu-kun." She answered in a sweet tone. "I was just wondering if you could give me a ride home. It's pretty cold these days and you know how far I live."

Inuyasha looked at her long exposed legs. "Then why the fuck are you still wearing skirts? It'd make sense to wear warmer clothes nowadays." He rolled his eyes.

Kikyo pouted. "Oh c'mon, I know you like it." She huskily teased.

"Actually I don't." He said in a tiring voice. "Now if you don't mind, could you please get off of my car? I don't want anything scratched on my freshly coated paint."

Huffing, Kikyo backed off a bit but didn't go away; she was determined to snatch Inuyasha today once and for all and show everyone who just gave her a ride home. Lately, she noticed how Kagome was always with Inuyasha after school in the hallway or such. Thankfully, today he was alone; a perfect chance. "But can I ride with you? It's really cold and walking home is so tiring!"

He continued to ignore her and stared down at the main entrance expectantly. "Sorry, the seats are reserved. And there's always biking, bussing, taxi or limo since you're rich enough." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the direction where the boy kept looking at. Just who exactly was he waiting for?

Her question was soon answered when Inuyasha stepped on the peddles and drove the car closer to the stone stairs, leaving Kikyo behind in the dust. After clearing the air around her and her throat, she looked up and her face reddened with jealousy and anger.

"Kags!!" The silver hair hanyou shouted from inside the car. There she was, that stupid Higurashi walking down the stairs, with that smile lighting up when she noticed Inuyasha and running towards the car. Kikyo clenched her teeth tightly and her fists rolled up in fury. _That bitch! That stupid damn, boyfriend-stealing whore! How dare she take _my_ Inu-kun like that?_

Not only that, but her jealousy rose when the sudden happy hanyou got out of the car, ran to her side and opened the damn door for her, which she happily accepted and helped herself in. Never has she seen Inuyasha be so nice and gentleman-like with any girls before. He just greeted simple words like 'hello', or 'thank you'. But it's not the fact that he hasn't been like that with any girls; it's the fact that he wasn't like that when he was her boyfriend!!

_Why all of a sudden does that _wench_ get all the special treatment?!_

So this is why those two are always together after school. That bitch somehow slithered her way into Inuyasha's heart and now he's giving her a ride home everyday?! This is outrages!! _…And she said there's nothing going on. MY ASS!!_ She seethed as she thought. Everyone else may have fallen for her stupid little 'I'm-so-innocent-and-naïve' act but _not_ her!

_There has to be something more than this. They don't just all of a sudden like each other!! I'll find out what's going on. And when I do…_Kikyo smirked as venom swirled in her cold grey orbs. _You better watch yourself Higurashi._

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: It's time for the zoo! Seemed like Sango's 'genius plan' did work out and now Inuyasha, Kagome and the twins get to spend a day at the zoo! A full fun day leads to a tiring night, leading to an almost…KISS?! Oh boy oh boy oh boy!!!**

Twilight sucked.

No seriously, the movie disappointed me so much. It was just so…awkward and tense between Bella and Edward and sometimes, it's not even romantic at all! (T_T) I guess it's right about a book always being better than the movie. But oh well, hope the second movie would improve by a lot now that it's no longer a budget movie xP.

Anyways, moving on. I'm planning to update another chapter before Christmas. Either that or upload a one-shot focusing on the Christmas holiday and shit. Iunno, you guys decided…BY REVIEWING! ;D But either way—I know this is kinda too early to say it but—Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Holidays everyone!! x3

Again, reviews are well appreciated and I apologize to those who I haven't replied to yet. All your wonderful reviews kept me going and here it is…another chapter XD Till next time,

Kimiko


	11. THE ZOO!

I have a habit of starting the next chapter right after I update one and then stop for a bit after a while (like a few days even week?). I'm pretty surprised at how I didn't get a major author's block _yet_ (which I'm greatly thankful of) and I'm still pretty into this project. Part of which your reviews have helped me on track so thanks a lot!! =)

**

* * *

**

"Oh Inuyasha there's one!" A bright cheerful voice exclaimed.

An opposite, rather grumpy voice commented. "Damn, it's taken."

"Daddy that's empty!!"

"It's for the disabled people Ki." He grumbled.

"What about that one?"

"Employees."

"That one?"

"Pregnant drivers."

"That one over there?"

"Reserved."

"This one?"

"Told you already—"

"Oh wait Inuyasha, it's available!" Kagome practically jumped in her seat as she saw an open space between the two parked vans.

Thanking the lords above, Inuyasha stepped on it and made a turn into the spot…only to almost crash into a SUV.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"Hey watch it young man! Learn how to drive properly!!"

Ok, that was the last straw. With his window automatically sliding down, he stuck out his long middle finger and gave it a thrusting motion. "Fuck you asshole, it's you who should be the one going back to driving school!!"

As he straightened out his car in the parking slot, he muttered curses about 'stupid fucking morons…driving…fucking SUVs'. Kagome raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched him talk to himself while the twins gasped at daddy's…interesting choice of words.

It has been a hectic morning. The twins wouldn't get up 'cause of their late night gaming (Kagome scolded Inuyasha for letting them stay up so late), then their sleep-deprived selves created trouble for Inuyasha, like cleaning up smashed bowls and dressing them properly. When the young mother arrived, the boys all of a sudden came to life and basically abandoned the poor hanyou. They were pretty late when they got to the zoo so there weren't a lot of parking spots left for Inuyasha's Rubi. It's probably been half an hour now just to look for a parking spot. And trust me, looking for a place to park your car for half an hour…especially with an impatient hanyou and chattering twins can be pretty frustrating.

"C'mon c'mon come _on_!!" Aka urged with excited impatience. He and Aki were already out of the car before it was even off. Kagome hurried herself out, grabbed the things they needed and caught up to the jogging kids. By the time Inuyasha got out, they were already at the front gate. It looked like Sango was right; the staff didn't really care about their age once they saw the two kids with them. Holding their hands, Inuyasha and Kagome entered the zoo.

"Now, what should we see first," Kagome wondered while looking at the map she took. "Which animals you guys want to see?"

"We wanna see the lions and tigers!" Aki and Aka exclaimed in unison.

She smiled and enthusiastically nodded. "Alright, then it's 'Eurasia' we go!" Taking both of their hands, the young mother led the way to their destination. Inuyasha followed closely behind constantly checking their surrounding and any signs of danger. He always hated crowded places; too much scents flying around and cant really concentrate on one thing. Aki and Aka could get lost easily and it'll be hard to find them amongst the thousands of smells.

Kagome noticed the stiff posture Inuyasha held and stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh come on Inuyasha, it's the _zoo_! You should loosen yourself and have some _fun_!!" His eyes twitched. _Since when did Kagome turn into three year old as well?_

After half an hour into their walk, Inuyasha's eye twitched again. "Admit it, we're lost aren't we?"

Kagome gulped. "No we're…not lost. You can't get lost in a zoo! It's just that…we've..got sidetracked."

He gave a blank look. _Yup, we're lost._

"Oh Mei-chan, I wanna ride a pony!!" Aka's big round eyes stared up ahead. Letting go of her hand, he ran ahead with his brother following closely behind. Without any protests, Kagome ran to catch up with them with a big smile on her face.

"How much for a ride?" She asked the supervisor.

"740 yen each miss."

She nodded and was about to dig out her wallet before someone stopped her. She looked up to see Inuyasha already paying. "Two rides please, for these two young gentlemen." The twins giggled for having to be called 'gentlemen'. Soon with the help of the staff, the boys were on their small ponies have the time of their life.

Kagome and Inuyasha leaned on the small wooden fence watching their darlings. "I'm not _that_ poor Yasha."

His eyebrows rose at his nickname. "I know. But I also know that I'm not going to be the one treating them for ice cream, lunch and snacks. I'm not the one who's going to spoil them." She playfully shoved him, understanding what he's implying.

"Daddy, Mei-chan, look at us!" Aki shouted out. Kagome giggled and waved at them. Taking out her camera, she took quick pictures of them on their ponies before their ride was over. They returned along the path where they first got lost and got along the main stream. They reached the Australian exhibits.

"I like kangaroos; they can jump so high and far." Aki stretched his small arms to show just how 'high' and 'far' he meant.

"I think koalas are cute and they're really furry." Aka commented as he looked at the lazy grey animals.

"Kangaroos are stronger and are good fighters." Aki pointed out.

"Koalas could climb trees."

"Kangaroos have pockets to carry their babies."

"Koalas _carry_ their babies on their backs." Aka pouted.

"Kangaroos are bigger!" Aki argued.

"Size doesn't matter!" Aka argued back.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

".Does!"

".Doesnt!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"UH HUH!"

"NUH UHN!"

Both boys turned their heads to Kagome with pouted expressions. "Mei-chan, which one's better?!"

Not wanting to take sides, Kagome stumbled on her words. "I..uhh, well I think…that…"

"Who wants ice cream?" Inuyasha stepped in. All of a sudden, the twins changed their faces and jumped up and down.

"ME ME MEE!!" They shouted excitedly. Kagome gawked at Inuyasha like he was some sort of god. He shrugged in reply.

"Experience." He smirked cockily. She stuck out her tongue at him. He mentally gulped at the sight of that petite pink appendage. When Kagome wasn't looking, Inuyasha shook his head. _Get those images out of your head bozo!_

"Ok boys, which flavours you want?" She asked.

"Cookies and Cream"

"Orange sherbet!"

"Rocky Road!"

Kagome stopped and playfully glared at the third person who answered. "Who said I'm treating _you_?" Inuyasha gave her an effective puppy face and she gave in. "May I have one Cookies'n'Cream, one Orange sherbet, one Rocky Road and one Vanilla please? Each in a waffle cone."

"That's 888 yen miss." The man winked at her but she didn't notice as she dug 888 yen. Unfortunately for him, Inuyasha noticed and growled dangerously. The man instantly backed off realizing he was a demon of some sort. Thanking him for the ice cream, Kagome lead the kids away to a place where they can sit down and enjoy their ice cream.

"That man was courting Mei-chan." Aka giggled, recalling the earlier events. Kagome looked surprised.

"Well that's 'cause she's really pretty." Aki pointed, then looked at his father. "But daddy wont let that happen right? 'Cause he's planning to court Mei-chan himself!"

Inuyasha almost spat out his ice cream and cleared his throat. Looking over to Kagome, he saw she had a red blush as well. "K-Ki, you don't just say these stuff."

"Why not?" His innocent gaze caught him.

"Because we're good friends Ki-chan." Kagome reasoned. "Just good friends." Somehow, that stung Inuyasha a bit. But it was faint, so he shrugged it off. Letting the subject roll off, Aki and Aka continued to eat their ice cream cone. When they were finished, Kagome helped clean the mess the twins made on their faces and threw the dirty napkins away.

"Alright, let's go!" She explained. Taking off, she was pulled back by a strong hand on her elbow. Looking back confused, a clawed thumb smudged her lower lip. She blushed at Inuyasha's actions. "You had a little ice cream there." He softly explained. Blushing more, she nodded and murmured a thanks. Aki and Aka tried their hardest not to grin. _And they say they aren't courting…_

After three hours of Siberian tigers, camel rides, lions, polar bears and water buffalos, the family covered half of the zoo park. Kagome already started to get sore in her heels and Inuyasha was already grumpy to begin with. Unfortunately for those two, Aki and Aka still had their never ending energy stored within them.

"Come _on_, daddy and Mei-chan are so _slooow_!!" Aka complained. Kagome pushed herself and smiled.

"Sorry Ka-chan, we're just a little tired. Mind if we sit down for a bit?"

A little worried they'd tire her, both twins nodded in unison. All of a sudden, their little tummies grumbled with hunger. "Oops, guess we're hungry." Kagome laughed at their cuteness and lead them into the food court.

"Now what would you—"

"PIZZA!!" People looked over to the over-excited boys and chuckled. Such cute kids they had.

When they were done eating, they moved on to their next destination. Kagome stood up slowly and winced at the returning soreness in her heels. Inuyasha noticed it and held her elbow for support. "We don't have to complete this park Kags. So don't push yourself."

Kagome smiled at his concern over her and shook her head. "Nah, it's ok. I want the boys to enjoy their day fully today; besides, it's kinda my fault for not being able to last a long time." His dark eyebrows scrunched, still not convinced but let it go. This is what she wants so he won't get in her way in making the kids happy.

They reached a cliff where they could look out to the field beyond them. Aki and Aka were already standing on the fence trying to find something. Aki gasped and pointed towards a tree. "I found it! It's sleeping right under that tree!"

"Found what?" Kagome came in and leaned against the fence. She pretended to be a pirate and search for anything valuable.

The boys giggled. "You're so silly Mei-chan. We found an arctic wolf under that tree." Kagome squinted her eyes and continued to look.

"Where where?! I don't see anything…" She pouted.

They giggled once again. "There, under that tree!" They stretched their arms and desperately pointed to the snow-white wolf resting under the tree. Their pointing still not working, Aki got on the other side of Kagome while Aka stayed in his spot. The two moved close to Kagome, stood on the fence on their tippy-toes and tried to point from her perspective.

"Oh there! Now I see it." Kagome smiled. All of a sudden, the twins lost balance over the fence as their hands slipped and they fell overhead. Her eyes widened as both boys toppled over the fence and fell downwards. "AKI AKA!!"

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha came out of the washroom and walked towards where Kagome told him where they'd be. He suddenly the screeching yell of Kagome and his boys' names. Panicking, he used his maximum speed and ran to where the sound originated from. There he saw Kagome looking down over the fence. "K-Kagome?"

She turned and showed him her pale white face with crystal tears flowing down endlessly. "Oh Inuyasha, it's all my fault." His blood seemed to run empty when he heard her say the words.

"What happened?" He looked at their surrounding and found no Aki nor Aka. "What happened to Aki and Aka?" More hot tears welled up in her ocean-blue eyes and he felt guilty asking.

Slowly raising her arm, she pointed to the fence. "The-ey f-fell." She didn't need to explain more. Inuyasha sped over to the fence and looked downwards, his heart racing with panic and concern. He felt relieved when he caught sight of the two boys and realized they weren't greatly injured.

"Ki, Ka, you alright?!" He shouted. People were starting to crowd around them. He randomly demanded that someone call the staff for help. Kagome ran to his side and covered her mouth in relief when she saw the boys.

"W-we're ok daddy!" Aki bravely informed. He looked over to his little brother and patted his head in reassurance. "Aka's a bit hurt but we're fine!!"

Kagome seemed confused. "The fall was pretty high, so why didn't they get major injuries?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "They're half demons therefore when time comes, they're survival instincts come in and help themselves to get the least injuries. They probably landed on all fours and absorbed some of the shock from the fall. _And_ because they're _my_ boys." He praised with confidence. "Now all we need to do is figure out how we're gonna get them up here."

She suddenly gripped his wrist as she pulled his attention to the scene before them. "Inuyasha, that wolf!" She warned with great fear. True enough, the arctic wolf that was earlier resting under the tree noticed something on its territory and came to check it out. When the two boys came at sight, the wolf bared pearly white fangs at the intruders and changed to fight mode.

Resting a large hand on her soft hands in reassurance. "Don't worry, the boys know what to do."

Shocked, Kagome whipped her head from the scene and gawked at the man beside her. "What do you _mean_ they know what to do?! They're friggin _three year olds_ against that big strong thing!!" Shaking his head, he nodded towards the scene.

"Just watch."

On alert, Aki and Aka suddenly wore a serious face. They both rolled on their backs and exposed their stomach in total submission. Taking their time, they scrunched their arms and legs tightly together on top of their body and avoided eye contact. It was a sign of submission and the wolf eased a bit but not a lot. It cautiously walked towards the two boys, its nose constantly at work to sense any danger from the two.

"Oh it's getting closer." Kagome whispered as she unconsciously moved closer to Inuyasha. By now, everyone remained silent and watched with fear, astonishment and wonder. When it was close enough, they quickly flipped over and crouched down on all fours with their legs tucked in under their body, their brown furry ears drooped against their shaggy black hair and this time, they raised their heads and stared straight into the wolf with courage.

Kagome closed her eyes and buried her head into the crook of Inuyasha's shoulders. "Goodness I can't watch." The snow white animal continued to look into the cerulean and dark-brown orbs. It circled them a few times checking if there's any signs of danger. Their scents identified them as a wolf origin and after checking over and over again, it sensed no danger. Coming to a conclusion these two are pretty much harmless, it barked. Fear crept into Kagome's heart, why'd it bark?

"It's alright." Inuyasha comforted softly. "The wolf just recognized that there's no danger." At the bark, the two twins slowly crept up still in their all-four position, made their way to the dominating wolf and with its permission, they rubbed against the thick white fur. "They're rubbing off their scents on the wolf to show submission. Don't worry, I think it's a pass for the boys." Hearing that made Kagome's heart at rest but she had to make sure. Looking over to the scene, it seemed true that Aki and Aka were out of danger now.

Two or three small versions of the Arctic wolf came out of hiding and went up to investigate what was going on. Soon enough, Aki and Aka were playing around with the pups as mother wolf closely watching them. Looking up at them, Aka waved with laughter. "Mei-chan, look at us! We're playing with the wolves!!"

She meekly tingled her fingers as a gesture of a wave. Inuyasha looked at her. "See? Nothing to worry about. They're all in the canine family so they know how to properly communicate."

Kagome pulled her hand close to her chest. "They're amazing."

The hanyou chuckled at watched as his own pups played happily with the wolf pups with pride. "They're _my_ boys."

**

* * *

**

After an hour or so getting Aki and Aka up, Kagome repeatedly apologized to the staff for the trouble. They laughed it off saying how a lot of accidents like this happened all year round. When they went, Kagome turned her apologies over to Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry, I've kept pretending I didn't know where the wolf was and didn't notice how high they were standing on the fence. I'm so stupid sometimes." Tears began to well up in her eyes again. "I'm so unfit for a mother, can't even be aware of the dangers to her sons."

Playfully slapping her cheeks with both hands, Inuyasha made her look up. "Don't you _ever_ say that Kagome. Everybody makes mistakes, even mothers. Besides, turned out they were ok and actually had fun down there. So don't keep dwelling on your past actions k?" Nodding, she wiped her tears away. Turning to the boys, she pulled them into a tight embrace and dug her head between the two's shaggy hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'll never put you guys in danger _ever_ again." She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged them tighter. "I'm so so so so _so_ sorry."

"It's ok Mei-chan," Aka chirped. "It was _really_ fun playing with the wolves."

"Yea!" Aki agreed. "Their fur felt so soft and warm!"

Kagome smiled. "Well I'm glad you guys had fun. Now you guys want to go home or stay here?"

Aka rubbed his eyes while Aki yawned in exhaustion. "I-I'm kinda tired Mei-chan…" He mumbled. She smiled and kissed both of them on their foreheads.

"Then let's go home shall we?" Kagome picked Aka up while Inuyasha carried Aki. The two walked all the way to the entrance and exited the zoo. Placing them in their seats, they secured both of them with the seatbelts before settling themselves in. "I wonder if they had fun today." She said out loud. A hand reached out and placed it on top of hers.

"I'm sure they enjoyed their day here, otherwise they'll keep on insisting to stay in the zoo." Inuyasha started the engine. "Anyways, you want me to drop you off first?"

The raven beauty shook her head. "I want to say goodnight to them. If you don't mind."

He chuckled. "Nope; after all, it's a mother's duty to tuck her sons to bed and kiss them goodnight."

When they arrived at his house, the two teens lifted the boys into their arms and carried them into their rooms. Kissing each child on their foreheads, she whispered a good night and exited. A small hand stopped her from leaving and made her turn around. "Mei-chan," Aka's droopy eyes struggled to stay open. "Can you…sing us..a lullaby…? Helps….sleep…" Kagome smiled.

"Sure thing Ka." Deciding to sing the only lullaby she could think of, she closed her eyes and let her voice control her body.

"_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you._

_So please don't take my sunshine away"_

Inuyasha was waiting outside, leaning against the pastel wall. Before she could go anywhere, he caught her arm and made her look at him. "You alright?"

Kagome took in a big breath and let it out slowly. "Yup. Just a little shaken up that's all. The event earlier isn't an everyday thing."

Inuyasha chuckled and agreed. "It's ok now Kags. It's done and over with and the kids are alright. Nothing to worry about."

"I know but…" She closed her eyes and tried not to let out her tears again. She didn't want to seem like a crybaby in front of Inuyasha. "It's mainly my fault. If I watched over them then none of this would've happened in the first place." Her throat had a big lump stuck in it and it was hard to swallow. "I…if they didn't know their instincts, Aki and Aka would be…would..." She covered her eyes as the tears helplessly flowed out. She chocked on her words. "Wh-what if s-somethi-ing like th-that happens a-again?! Wha-what i-if—"

He pulled her into his arms and tucked her under his chin. "Stop blaming yourself Kags. The boys also knew it'd be dangerous if they stepped on the fence yet they still did it—"

"And I could've prevented that…i-if I had b-been watching.."

"No one could watch over-active three year olds 24/7 Kags. So stop taking all the blame and just let it go." He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Like I said earlier, people make mistakes all the time, and you're no different so it's okay." She whimpered in response. He pulled back a bit and held her cheeks with both hands. Raising her head to look at him, he smiled warmly. "It's in the past; don't be holding it on forever Kags."

Kagome was suddenly lost in a sea of gold as she continued to stare into Inuyasha's eyes. Amazement grew in her as she realized how amazingly beautiful they could be. And such emotions hidden inside those molten orbs. Her eyes slid down to his lips and she unconsciously licked her own. _I wonder…how it feels…_

Without both of them knowing, the two teens slowly leaned closer to each other. Kagome's eyes fluttered while Inuyasha kept looking down at her cute plump lips. They could feel their hot breaths exchanging as the hanyou's grip on her tightened. They were so close, so close they could already taste each other. Then, just as their lips made the faintest contact…the phone from downstairs echoed through the staircase. Finally coming to their senses, they broke apart sharply as if they'd just touched fire.

Avoiding contact, the two suddenly were in a very awkward and tense atmosphere. Inuyasha was the one deciding to break the silence. "U-umm, so I'll get you home now.." He tried his hardest not to blush but he could feel the heat already on his cheeks.

"Y-yea, that'd be a good idea." Kagome walked on ahead towards the entrance, avoiding contact with the hanyou behind her. She knew she was blushing furiously and she didn't want to look like a fool in front of him. The two walked in silence down to his car. The ride home was by far the most awkward and tense rid ever. No one spoke a single word as both teens looked dead ahead on the road. They always have some sort of conversation but tonight, it's just the car engine roaring.

Kagome shrunk into her cushy leather seat, wanting to disappear. She didn't know what was going back then; all she was one minute he was comforting her and the next, they were touching nose-to-nose. She should've thought of what was going on, she should've backed away the instant they were moving forward to each other. _What's going to happen now?_ She frantically thought. Will that tiny 'mistake' ruin their friendship? If it did, it'll ruin the whole band as well. Will Inuyasha think she's coming on to him? Will he think she's desperate or something? _Too many questions…so many possibilities…_

On the other hand unlike the worried girl, Inuyasha busied chastising himself. _Stupid…you stupid…_idiot!! _Bet she's probably half-scared now. She doesn't need something like this yet! _Acknowledging her past, Inuyasha can guess how Kagome thinks about men. She doesn't need someone hitting on her, especially the _guardian_ of _her _children! _What is she thinking…what is she thinking of me now?!_ He was afraid to look; to see that fear, distrust and uncertainty lingering in her eyes. It'd break his heart more. Kagome's very vulnerable at this point because of her past and she needs real friends she'd trust and depend on. Inuyasha wants to be one of that but after tonight's 'almost' event…

Inuyasha mentally groaned, tightened his grip on the wheel and suddenly banged his forehead on it a few times, scaring the life out of Kagome. Afraid to do anything at this point, the dark hair girl shrunk further back and prayed to the lords above that she'll be able to get home sooner and faster. When they arrived, she quickly got out, mumbled a thank you and went inside the apartment. After watching her safely get inside the building, Inuyasha drove full speed ahead. A little drive in the night should help clear his mind a bit…

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: It's time for a girl/boy talk as Sango and Kagome chat in class while Miroku and Inuyasha in the other. Our favourite girl reveals she may like our favourite guy and vice versa but how after school, Inuyasha told her something that spells out everything the opposite of 'like'?**

Sorry it took so long for me to update this one. Been addicted to MapleStory these days. Finally lvl 30 and CPQ is so fun! x3 LoL anyways, I posted a Christmas special on called 'Another Way of Fighting' so please check it out! It's pretty cheesy but that time I was moved by the manga/anime Chrno Crusade and I just wanted to let that out of my system. Btw: if I'm wrong on any of the dog/wolf expressions, please inform me…by reviewing or pm-ing me (thought review would be a lot better and appreciated) ;D

It's 2009 people! So I hoped everyone had an awesome Christmas (I know I did cuz I got an iPhone!!!) and I wish all you readers out there a safe and Happy New Year!!3 Please review!! :3

Kimiko


	12. Time for Kimiko to BITCH

Hey, Kimiko here. I noticed I haven't updated in a long time, especially with the constant reminder from this anonymous reviewer urging me to post a new chapter up.

I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long. I know I've said this lot of times but please understand why I'm apologizing. I've just been through a break-up and believe me…it's not as easy as it seems to be. All the drama, the tension, the awkwardness and especially the gossip; it's just what I'm used to and can handle. I'm usually this quiet girl when it comes to drama and gossip and really haven't experienced all the nasty stuff. So please, have mercy on me!

We just finished our grade nine final drama performance so all that stress is put out. Since it's almost the end of semester one, projects keep pouring in and knowing lazy me, I procrastinate a lot and now I'm pulling all nighters doing homework instead of fan fiction. Exams are also coming up and it's my first time doing exams and it's seriously freaking me out! What if I totally FAIL on it?! (.) You don't know how much stress I'm going through…and it's all created by meee!!!

I understand I may not be fair to you readers out there, waiting impatiently for the next chapter but please understand my situation. Now this anonymous reviewer: I appreciate your excitement over YAMS and how you love the story but please, do not urge me. It sometimes quite…piss me off and I get cranky when reading your 'update or everyone's not going to read your story anymore' or 'you know you're a bad author, always updating so late' comments. One or two is ok but constant 3-5 times? I cant and will NOT put up with it. Now I may sound like a bitch here but everyone's got a bad side when someone crosses over the line right?

First of all, I _do_ care about my readers and understand their anxiety for the next chapter; I've been through that all the time when reading other stories. Second, _who_ said I don't _want_ to write this story? That just…frigging pissed me off to now end. YAMS is one of my most planned out, valuable stories there is and I am _not_ that weak to give it up. I have worked _waaay_ too hard on this story to just…_give up_! So who are _you_ to say that I don't want to write this story anymore?! I just find that quite offensive. I don't say this to _anyone_ except to my friends as a joke but I'm saying this with serious….seriousness: .Patience. Even I don't have enough patience to wait for a story to update but I don't keep reviewing and reviewing with different names just so they don't look suspicious, urging the author to FUCKING UPDATE. I get it; I'm a turtle, I update slow and I'm lazy. But that's just who I am and you cant change that fact that sometimes I'm having author's block! One or two reminders is enough in my opinion. It's quite annoying. Lastly; I write…for myself. I write because I have a passion for writing. I'm not saying I don't write for my readers because it's not true. I write for myself _and_ you; so please appreciate my hard work and show it by giving me time. A good chapter doesn't just come out easily; it takes _time_ to write, edit, edit, edit some more and _then_ officialize it (ooh, created a new word there…). So please, have patience.

For those who had to read that, I'm sorry. This is the first time I've ever complained about a reviewer and not just any reviewer, an anonymous one. I know you're all disappointed when you realized this is an authors' note instead of a new chapter like you've anticipated when you saw that new chapter alert in your inbox. The new chapter's going to be out soon but I can't promise it will be posted up before January ends. Please understand and believe me, I can't wait to post it up!

Till next time, Kimiko.


	13. Hurt

I'd like to thank all you guys who have been supporting me and this story all the way. I owe it all to you and this chapter is for you guys. Arigato! x3

Note Passings:  
**Sango - "..."  
** _Kagome - "..."_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I Hate This Part" by the Pussycat Dolls. Don't sue meh! xP**

**

* * *

**

Kagome entered the music room with an uneasy smile. Obviously last night's event was still on her mind. She greeted the gang with the best smile she could wear and sat down in her seat. Conversing with everyone was pretty easy since a certain someone was still not here yet.

Sango noticed the uneasy look Kagome wore whenever someone opened the door to enter the classroom. Who was she looking for and why? Her question was answered when Inuyasha came in and Kagome jerked her head around, avoiding his presence. Everyone who was watching noticed, even the hanyou but it seemed like nothing happened and sat down in his seat.

"Morning." He gruffed. The gang greeted him with a smile. Kagome was the only one who didn't look at him and nodded instead. Sango scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Usually Kagome was the first one to reply and greet him with the biggest smile. What had happened between those two? They should be smiling and talking like crazy; especially after a day at the zoo with the boys.

It continued for the rest of the class; Kagome and Inuyasha did their best to avoid each other. Not one—well maybe less than five—words were spoken to each other, they kept looking the opposite way instead to each other, and while Kagome seemed upset, Inuyasha was looking frustrated. The band didn't know what to do to help ease the atmosphere because right now, it was thick enough to strangle them all to death.

Sango looked at Miroku…who looked away. Why is it always him doing all the talking? Sango glared and jabbed him in the ribs. Miroku yelped and looked at his girlfriend. _What?!_

She jerked her head towards the silver hair man sitting with his music sheet in front of him. _Talk to him!_

Miroku shook his head in little shakes with eyes wide open. He then brought his hand to his neck and made slashing movements. _You mental?! I don't wanna get killed by a pissed off hanyou!! You talk to Kags!_

Sango glared at him and banged her fist into her palm. _I _will_. But you need to talk to Yash and see if he's alright. I'm not going to waste music class doing nothing but watching those too sulk around! Now talk…or I'll make sure you'll never be able to make children again._

Miroku made a flinching face. _A little too harsh Sango? But there's nothing we can do right now. He won't talk since everyone's here._

Sango rolled her eyes. _Fine__. Talk next class._

Miroku let out a relieved breath. _My lifespan has been reserved._

Merodi-sensei watched while walking around the class to check on her students. Her eyebrows arched in amusement at the display in front of her. _Did those two just made a complete conversation using only facial expressions and hand movements?_ She chuckled. Young couples these days…

**

* * *

**

A loud bang against her desk made her snap out of her dreams. Kagome looked up to see her brown haired friend and immediately shrunk at her intense stare. "Spill. Now." She gave a confused look. "Oh don't play innocent with me girl, it's pretty obvious something happened between you and Yash." Ohh, so that was what she was talking about.

"Are we _that_ easy to read?"

"Hey don't distract me with another topic Kags!" Sango pulled out the chair beside and sat. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sango rolled her eyes. "At times like this, 'nothing' means 'something'."

Kagome looked down at her desk, becoming quite interested at the scratch marks graved on it. She opened her lips a tiny bit and murmured. Sango didn't quite catch that and came closer. "Sorry what?"

"…We almost kissed last night."

Suddenly her friend flew backwards. "WHAT?!" Kagome sank deeper into her seat as eyes turned to watch them. She made a face, pleading her shocked friend to stay calm. Sango didn't need to be reminded because Akujo-sensei gave her a warning look before turning back to the blackboard. Getting out a used piece of paper, Sango turned it to the back and starting writing. Noticing her actions, Kagome groaned mentally; it's going to be another long note-passing class.

**k so spill  
wat happnd?  
da zoo or wa?**

_After the zoo, I wanted to say goodnight to the boys so I went to his house. Before all of this, an incident happened with the twins that could've put their lives in danger if it weren't for their wolf instincts._

**??**

_They got too excited and flipped over the fence. Since we were at a lookout, no one could've gone down to get them since it was too high and dangerous; there was an arctic wolf coming. Thank __goodness__ the boys knew what to do!!_

**lol  
id not wrry, da boys wud no wat 2 do  
so wat happnd nxt?**

_I felt guilty the whole ride home; if I had been a better mother, I would've caught them before they fell. Oh Sango, you don't know how much I wanted to turn back time. Anyways, after taking the kids to bed, Inuyasha comforted me about what happened. It was nothing special; just an embrace between friends but I don't know what happened and how it started but…we got closer and closer and…_

**lemme gess**

**fone rang**

_Yea. How'd you know?_

**typical  
its an almst kiss  
so u guys got intrrpted  
nd its uslly da fone**

_Wow…anyways, so that's what happened I guess._

**omfg…  
sumhow i new dat'd happn**

_What do you mean?_

**u nd yash make a good cuple :)**

_NO! Sango, he's my __friend__, a close friend! And that's all there is to it._

**dun lie 2 urslf  
i no deres sumting goin on  
jus slow progrss I gess  
how u feelin?**

_I'm…I'm not sure. I'm confused and scared definitely. Is this how you felt when you first kissed Miroku?_

**hey dun chnge da topic here  
buh tolly yea xP  
y u scared?**

_We didn't speak since then. Is he regretting it or what? I think he just wants to be friends and nothing more. And there's like this awkward tension around us now, I don't know how to make it better!_

**bet hes just confsed too  
givem time  
there guys  
…dija wanna kiss him?**

_I…part of me was scared to ruin this friendship so I wanted to back off. But the other part of me was disappointed that we didn't. I mean we were so close! And then that phone…_

**lol fukin fone eh?  
…u…like him?**

Butterflies fluttered in Kagome's stomach when she read those last three words. She took a deep breath and tried to calm the feeling but it just wont go away. She cant like him; he's one of her closest friend _and_ the now father of her sons. Somehow, it just seemed wrong to develop feelings for Inuyasha. Though she couldn't deny it now that she thought about it; the dizziness her head get whenever he's around, the heart thumping whenever he's around, the butterflies in her stomach whenever he came to her defense. _I guess I wasn't consciously aware of it all._

_Sango…I think I do. I think I do like Inuyasha a little._

**little?  
dun tink so**

_Maybe not a little. But I'm not sure. I'm kind of confused right now._

**dun wrry**

**u've got me**

**:)**

Kagome giggled at her last words as the bell rang. A hand was stretched out to her and she took it with a smile. Sango swung their hands back and forth. "C'mon, let's go to our next class."

**

* * *

**

Miroku took long slow strides across the math room before settling down in his seat. He rested one arm on the desk while the other hung from the back of the chair. Facing the man in front of him, he stared down at him determined to get his attention. Inuyasha slammed his pen down and glared at his friend. "_What?!_"

The black hair man shrugged. "You tell me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went back to his work. The teacher wasn't here yet so there was still time to finish his homework before she finds out. Besides, he didn't want a certain smartass bothering him at the moment.

"So what happened?"

Ignore.

"You guys seemed upset and weird with each other."

_No shit Sherlock._

"You're not going to tell me are you? Not even your best bud?"

Ignore.

"You know Kagome _does_ have a nice set of juicy big boo—"

**SLAM**

"What?! There's nothing going on Roku."

Miroku looked at the now broken pen on the table. Ok so he did take it too far but what else could he say to get his friend's attention? "Don't give me that bullshit Yash. What happened? You know Kagome was close to tears this morning?" Inuyasha flinched. "Sango's talking to her about and it's my job to talk to you. So start trusting your best friends and talk!"

Inuyasha buried his head into his hand and rubbed it in frustration. "I just…we almost…so close…"

"_What_ is exactly is it? So close to what? Almost what? Just _what_?!"

He sighed. "We almost _kissed_ moron!" He hissed. Miroku looked at him with a blanch expression.

"So?"

Inuyasha wanted to slam his head to the ground. "What do you _mean_ so?! Kagome and I almost kissed!" He was careful to say the last sentence; he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

Miroku shrugged and turned to the teacher. "It was bound to happen Yash. Don't deny it; we all saw how you act around her."

The hanyou raised his eyebrow. "How do I act around her?"

"How you're always so at ease when she's around, how you smile whenever you make her laugh and smile, how you're always the first one there to comfort her and most of all, how you're always there protecting and defending her. It's quite obvious ya know."

His eye twitched. Was he that easy to read? He admits that what Miroku said is true but…it's because Kagome is a close friend of his! And not just that; she was the mother of the boys. He couldn't let a stupid kiss ruin everything between them!

"We're just friends Roku." He came to his defense.

Miroku closed his eyes and sighed. "So it's the whole 'don't-want-to-ruin-our-friendship' thing eh?"

The hanyou looked at him. "How'd you know?"

"Typical. So how'd it happen anyway?" Inuyasha filled in on the story to Miroku.

"Should've kissed her Yash." He said shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Just imagine how full and soft it'd feel against you—"

"Shut it Houshi or I'll make sure you'll never be able to make children again." Miroku gawked in disbelief. What is _with_ everyone and that threat?!

"Ok so maybe I _don't_ imagine kissing your future-girlfriend but hey, every guy can dream eh?" He shrugged in a teasing matter. His face then turned into a serious expression. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Do you dream about kissing Kagome?" A smack made contact with his head. Well that answered his question. "Do you…harbor any feelings for her?" When there was no reply, Miroku smirked; _now_ we're getting somewhere.

"Keh, of course not. Why would I?!" …Okay maybe not. Miroku sighed and tried to think of other ways to get him to open up. He knew Inuyasha for a long time now and one thing about him is that he doesn't speak open-mindedly. He's a person who likes to keep feelings and emotions to himself. _Selfish bastard,_ Miroku jokingly thought.

"So no happy-feeling around her? No wanting-to-smile moments? No giddy/butterflies in stomach business? No desire, no lust? No dizziness and heart thumping? No doki-doki?" He said with much hope. Inuyasha must've felt _something_ with Kagome, especially last night.

"Nope; and I think you read too much shoujo manga Miroku. 'Doki-Doki'?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Pssh, these things only happen in _books_ not _reality_."

Miroku stuck his middle finger to show just how good his friend made him feel. "You're emotionless Yash; it's sad. And no; in fact they _do_ happen in real life. I've experienced them."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh yea; you've had _tons_ of experience…probably from reading so many shoujo and watching too many drama series."

"I'm in love Yash…_that's_ experience enough." Miroku sighed happily as his mind sidetracked off to Sango. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head. The dark hair boy glanced at his friend one last time. "So…you sure there's no feelings for Gome?"

Inuyasha patted Miroku on the back for some convincing. "I'm sure man." But he knew it was all bullshit. Of course he felt different whenever he's around Kagome. He felt happy to the stomach and lightheaded. He loved her smile and how it seems to brighten the atmosphere. And she should definitely laugh more often as it brings beautiful music to his ears. He felt protective of her especially when guys are around and when people ridicule her for having kids at such a young age. All these feelings are bursting out but he pulled it back and locked it all in.

He can't ruin Kagome anymore than she already is. Having raped at such a young age then gave birth and witnessing her own babies be adopted by another family, by her request is painful enough. Kagome doesn't need another complication in her life. Right now, she needs friends and loved ones who'll support her. _And I'm going to be one of that._ Nothing less, more and else.

**

* * *

**

Kagome stood on the steps of the stone stairs, watching every car rolling by in front of the entrance. Haunting has a band practice at Inuyasha's house and she needed a ride to get there. Noticing a familiar red sports car, she stepped down. After confirming the driver to be Inuyasha, she began towards it. Though what was he doing here? After a full day of avoiding each other, won't it be tense and awkward between the two of them?

She groaned mentally. _Couldn't it be Sango or Miroku? Even Sesshoumaru would be nice…_

Inuyasha waited for the girl to settle herself in and drove off. One hand gripping the wheel while the other clutching the **"STICK"**, he tried to think of something to say. It looked like she wont be the one starting the conversation and the tension around them is already thick enough as it is. He gulped. "Uhh…how's your…day?" Yea, that seems like a good way to start a conversation!

"Okay." She replied. "You?"

"Same. Crappy. I don't know." He mentally slapped himself for that moronic response. He had to say something to ease this thickening atmosphere. Something that will take her troubles away. The confusion maybe. So Inuyasha blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "A-about yesterday…" Her head whipped towards him. "I-I think..well it's better to just…just forget it." Her confused eyes continued to stare. "W-what I mean is that…forget a-about that…kiss. I-it's better th-this…way…" He struggled with his words.

Her eyes darkened and she faced the window beside her again. She felt her heart shatter in tiny pieces as those words replayed in her head. _Better to just…forget….the kiss…it's better…to forget…that kiss…almost kiss…_ She couldn't say anything as that point so all she could do was nod and silently but unwillingly agreed. _So this is his feeling about last night._ Regret. And possibly shame. It seemed that she was right. All he wants is just to be friends. Nothing less, more and else.

Inuyasha mentally wanted to kill himself on the spot. Kagome suddenly became all quiet—not that she wasn't the whole day—but she didn't even reply him. Has he made the right choice? I _was_ better this way, in order to save their close friendship. But why did it feel so wrong all of a sudden? Why did he feel so much guilt and regret right after he said those words? Gulping, he secretly looked over to the silent girl and noticed the salty scent of tears. _Great, look what you've done baka._ He scolded himself. It was better to just keep silence about yesterday and move on, but he just _had_ to bring it up and ruin whatever they had between them.

It was until they arrived at the Takahashi place when Kagome finally realized she had dried trails of tears down her cheeks. Quickly pulling herself together, she sniffed and wiped the remaining tears before Inuyasha came and opened the door for her. Stepping out, she immediately headed towards the house without waiting for the hanyou. The others must've already arrived as she rang the doorbell.

Sango opened the door with a smile and turned confused at the tear-faced Kagome. "Kags? Something wrong?"

The whimpering girl tried her best not to break down and shook her head furiously. "N-nothing." She mumbled as she flew past her confused friend. Sango looked up to Inuyasha and guess what must've happened. Looking at his guilty and sadden expression, he must've said something hurtful to Kagome.

"Yash?" She softly asked. The hanyou shook his head and walked past her.

"Let's just get this over with."

Looking unconvinced but didn't want to argue; Sango nodded and went over to the black piano. Breathing in and exhaling out, she laid her fingers on the keys and started playing. Kagome looked at her music sheet and mentally sighed. An R&B song; really unfit for her mood now, but she had no choice since they needed to practice on the song. Taking a big breath, she let her voice flow through the mike.

_We're driving slow  
Through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us its worse in here_

Ironic; the lyrics' description kind of matched what happened during their car ride here. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled bitterly.

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

Of course she hated it; she hated every part of it. How Inuyasha told her to disregard everything that happened last night and act like there wasn't any spark going on. Though he did have the right to tell her; I mean he didn't want her to think he _liked_ her or anything…

_Everyday seven takes  
Of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws  
Of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now  
Fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you  
What's hurting me_

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

A single tear rolled her rosy cheek as the earlier images played like a slideshow over and over again. Why did he have to tell her that? Couldn't they just say nothing and act like old friends again? Because the thing is…she couldn't forget about last night. Every single detailed memory was stuck in her head.

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

Kagome shut her eyes tight and pulled her voice out. Grabbing the microphone tightly, she poured every emotion she felt; sadness, pain and hurt. To her, it was like rejection. To tell her he wasn't interested. And it hurt. So badly…

_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothings wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

_But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it_

Finally fluttering her eyes opened, she dared not to face the other members. She couldn't show how it affected her so much. She couldn't show Inuyasha how broken she was. After all the years she's been through, there were worst things that could've happened to her. Kagome could live with this; she would show everyone she's just fine. Besides, she didn't want to cause more trouble and unease around her friends.

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here_

Whispering the last words of the song, she let go of the mike and stood still. No one spoke a word; no one dared to. Quietly excusing herself, she whisked to the nearest washroom. Sniffling and choking, Kagome grabbed a whole bunch of tissue paper and stuffed it in her face. She hadn't realized she was crying that much until now. Backing herself to a corner, Kagome slid down onto her bottom.

_Just forget…forget about it…everything…kiss…nothing happened…better…it's better this way…just forget…about everything…_

His words were still fresh in her mind and she couldn't help but to let hot tears pouring out. Pulling her knees close to her, she huddled herself into a tiny ball and buried her head beneath her arms. It's a good method to muffle her cries so no one would hear her.

But no one in the Takahashi household could've missed her broken cries.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Kikyo comes into the picture again! This time, she overhears Kagome and Sango's conversation about 'Aki' and 'Aka'. Could they be her boyfriends?...Time to stir up some rumours!**

I don't like this chapter…maybe because of how the whole thing turned out or something. And I also have a feeling I'm kinda rushing Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha. You guys think so? And the songfic part; I seriously screwed up on that one. I don't really know how to write one but I like to challenge myself…meh looks like I failed on this one. xD And as for the song, I couldn't find any other songs that could've matched their situation right now. If you know one, let me know!

Anyways, sorry for the slow update. This chapter…I dunno I guess it was kinda hard for me to write somehow. (o.O) Maybe cuz of the writer's block I'm sorta having. Thank you to all who understood the reason of my slow updates and supported throughout this journey. I'm really glad I have all of you guys with me along this road and hope to hear from you again! ...But **argh**…_seriously_ don't like how this chapter turned out...

Kimiko


	14. Silly Predictions

The Maple Story phase is coming to me again so before I completely get swallowed by the obsession, Ima try to write as much as I can. Again, thanks to all those who took the time to review and know that I appreciate every one of your support and comments for YAMS. Love you all~

**

* * *

**

Sango and Kagome strolled in the long hallways of the school as they took the longer distance to the washroom. Besides, they had all the time they needed since lunch was one and a half hours long and Sango felt like a little girl talk.

"So you want to talk about it?" Both females knew what she was talking about. It was hard to miss the puffy red face Kagome had when she came out of the washroom that night after she cried so hard. No one questioned her though, knowing how she probably doesn't want to talk about it. Feeling the even tenser atmosphere between Inuyasha and Kagome than before, Sango and Miroku figured it was something about the 'almost loss'.

Kagome shrugged. "There's nothing much to talk about really."

Sango seemed unconvinced. "Oh c'mon, _something_ must've happened to let you be _that_ sad."

Looking ahead, she put on a brave smile. "He just said it's better to forget what happened and be only friends."

Her brunette friend looked surprised. "What? Inuyasha said that?! I can't believe it…"

"I do." Kagome's gaze looked distant and hazy. "That's what I _did_ expect him to do and say. Just…never knew it'd hurt so much."

"In order to gain some, you must sacrifice some first."

Kagome looked at her with a confused face. "Huh?"

"You'll get what I mean soon." Sango reassured her. "And after all these years hanging around with that hanyou bouzo, I don't believe he'll let something like this slide. I _know_ he likes you too Kags." The dark hair girl faintly blushed. "Just…give him time. He's one stubborn fool and really doesn't think about these kinds of feelings before."

Kagome nodded slowly, slightly understanding where she's coming from. Sango smiled at her small friend and linked their arms together. Suddenly skipping, she led Kagome down the hall. "Love; such a wonderful feeling eh?"

Kagome stumbled at her words and blushed. "I-I-what?! I don't l-love Inuyasha…it's just a crush. It'll die out soon enough."

_Whatever._ Sango rolled her eyes while smiling. _Just keep telling yourself that girl. _When they reached their destination, she decided to change the subject. After all, the world isn't revolved around Inuyasha. "So how's it going with Aki and Aka?"

"Oh it's pretty good. They're so energetic and don't know when to stop! It's hard for them to tire out and go to sleep. That's the hardest job I've ever had yet." Kagome entered a stall.

"They're quite the active ones aren't they?" Sango checked her hair in the mirror. "It's been such a short time since you've met them and already they're warming up to you."

"Yea," Kagome agreed. "It's kind of surprising to me. I thought it'd take a long time for them to get used to me and vice versa. But whenever I spend time with them, it just feels so right. Like I was meant to be with them. And they act like they idolize and love me, which sometime shocks me."

"What's so shocking about that? I think it's sweet and cute. And of course they love you, you're their—"

"Yea yea. But they don't really _know_ right?" Kagome came out of the stall. "Though it's not like I'm complaining. I now have them by my side, they're happy with me, I'm happy with them, they love me, I love them; it's all a big happy family right?"

Sango smiled and patted her shoulder in praise. "There see? _That's_ the attitude and spirit you should have."

"I found out they're really different. Aki's the louder one and stubborn and protective. He's the more active one of the two. Aka's the shy and quiet one and really looks up to his brother. Both are cute in different ways. I never knew my boys could be so handsome!" Kagome gushed.

"That's 'cause of you 'handsome'" Kagome blushed lightly at the compliment. "Now c'mon, let's get back to the boys before they throw a fit at how long we take." Giggling, Kagome followed her best friend out.

**

* * *

**

Kikyo checked her makeup before entering one of the stalls. She had been thinking of ways to sabotage that Higurashi hoe. Ever since she arrived to this school, it seemed like all the attention that was once fully hers was now on that bitch. Especially Inuyasha; Kikyo never witnessed the behavior he had when he's around Higurashi. Clenching her fist, her eyes narrowed with venomous hatred. _I _will_ make you pay Higurashi. Just wait and see…_

Voices entered the washroom and Kikyo soon realized it was those two bitches. Her eye twitched in annoyance as their voices filled the washroom. So annoying…

"..So how's it going with Aki and Aka?" She recognized it was Sango asking.

"Oh it's pretty good." She heard Kagome say as she entered a stall beside her. Kikyo's eyes widened in both confusion and shock. So who are these Aki and Aka? "They're so energetic and don't know when to stop! It's hard for them to tire out and go to sleep. That's the hardest job I've ever had yet."

It seems like Kikyo's question has been answered…sort of. Energetic, tire out, sleep; those two mysterious men are probably Kagome's boyfriend. Or lovers. Or somewhere along that line. Kikyo smirked. Now _this_ seems like a good way to hurt her. Seems like innocent little Kagome isn't as 'innocent' as she pretends to be. After all, she _does_ have the 'hardest job' of tiring her men out and sleeping with them…not that Kikyo would know.

"They're quite the active ones aren't they?" She heard Sango reply. "It's been such a short time since you've met them and already they're warming up to you." Wow, she never though Kagome would be the type of girl who'd hook a guy on just like that. _Then again, that little bitch probably has been acting out the whole thing._ Kikyo bitterly thought. It seemed that Sango knew these Aki and Aka pretty well, so does Inu-kun know about this? That Kagome's not what he thinks she is?

"It's kind of surprising to me. I thought it'd take a long time for them to get used to me and vice versa. But whenever I spend time with them, it just feels so right. Like I was meant to be with them. And they act like they idolize and love me, which sometime shocks me." Kikyo's eyebrows arched. _Oh don't get too cocky Higurashi. They just love your body, not _you_._

"What's so shocking about that? I think it's sweet and cute. And of course they love you, you're their—" _Fuck-buddy_. Kikyo helped her finish mentally. _I mean, what else could she be?_

"Yea yea. But they don't really _know_ right?" That was a bit confusing for Kikyo. But shrugging it off, she continued to listen. "Though it's not like I'm complaining. I now have them by my side, they're happy with me, I'm happy with them, they love me, I love them; it's all a big happy family right?" Kikyo resisted the urge to snort. Conceited much?

"I found out they're really different. Aki's the louder one and stubborn and protective. He's the more active one of the two. Aka's the shy and quiet one and really looks up to his brother. Both are cute in different ways. I never knew my boys could be so handsome!" _Wow, so Higurashi's 'compatible' with any guy eh? Shows the true meaning of 'slut'._

"That's 'cause of you 'handsome'" Kikyo mentally snorted. Please, that bitch doesn't even come _close_ to _her_ beauty. "Now c'mon, let's get back to the boys before they throw a fit at how long we take."

After making sure the two have left, Kikyo slowly stepped out of the stall. Looking in the mirror one last time, she exited the washroom with a sly smirk on her face. _It seems like Kagome has a big secret she's keeping from all of us._ Time to expose the true identity of that hoe. Walking confidently into the cafeteria, she searched for her beloved Inu-kun and spotted him chatting with Miroku.

"Sweetie!" Kikyo called out as she strolled towards him. She ignored the disgusted expression and sat down beside him. "I, have something _very_ important to tell you." He wore a bored expression and continued his lunch. "It's about Higurashi." Her hate for that stupid girl seemed to have deepened when all of a sudden, Inuyasha became very interested and curious. Seriously, what was so special about the girl?

"And I think it's very important for you to know." Her voice was filled with sincerity and concern…at least she tried her best to. "Before you make a big mistake."

"Just get on with it will ya?" He gruffed.

"Did you know…well do you know who Aki and Aka is?" The two males at the table seem to freeze in their spots as they directed their full attention to her. "Well it seems like you do. So then why are you still with her? Why be friends with someone like _her_?"

When Inuyasha didn't reply, Miroku answered for him. "How do you know about Aki and Aka?"

Kikyo examined her perfectly cut nails. "Heard them talking 'bout it in the washroom. Thank _goodness_ it was just me in there or the whole school would know of Kagome's little secret by now." Not that she _didn't_ plan to tell everyone though. "Guess she isn't what she seems to be eh sweetie?"

"Don't call me that." Inuyasha growled. _What a sexy growl_. Kikyo thought as she licked her lips. Just when she was about to say something, someone beat her to it.

"Hey guys." Sango greeted but stopped at the sight in front of her. "What's _that_ doing here?"

Kikyo smiled smugly and stood with one hand on her hip. "None of your business. But if you really do wanna know, I'm just informing the boys about your true identity…Higurashi." Kagome stiffened at the mention of her name. "That's right bitch—"

"Don't call her that." Inuyasha growled once again.

"—don't think you can hide it from all of us. I _know_ who Aki and Aka are!" This time, blood ran down her face as she froze in her spot. Kikyo's lips curled even greater at the sight of the scared girl. _That's right Higurashi; be afraid while you still can._

"How the fuck do you know about them?!" Sango bursted out. Her arms were wrapped around her best friend's shaking shoulders as she tried to comfort the girl.

"Why I just overheard a bit of your conversation in the washroom, that's all." Kikyo answered innocently. "Nothing suspicious about _that_ right? Now let's get on with the real topic here," She turned back to Kagome and snorted in disgust. "Oh please, don't pretend to be all scared and innocent there. You can drop the act Higurashi, 'because I know what you really are; a deceiving, little player who goes around sleeping with men—"

It was then when Inuyasha blocked her view as he stood in front of Kagome. Kikyo looked at his in bewilderment and confusion. After all this and he _still_ defends her?!

"That's enough Hitomi." He deeply barked at her. "I don't know what game you're playing at but you can stop it right now!"

"What?!" She sputtered. "Th-this is no fucking game?! What I'm saying is the truth!" Looking at the whimpering girl, her gaze turned poisonous with anger and hate, Kikyo pointed at her accusingly. "She's sleeping around with these two Aki and Aka and I bet it's her job to! Her job to be a _whore_!" She didn't see it but Inuyasha's gripped hand quickly rose but was stopped by Miroku. Completely oblivious, she continued her ranting. "I always knew there was something more to her; I knew it and now I'm right! Aki and Aki are her boyfriends; she's basically two-timing both of them and soon enough if you don't watch yourself, she's going to cheat on you too!"

Kikyo hadn't realized her voice got louder and louder with each word until she finished. The silence made her look around the cafeteria and found everyone watching her in amusement and curiousity. They all looked at her with the same expression.

"No way."

"Kagome-san wouldn't do something like that."

"Yea, she's not that kind of person."

"She can't even hurt a fly, let alone someone's heart."

"Though _you'd_ do it Kikyo."

"You've already done it before with Naraku."

"Yea…cheating on Inuyasha-sama with that low slum."

Her face was blood red by now. She couldn't believe the students here; have they all gone over to that bitch's side?! Looking over to Inuyasha to see his reaction, she was confused when he started to tremble. "I-Inu-kun?"

His bangs were covering his face so it was actually kind of creepy to see Inuyasha this way. All of a sudden, he threw this silver mane backwards and his voice boomed with laughter. This confused Kikyo even more as she watched the crazed hanyou. "I-is there something wrong?" Soon, the rest of the gang joined in while Kagome looked relieved for something reason.

"Ugh, kami Kikyo," Inuyasha wiped a tear from his eye. "For the first time of my life, I think you've just made my day."

Getting annoyed, she spat out. "_What_ is so funny?!"

"I know Aki and Aka." He started to explain. "And believe me, there's no way in hell they'd be her boyfriend or whatever you said."

"How would _you_ know?" She retorted.

"If you get to meet them, you'll see why."

"B-but, I _heard_ Higurashi and Tayija talking about them!" She stuttered.

"You young lady," Sango entered. "misinterpret too much. But anyways, like what Yash said; we all know who Aki and Aka is and there's no way in the world would they be her boyfriends. So just drop it kay?"

"Bu—"

"_Drop it_." Sango glared with a stern voice. Having no choice but to comply, Kikyo backed off. She had just made a fool of herself in front of the whole student body and her pride was eating away as well as her ego. Looking around as if it were nothing, she slowly quieted strutted out, ignoring the whispers, murmurs, stares and giggles of the students.

"Wow, desperate much?"

"She's just totally jealous of Kagome-san."

"I mean, spreading bullshit just to get her?"

"What a bitch.."

Stepping out, Kikyo's face turned sour with bitterness as her deadly gaze kept straight. She stormed through the hallway to wherever her tiny feet could take her. As she mentioned the names 'Aki' and 'Aka', she noticed how pale and horrified Higurashi's face was. There was something fishy about those two guys. Probably a secret she's keeping, just not the boyfriend theory. She sneered with determination. _I intend to find out just who these Aki and Aka are and I _will_ make you pay Higurashi!_

**

* * *

**

Everyone soon went back to their business after Kikyo left the cafeteria. The gang still looked at the door where Kikyo exited. Inuyasha was the first one who turned to Kagome with a look of concern. "You alright Kags?"

The shaken girl snapped out of her daze and looked at him. Faintly smiling, she nodded a 'yes'.

"Phew, that was close." Miroku sighed. "If Kikyo really knew about the boys, there'd be a lot of trouble she'd cause."

Sango looked guilty. "Sorry Gome, if I hadn't brought up the topic, Kikyo wouldn't even know their names."

Kagome shook her head gently. "It's alright. It's my fault that I wasn't aware of my surroundings. Besides, Kikyo doesn't know who Aki and Aka really are so I guess we're safe."

"For _now_." Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "Kags, it's best to be careful nowadays 'because I'm definitely sure Kikyo will want know who they are." Kagome nodded. This was probably the first time this week they've actually had this long of a conversation with eye contact. Ever since that night, the two of them kept quiet and avoided each other as best as they could. There seemed to be nothing to talk about anymore and both wanted nothing to do with the awkward tension.

"Oh and…" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Well the boys kinda missed you already so I was wondering, if you are free that is, we could take them to the park this Saturday?"

Kagome's eyes widened then smiled warmly. "Sure, I'd love that." _I guess that offer is like his way of apologizing.._

"A-and I was thinking spending the whole day and we could have a picnic for lunch." Inuyasha was faintly blushing and looked everywhere but her. "Well it wasn't exactly my idea since the twins thought of it and then told me and I thought it was a pretty good idea so maybe if you…" He looked at Miroku's amused expression. "Yea…"

Kagome giggled. "Yea, so Saturday right?"

He nodded. "Uhh yup. I'll come over at 10." He looked at the floor with great interest and then over to his friends. Seeing their amused faces, his cheeks grew pinker. "A-and of course you guys could come too if you'd like. The more the merrier r-right?"

Miroku snorted. "Oh pssh, I think it's better to step out on this one. After all, it's a 'family' thing right?" His eyebrows wiggled. Inuyasha mentally groaned and rolled his eyes. Sango chuckled and declined as well. Kagome looked over to the hanyou when Miroku made the 'family' comment and her heart felt a pang when he rolled his eyes. She wished Miroku didn't say anything; she didn't want to be reminded of that Inuyasha didn't have the slightest tiny feeling for her.

The lunch bell rang signifying that lunch period was over and the gang headed out to their next class. Sango and Miroku had history together and they fared them goodbye as they separated in the crossroad halls. "See ya Gome."

Kagome waved goodbye. "Bye, good luck with Satori!" Both Sango and Miroku groaned at the reminder. Satori also had history with them and it's going to be a pain to witness her try to seduce Miroku. Inuyasha joined her after his visit to his locker. The two had science together and both walked to their class. He groaned suddenly. "Shit, forgot there's a quiz today!"

She giggled. "Relax; it's just a small one. I'm sure it's pretty easy to do." The atmosphere between them seemed to ease and things were going back to normal. They were good friends like the past couple of months of school; except this time, Kagome knew she like Inuyasha more than a friend.

_Oh well; to gain some, you must sacrifice some right?_

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter: A day at the park with the twins seemed harmless and fun. But what happens when a certain someone catches them all spending time together? Worst case scenario: Kikyo finds out just who Aki and Aka **_**really**_** is and use it again Kagome.**

Short chapter; I know. But this chapter is kinda like a filler before the real important thing comes in. The story's slowly going to the plot thingy. I think in this one, there are two climaxes. (o.O) One with Kikyo and one with… (not telling ;D). I originally planned to post up two chapters as a 15th birthday special but I'm not sure I can complete the next chapter by tomorrow. So wish me the best of luck on finishing it! Anyways, thx to all who reviewed and their support! Please R&R!!

Kimiko


	15. Day At the Park: Fun and Trouble?

Here it comes!

**

* * *

**

It was always till 10 when Kagome was finally done getting ready. A one hour shower and bath to cleanse herself entirely, half an hour of intense outfit-picking, another half hour of hair fixing and finally a last half hour applying makeup and check-up. She knew she was making this seem like a date when it's just a friendly day at the park but she couldn't help herself. After all, she _did_ like Inuyasha a lot and couldn't stop the giddy excitement in her stomach.

She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring and a wave of nervousness suddenly washed over her. As Kagome checked herself in the mirror one last time, many questions entered her worried mind. Was it too much? Was she _too_ dressed up this time? Would Inuyasha get suspicious of her sudden preparation? It's been a long time since she's paid so much attention to her appearance. The last time she dressed up was for her middle school graduation party; though it was only for about 20 minutes after she received her awards and she was gone. Being a quiet person, Kagome was never a party girl.

"Kagome, how long are you going to keep this sweet gentleman waiting?!" Her mother's voice called from the living room. The girl hurried herself out, grabbing the shoulder bag on the way. Before she was in sight of them, she quickly straightened her outfit and hair. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to calm her speeding heart. Once ready, Kagome smiled and stepped out.

Inuyasha's breath hitched when he laid his eyes on the girl before him. She had never seen her so dressed up before and he was glad to have seen her like this. Her hair was let down, flowing freely with a couple of bouncy curls at the end of her locks. Her creamy skin glowed healthily as the soft blush gave a lively and flustered look. The light eyeliner brought out her brown doe eyes. She didn't need to put on mascara since her eyelashes were long and thick enough but it _did_ brought a shine in her eyes. And as if those pouty lips weren't already kissable enough; just look at what a simple dash of lip gloss can do! That navy blue turtleneck sweater complimented her light skin and hugged her curvy body snuggly. Inuyasha almost chuckled out lout at her embarrassment for being stared at so long.

"You look amazing Kags." He greeted with his honest compliment. Her face instantly grew red and mumbled thanks.

Ms. Higurashi smiled at the cute scene and held up a wooden basket. "I packed some food for your picnic. Sandwiches, apples, cookies and sushi should be enough neh?"

Inuyasha laughed a bit. "You didn't have to pack so much Higurashi-san."

The woman scoffed and waved him off. "Oh please, we may not be rich but we're not that cheap either."

The hanyou blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I-I didn't mean…"

Both women in front of him chuckled. "She was just kidding Inuyasha." Kagome explained. "Shall we be going?"

Stuttering a yes, Inuyasha opened the door and followed after Kagome. Unlocking the car, the two were suddenly greeted by twin voices of "MEI-CHAN!" The girl laughed as she climbed into the car. "Hey guys, you ready to have fun today?"

"Yeah!!"

Kagome giggled and looked over to Inuyasha. It was a little to say it but, "Umm..you look nice too." It was true; that dark-red plaid dress shirt overtopped by a pea coat looked really good on him. The casual outfit was completed with a pair of dark jeans and white sneakers . His glossy silver hair flowed freely down his back and shoulders. Her heart sped up as she watched the man beside her drive gracefully.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm always like this." He stole a glance at her. "Though I've never seen you like this Kags." The girl blushed. "I'm not complaining however. You look different but still the same old cute Kagome." Her cheeks grew red furiously at his teasing voice; did he just call her 'cute'?

Arriving at the park, everyone noticed there weren't a lot of people hanging around. "Hmm, guess we've got the whole park to ourselves." Inuyasha joked.

"Yeah well who goes spending a full day at the park in December?" Kagome pointed out. The twins nodded with mock professional expression.

Inuyasha pouted at them. "Fresh air's good for you!" They found a clear spot to sit with the playground nearby. The two teens set their blanket down while the twins ran to the slides. When they were out of hearing range, Inuyasha decided to ask Kagome about her parents. "So I'm guessing your family still doesn't know about Aki and Aka."

Kagome nodded. "It's just been pretty hectic and busy at school and I guess a part of me is not ready to tell yet."

"How come?"

"I'm afraid of their reactions. My parents were traumatized with the whole thing and blamed everything on themselves. Grandpa get depressed too whenever he thinks of what happened to his precious granddaughter." She sat cross-legged. "It's in the past and I don't particularly think they want to relive that."

Watching the boys on the slides, he thought about Kagome's words. "You never know Kags; maybe they _want_ to see the boys again. Maybe they'll _want_ them to be in their lives again, just like you."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm afraid too. I mean what if they accidently spill to Aki and Aka?"

"Anything's possible Kags." Inuyasha said softly. "But they're your family. They should know."

"Mei-chan, come push us on the swings!" Aki shouted with a big smile. Secretly grateful the conversation had been interrupted, Kagome jumped from her seat and sprinted towards them. Stopping halfway, she turned around and signaled Inuyasha to follow. "Come on, I can't push both of them at the same time." The hanyou smirked and the two raced to the swings.

Kagome pushed with all her might as Aka demanded more. "Higher higher!"

She pouted. "Soon you'll get thrown out if you go too high."

"But Aki's higher, Aki's higher!!" He laughed with that innocent voice. Inuyasha stepped in and took in Kagome's spot.

"Let the pro show you how it's done." He smirked with confidence. With one big push, Aka shrieked with excitement as he flew through the air and swing higher than his brother. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Not too high Yasha or they'll fall." She reminded then blushed at what she just said. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow in amusement at the sudden nickname. Not wanting to cause any more embarrassment for the poor girl, he let it slide…for now. When the twins were independent with the swings, the young adults left them alone to their own fun.

"Sometimes I still can't believe I've found Aki and Aka again." Kagome began softly. "And it's all because of you and your family. Thank you." Inuyasha blushed and shrugged as if it were nothing. "All in a good day's work." He joked.

She giggled in response and looked up to the grey sky. "It felt like all of a sudden, my life was reborn when I saw my sons' cute faces." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side to secretly catch a glimpse and his heart stopped a second at the sight. _Beautiful…_

When he realized he needed to respond, he quickly came back to Earth. "A mom thing I guess," He chucked. "A mother's intuition."

A loud rustle in the bushes forced them to turn around. "What was that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion then waved it off. His nose caught something familiar but couldn't recognize since it was too faint.

"Probably an animal or something." And the two went back to conversing.

**

* * *

**

_Stupid mom._ Kikyo thought with bitterness. _Why do _I _have to go out? She has two legs which worked perfectly fine, why couldn't _she_ go?!_

The family was out of milk and Kikyo's mom sent her to buy some from the local grocery store. At first she refused, since she got a lot more important stuff to do, but once Mrs. Hitomi gets angry…well you don't want that.

"Lazy pms-ing bitch." The girl muttered. Taking a short way, she cut through the park when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome…and are those children with them? Instant jealousy washed over her and she automatically crept closer. Who the hell were those kids and why are they (the brats _and _Higurashi) with her Inu-kun?! She found herself hidden behind a big tree trunk close to the playground as she narrowed her eyes in envy and confusion when the two teens pushed the boys on the swings. The scene looked familiar; they seemed like…a family. Her eyes widened then she shook her head. _Inu-kun would never fuck something like her. 'Sides, he'd definitely leave her if she was pregnant._ Also, those boys don't even look like him; more like Higurashi, minus the animal ears.

So exactly whose kids are those?

Her working mind thought of a possibility and she smirked as an idea came up. Taking out her cell phone, she quickly took multiple pictures of the scene before moving closer to get more 'proof'. _Thank gods I deleted my pictures and have a big space on my cell._

She circled around the playground in the small forest to avoid getting caught and hid behind a bunch of trees and bushes. "Sometimes I still can't believe I've found Aki and Aka." Kikyo silently gasped. Those two again; could these Aki and Aka be the boys on the swing? "And it's all because of you and your family. Thank you."

"All in a good day's work." She was guessing he knew whose kids they were. And still he helps her? _Probably shit loads of pity for the whore._

"It felt like all of a sudden, my life was reborn when I saw my sons' cute faces."

"A mom thing I guess," She heard Inu-kun say. "A mother's intuition."

Kikyo literally stumbled to the ground and caused a bit of sound through the bushes as she heard those words. _So I was right; that whore's not a fucking little virgin and those two brats are hers!_ She stayed still for the next few minutes since she knew Inuyasha would've easily caught her sneaking around. When those two went back to their talk, Kikyo took out her cell phone again and pressed 'record'. She smirked cunningly; this was _so_ much better than that boyfriend theory.

**

* * *

**

Aka squealed as Inuyasha caught up to him and picked him up by the waist. He was swung around in the air with his little hands and feet dangling freely. Burying his nose into his son's neck, Inuyasha gave a soft noogie on this head while playfully growing. "Raawwwr, I will eat you up my little delicious snack!" A small pebble landed at his feet and both hanyous looked up to see the other twin.

"Leave him alone monster!" Aki charged at his daddy and grabbed both his legs, catching Inuyasha out of balance with both feet stuck together and fell to the ground. "ARRRR, I will not have two tiny knights defeat me!!" He rolled over and caught Aki just in time and pulled him into his arms. "Feel the wrath of my special power…Super-Awesome-Duper-Cool-Awesome-Tickling!" With that, his fingers found its way around Aki's stomach and wiggled playfully as the boy laughed with joy.

Kagome came and swooped Aka out of Inuyasha's grasp. "How dare you attack my knights you evil monster?! Release my Ki-chan _right_ now! She pouted. She was acting out as a princess while the twins were her most faithful and strongest knights and Inuyasha was the big scary monster trying to kidnap the princess. The boy teen smirked. "Oh? Then how would _you_ like to get a taste of my power?" Aka jumped out of Kagome's hold and stood bravely in front of her.

"Never!! You shall never touch our Mei-Hime!" Inuyasha let go of the tear eyed Aki and charged for Aka. Doing the same as he did to the other twin, he tickled with all his might and chuckled over the boy's pure joy. He loved every minute he spent with his sons. The happiness and laughter he'd bring for them and each special moment is forever imprinted in his memory. Aka's suffering was reduced when Kagome tacked Inuyasha and copied his actions, letting the horrid 'monster' get a taste of his own 'special power'. "Let go of my precious knights, or I'll…"

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows. "You'll what dear princess?" His voice filled with mocking amusement. Kagome blushed and pouted. "I know where your weaknesses are. Don't make me attack you!" He snorted.

"What could a mere princess do to _me_, the strongest and most powerful monster in the whole wide world?!" He exaggerated with confidence. Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration and her hands dove straight for…

His ears.

He stayed still for a second and tensed down at the feel of her soft fingers, rubbing and caressing the velvet fur of his ears. The two silver appendages twitched towards her working fingers and Kagome giggled at the cuteness. Inuyasha remained unnoticed as he closed his eyes in bliss as the electrifying waves surfed all the way down his spine. His ears remained untouched for a long time except for occasional rubs from his mother but never had it felt like this before. _I wonder if it's just Kagome that's making me feel this way…_

Inuyasha never noticed her nearing face until he felt a warm breath touching the insides of his ear. "This." And suddenly he was attacked by wiggling fingers up and down his rib cage area. "Honourable Knights, ATTACK!" Kagome ordered and four extra hands fell upon his stomach and under his arms. Gone were the calm and blissful feeling and explosives of laughter rose up in his throat. Inuyasha tried rolling and escaping their 'evil' grasp but they've got him trapped, squirming and laughing.

When his eyes caught an opening, Inuyasha sat up and grabbed Kagome by the waist, pulling her down with him. Using his 'special powers', he held her under no mercy as he dared the knights to come closer. "Take another step and your little princess gets it." He threatened.

Aka became confused. "But daddy she's already getting it!" Inuyasha realized and anime-sweat dropped.

"Oh that's right…" His mind quickly went to work for another threat. "W-well you'll never see her again because she'll DIE under my super-tickling!" Looking upon their horrified expressions, the 'monster' knew he got them good.

"NOOOOO!!! PRINCESS!!" They readied to run towards in rescue. But Inuyasha shook his head.

"Uh uh uuuh, one more step and she's gone." Inuyasha smirked at their instant retreat. Chuckling evilly at his hostage, he continued his torment on the squirming girl. Kagome managed to roll out of his hold but the boy caught her before she could get any farther and out of balance, the two teens were rolling on the ground, trying to tickle the best of each other.

Inuyasha snickered as he came on top and pinned Kagome down with his muscled arms and legs. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, he realized the position they were in but was surprised his body didn't make a move to get off of the panting girl. Looking down, he caught sight of the slightly parted lips and memories of that night flooded back to him. Her messy hair laid spread all over the ground, creating an illusion of a dark-haired goddess as her rosy cheeks turned to a reddish hue due to the collision of the heat from her body and the chilly air in the atmosphere. Her flushed expression made the hanyou gulp as he took in the sight. Was Kagome ever this…gorgeous before?

Kagome brought her big doe eyes up and made contact with a sea of gold. So many emotions yet she couldn't read all of them. Her eyes trailed down to his parted lips and she unconsciously licked her own. It was then when she realized just how close they were. Thoughts of that night's rejection brought her back to reality and without thinking, she whimpered out loud. Inuyasha took this the wrong way and instantly rolled off of her.

Both panting and looking the other way, the teens wondered in confusion and maybe even hurt. Inuyasha's ears drooped to his head as he thought of the earlier events. Why had Kagome whimpered and looked so dejected? Was she really _that_ not interested in him? _Or maybe I'm just being a complete fucking moron of an asshole for pushing her so fast._ The poor girl's probably scared shitless of him right now. His heart sank at the thought.

On the other side, Kagome looked down at the ground wondering why Inuyasha had rolled off so fast, as if he didn't want to touch any part of her suddenly. She swallowed the lump of…_something_ that was stuck in the back of her throat…or at least tried to. She was hoping not to go in tears, especially with Inuyasha around but the feeling of rejection somehow overpowered her will. Thank goodness for Aki and Aka when they came and settled down in between the separated teens. Rolling onto their sides, they watched with softness and warmth as the boys slowly fell asleep out of exhaustion overuse of their tiny bodies.

Kagome brushed Aka's black ebony bangs out of the way as Inuyasha did the same. Finally looking at each other, they smiled and continued to watch their favourite boys sleep.

It was getting colder as the day went on and the teens decided to head home. After hearing a couple of unison sneezes, Kagome became worried. "I do hope you won't get my Ki and Ka-chan sick Inuyasha."

He chuckled in response as he loaded the twins into the car. "Of course not! I wouldn't be much of a daddy then will I?" He winked at them. Aki gasped and covered his eyes in horror. "Daddy my bouncy ball is still lost in the trees!" They had been playing a bit of catch-ball when Inuyasha accidently threw too hard and Aki's red ball landed somewhere in the little forest behind them.

"We'll get another for you Ki-chan; it'll be a lot of trouble finding it in such a big forest." Kagome reasoned but halted when she saw the tear-eyed expression.

"It's alright Ki, I'll find it." Inuyasha ruffed Aki's shaggy hair. "Besides with my nose, I can track down anything." Aki giggled as his daddy buried his nose into his neck. "I'll be right back."

Inuyasha sprinted to the small forest and soon enough, he caught a glimpse of something red. Walking over, his nose sensed the familiar scent from before and this time, he recognized the stingy perfume smell. _Kikyo?_ Why would she be here? Noticing it was a faint trail, Inuyasha decided to let it go; she probably just walked by the forest path sometime today. Picking up the ball, he quickly sprinted back to his car.

**

* * *

**

Kikyo locked the door behind her and went straight to her laptop. Opening Photoshop, Movie Maker and her cell's media file, she grinned with determination, cracked her knuckles and set to work. It was a good thing she knew how to Photoshop pictures and edit videos/recordings; she always knew that media arts camp she took in grade 8 would benefit her in the future.

Kikyo put her headphones on and listened to the shocking conversation. "I don't know if this is kinda too personal but…you know who the father is?" She heard Inu-kun's voice.

"Uh uh. I was only 12 when it happened. It all went by so fast and I was terrified and traumatized." Kikyo scoffed. _Terrified my ass_.

"Sorry, for bring it up. It's just that if you did know, we could bring this case to the court and he could pay for the kids."

"It's alright. And I really don't want him to anyways; that man was a sick and twisted man and there's no way in _hell_ I'd let him come near my boys." She heard him chuckle in response.

Kikyo was burning with jealousy and anger as the conversation went on. Not only was she furious with Higurashi's innocent acting but she also couldn't believe Inu-kun's naivety in believing that lying bitch.

"It's not easy you know, being the mother of those two. I love them to death and it pains me…it kills me to know that…" Kagome didn't finish her sentence as her words turned into choking sobs. Kikyo gripped her white-knuckled fists tightly. _Conniving little lying whore. You think you can act all innocent in front of Inu-kun and everyone else?_

Kikyo smirked as her dull grey eyes burned with pure venom. Her fingers clicked the mouse as she cut, edited and rearranged the recording to her liking. _Yea, well not me._

"Better watch yourself on Monday Higurashi; because you wont know what'll hit you."

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: With all the 'proof' that she gather and needed, Kikyo exposed Kagome's 'big secret' to everyone at TAA. But it wasn't the real secret that the Inu-gang worked so hard to keep; it was a cruel and shocking yet well-put together story told by Kikyo. How will Kagome deal with all of this, especially now when the students finally believe Kikyo from the 'real proof' provided?**

Hmm, is it just me or is fluff sometimes a bit hard to write? …Or could be just me since I'm going through a little bit of writer's block right now. So sorry for the late update. I planned to update chapter 12 on my birthday, which has long passed now (Feb 8) but I couldn't finish it in time so I decided to take it slow. And now I'm guessing I took waay~ to slow. xD Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews would be much appreciated!!! Till Next Time,

Kimiko


	16. Kikyo's Strike

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her right. Seeing no one, she turned her attention back to her locker and heard a giggle to her left. Smiling, she stuffed her unneeded books and acknowledged Sango's presence. A finger poked her cheek.

"Got ya!" Sango smiled cheekily.

"You're very funny." Kagome commented sarcastically. Grabbing her lunch, the girls walked down the main hall towards the cafeteria. They were soon joined by the guys as Miroku made his infamous on 'BB' while Inuyasha nodded towards Kagome. "How's your day so far?" He offered. Kagome smiled shyly and continued their conversation.

When they entered the cafeteria, Kagome felt a terrible feeling down in her stomach as she saw a crowding group of people gathering in the centre of the room. Somehow, her instinct told her that she was walking into danger. And of course, her instincts are always right.

"Wonder what's going on." Sango thought out loud. Without asking, she pulled the hesitant girl by the wrist and lead forward towards the crowd. Seeing the gang near, students automatically cleared a path for them. The fear in Kagome rose to a whole new level as she walked on. People were watching her every move, glancing at her in curiosity and shock.

"Ahh, there she is." Her blood ran cold. "The star of the show!"

A low growl from behind confirmed her fears: Kikyo. Kagome unconsciously backed up to Inuyasha, searching for safety. Kikyo gave a smirk and turned to the crowd. "Now that every is here, let's get this started shall w-"

"How 'bout a no?" Inuyasha growled, knowing whatever she's doing will hurt Kagome. Not listening, Kikyo turned on her HP laptop and clicked 'start slideshow'. Kagome's blood ran cold when she saw the picture of her pushing Aka on the swings. It was from the day they went to the park. How did Kikyo get those pictures? She was sure no one was at the park when they came…

Kikyo smirked at Kagome's horrified reaction. She sure didn't expect something like this did she? Clearing her throat, she began her story. "So we all recognise Kagome as the sweet and innocent little virgin girl. She has good looks, great. She has talent, awesome." Her voice dripped with sarcastic venom. "But do we know of her two little brats?" She clicked the remote button and the next slide showed Aki and Aka both embracing her legs. Murmurs and gasps arose in the tense atmosphere and Kikyo enjoyed how Kagome's face turned paler and paler. "Well now you do."

Uproar broke out in the cafeteria. By now, everyone was crowded around Kikyo, obviously interested of what she had to offer. "How do we know they're Higurashi-san's?! Don't go waking assumptions if you don't have proof!"

"Yea! What do these pictures represent? For all we know, she could be just babysitting them or they're family members!"

"Higurashi-san would never be something you want her to be so drop it Kikyo. You're just embarrassing yourself!"

Kagome felt a deep tug on her stomach. 'Higurashi-san would never…' That's right, everyone thought of her as an untainted virgin. A small frown appeared upon her face. Sensing her discomfort, Inuyasha gently placed his hands on her shoulders and tugged. "C'mon Kags, let's go somewhere else to eat."

The gang slipped out of the crowd and headed for the door. They were almost at the entrance when two familiar voices reached their ears. _"__..I still can't believe I've found Aki and Aka. My life was reborn when I saw my sons' cute faces."_ Sango and Miroku turned their heads to the terrified Kagome.

"There's my proof." Kikyo smirked victoriously at everyone. "Seems like those two little boys are 'Aki and Aka', her 'sons'. Convinced?" Without waiting for their response, she continued. "If not, don't worry. I've got more for you guys."

Before Inuyasha could stop her, the next voice clip came up. _"I don't know if this is kinda too personal but…you know who the father is?"_ Everyone gasped at the voice. Miroku and Sango then turned their heads to the frozen hanyou. When the hell did this happen and why weren't they careful when talking about it?

"It seemed that Kagome even managed to seduce our poor unsuspecting Inu-kun, getting him into all of her mess." Kikyo informed with a 'sad' pout.

"_Uh uh. I was only 12 when it happened. It all went by so fast and I was terrified and traumatized."_

The girl sitting on the lunch table with legs crossed pretended to be shocked. "Wow Higurashi-san, _twelve?! _Even I couldn't score a guy at that young age. Tell me, what was your secret in seducing men?" Her ruby red lips curled into a nasty grin. "Ladies, why don't we all learn from this talented expert?"

"That's _enough_ Hitomi." Inuyasha snarled in anger and warning. Kikyo scoffed (at Inuyasha for once) and continued. She wasn't going to let him ruin this whole thing for her. "And not only that, you don't even seem to know who you _fucked _with." Kagome shrunk with each word. She cringed at the last word Kikyo had said. "What's wrong? Too afraid to admit it?..Because everything I just said is true isn't it?!"

Kikyo then turned to her beloved. The next slide consisted of the twins, Kagome and Inuyasha all playing together. "And Inu-kun, I'm also ashamed of you." She went on before he could say anything. "How could you just let her go on like this, and pull you into a deeper mess? You _do_ know that she's basically _tainted_—" Kagome flinched. "—by who knows what kind of creature she agreed to waste herself with? You _do_ know that those little…_bastards_—" Bright red flashed across Inuyasha's eyes. "—are the unfortunate results of her foolish choices?!" The last phrase snapped the inner demon inside of him.

"This innocent little 'Virgin Mary' is a deceiving bitch," Kikyo exclaimed to everyone in the cafeteria, "nothing but a worthless two-cent _whore_. She wanted you guys to like her, so everyone will pity and go easy on the new girl. She'll automatically be accepted in the social world. Trust me; I _know_ how a mind of a conniving girl works. Been there done that." Kikyo shrugged.

"But wow Higurashi-san, how could you _lie _to us like that?! Don't you trust us more than that?! Don't you think more of us than gossiping, backstabbing, loudmouth ducks?" She knew she was being a hypocrite but she was speaking for everyone in the room. Kikyo grinned darkly. Yes, soon everyone will not only distrust Kagome but also hate her for her impure soul. And even Inuyasha, will eventually realise his disgusting choice in her and walk away…right into the arms of poor neglected Kikyo who will comfort the saddened hanyou.

Kagome choked at the back of her throat as hot tears came pouring out. No longer could she take the harsh and painful words. It's not just because of those nasty name-calling but what's worst was every bit of what Kikyo said…was true. She yanked herself out of Inuyasha's hold and darted out the door.

When silence took over the big room, Kikyo smirked. "Oh, looks like everything is true."

Growling menacingly, Inuyasha stalked forward slowly, his raging aura cleared a path for him leading straight to the oblivious woman still ranting. "She's getting to all of you guys. So what if she has a good voice? So do a lot of other people. What makes her special? What makes her…unique? Not her looks, not her social status, not her voice but her sex life. Never knew you were so experienced in this Higurashi."

Miroku looked worryingly over to Sango, silently asking her if they should stop Inuyasha before Kikyo gets hurt. The smug and amused look on his beloved told him everything. Relaxing himself, he went back and enjoyed the show.

"I can't believe Inu-kun is even interested in y—"

**SLAM.**

Kikyo jumped right out of her bones when Inuyasha was suddenly right in front of her. With a swift and powerful motion, he recklessly cleared everything on the desk; the laptop, the big screen, the speaker and even Kikyo's lunch. The horrified Kikyo could only gape at the enraged hanyou in front of her, frozen in fear.

"I never hit girls." His rough demonic sent cold shivers down her trembling spine. "But I'll make this one an exception."

**SLAP.**

Everyone hung their jaws low and widened their eyes in shock. Did Inuyasha, who'd _never_ hurt a female before, slap Kikyo? They didn't know what to do; root for him or feel sorry for her. For Inuyasha to do something like this…she must've pissed him off pretty badly. And that was considered something shameful here at TAA.

"You don't even _know_ Kagome." Kikyo's head still stood tilted from the impact of the hit. Her expression of pure shock stayed frozen on her face. Her quivering fingers slowly reached up and touched the spot where he hit her and she flinched at the burning pain. It still stung like hell and she knew that part of her cheek was blood red.

"And you don't know Aki and Aka either." Inuyasha growled. "But _I_ do. Trust me; I know _a lot_ more than this stupid little story of yours." He spat with hate. "I don't know if you were stalking us or whatever, but just stop it. _Leave_ it alone. Leave _us_ alone." When she didn't look up at him, Inuyasha snarled and grabbed a handful of Kikyo's hair and yanked it his direction.

"LOOK at me when I'm talking _bitch_!" Kikyo gasped silently at the now red eyes and blue pupils. Even the most stupid person on Earth can tell that Inuyasha's turning demon. "Don't let your moronic jealousy take it too far, or you'll regret every single of it. Don't let your immature anger get the better of you, or I'll might just have to show you how fucking _pissed_ off I can get." Yikes, another hint that the hanyou was beyond mad. He almost never swears in front of everyone. "I warn you over and over again Hitomi: Don't. Touch. Kagome. But that stupid stubborn little brain of yours just can't comprehend what I say does it?"

Kikyo whimpered and gulped in fear. Those earlier encounters with a pissed off Inuyasha doesn't even compare to what's happening now."

"You don't know how fucking much I just want to rip that tongue out of your mouth, yank every strand of your smelly hair out and…_kill_ you—" Everyone gasped at his words. "—but I'll be a gentleman today and let you off." He roughly let go of her hair.

"Mention anything related to Aki and Aka ever again, and you'll find yourself amongst a pack of hungry wolves in the middle of the night." With his last words, he turned and strode out of the cafeteria. Sango stuck out a tongue at the frightened girl and flicked the middle finger at her. Miroku sighed and bowed slightly and excused themselves. No matter how cruel and nasty Kikyo could be, he was still human enough to feel sympathy for the poor girl.

After the last of the Haunting gang left the room, everyone still stood still from their spots. Not knowing what to do: go comfort Kikyo or just leave her alone (since she deserved it?). But then what of Kagome? Oh yes, with all the proof gathered and the way she reacted to the whole thing, what Kikyo said was true. But…what now? How are _they_ supposed to react?

**

* * *

**

Kagome swung open the girls' washroom and carelessly threw herself in one of the stalls. It was a good thing no one was in this washroom or she would've had to answer the 'are you okay Higurashi-san?' question. Making sure to lock the knob, she flipped the cover down. Sitting down, she curled her legs up and under her trembling arms and settled her head in her self-embrace. Huddled together like a tight ball, Kagome slowly let out the tears (not that it's out already) and soft sobs echoed in the quiet washroom. Mental pictures of the slides Kikyo exposed everyone to and the words of truth rang over and over in her head.

"…_worthless whore!"_

"_..proof.."_

"…_Aki and Aka.."_

"…_Virgin Mary…"_

"…_tainted.."_

"…_deceiving…"_

"…_seducing Inu-kun.."_

"…_little bastards!"_

Kagome covered her ears tightly with her hands as she shut her eyes, shutting herself from the world. Why, why did Kikyo have to tell everyone? Why was her life so messed up? Kikyo was right. She was a whore. A worthless slut who couldn't do anything but let that horrible man fuck her. And the result was something awful. She gasped at what she just thought of. Shaking her head over and over again, she mentally apologized to her boys. No, no, no…that was all wrong. Aki and Aka became the most precious and important things in her life. That was definitely not an unfortunate mistake.

"_..__Kagome managed to seduce… Inu-kun…"_

She shook her head a negative. No, she wasn't pretending or acting. And she was definitely not seducing. Does Inuyasha know that? Or has he believed Kikyo's every word? No, he isn't like that. He knows she's not doing anything but…but what be herself? Kagome chuckled bitterly. _Sometimes I don't even know who I really am._

"…_how could you lie to us like that?! Don't you trust us more than that?!"_

She could sense that question coming from everybody's eyes in the cafeteria. She felt she had lost the trust in all of them after Kikyo's little show. The thought produced new burning hot tears in her eyes. No, she wanted everyone to believe in her, to like her. Not be in disgust and look at her with hate. She didn't mean to lie to them, to distrust them but it had been her secret to keep. Kagome choked back a sob and sniffled. _I didn't mean it…I seriously didn't._

Her heartbroken whimpers were stopped short when she heard a soft call. "Gome-chan?"

She quickly tried to keep her voice quiet and stood still. Even if it's Sango, she didn't want to see anyone right now. She just wanted to be alone. Like always.

"Gome I know you're here." She heard Sango on the other side of the stall door. Well, no point in hiding now. She let out a deep breath and breathed in again.

"I'm alright Sang—"

"Bullshit." She flinched. "I could hear the crying from outside the washroom."

Then there was silence. She didn't know what to say. Anything to make Sango leave but she didn't want to be rude about it.

"C'mon Kagome," Sango pushed softly. "Please just let us in your heart. You know we're all here for you." She paused for a sec. "No one believed what Kikyo said. So don't worry about it."

The huddled girl scoffed. "Now _that's_ BS. I saw everyone's reaction, and how they looked at me. Like a slut."

"Don't say that. You know that's not true." Sango coaxed. "Kikyo's just grabbing every single chance to sabotage you and your life. Don't let her get to you!"

Kagome could only shake her head as she tightened her arms around her legs. No words could cover up the real truth of it all. She was an impure who's been dirtily touched by a man she didn't even know. Kikyo didn't grab any chance or whatever; she grabbed the hard truth out. "Please…" She weakly whimpered. Her throat was dry and raspy from all the cries and choking. "Please just go Sango. I don't want you to be late for your class."

"No Gome-chan, I'm not going anywhere without you." The determination in her voice told Kagome she was going to do some convincing in order for her best friend to go.

"Really, I'm fine." Her voice seemed steadier than before. "I just…need some time alone. Please..respect that Sango. Don't really want to face anyone right now.."

She heard her sigh. "Alright then." Sango started walking out then hesitantly turned around. "But, please just be careful okay? And don't worry about it too much."

"Alright."

"Oh and call us when you safely get home. Well at least Yash since he's been pretty wor—"

**BANGBANG.**

"KAGOME COME OUT ALREADY!"

Both girls had to giggle at that. "Yea he's really worried about you." Sango informed. Kagome secretly smiled at his concern for her. No matter what, his protectiveness always made her feel all warm and googly inside. Yes…googly.

"I'll be going then." Knowing Kagome wont reply, she walked out. Keeping quiet, she listened to the conversation outside the door.

"Hey what's going on? She alright?"

"Yea, crying but doing okay I guess."

"What the fuck do you mean 'I guess'?"

"She's just shaken up Yash, that's what every girl does when something bad happens. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Don't worry? _Don't worry?!_ She's fucking—"

"No need for vulgar language Yash."

"—Shut up Houshi—crying in there Sango! Damn, let me go in there."

"Inuyasha no! That's the girls'—"

"Yea well I smell no female other than Kags. Doesn't matter will it?"

"She just wants to be alone Yash. Let her be."

"Oh _fuck_ no!"

Kagome sighed annoyingly. Taking a deep breath, she used her loudest voice possible, "OH FOR GODS' SAKE PLEASE GO AWAY!!"

..Silence.

Then a sigh.

"Fine, just…don't do anything stupid okay?" She heard Inuyasha's soft voice talk through the door. When she was sure no one was standing near the door anymore, she went back to herself. Everyone's in class right now so no one probably will go here for a while. Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes and buried her head in the safe haven of her enclosed arms. It'll be a while before she can walk out of that cream peach washroom door.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha looked worriedly at the school clock. It was almost the end of last period and Kagome is still nowhere to be seen. From the constant text from Miroku and Sango, it seemed that they were thinking of the same thing. Where was she, still in the washroom? Tapping his pencil impatiently down on his language textbook, he glared at his sensei blabbering something about haiku poems.

"I can't believe Higurashi-san would do something like that!"

His ears twitched in both annoyance and curiosity.

"Yea I know. And she has two kids…_two_! For once, Kikyo spoke the truth."

His lips were curled back, revealing his pearl white fangs as he growled in discontent. When the two gossiping girls in front of him heard, they gasped and looked back. "Quit talking 'bout _shit_ you don't even know about and mind your own business. Do you seriously believe every word what Hitomi said? Or are you going to be fair and hear Kagome's side of the story?" He blatantly accused.

The two girls blushed in both embarrassment and shame. Bowing their heads, they apologized. "We're very sorry Takahashi-sama. It is unfair of us to assume something like that."

Scoffing, he grabbed his books and stuffed them into his bag. Standing up (and catching attention of everyone in the classroom), he walked down the seats and towards the door.

"Just where are you going Inuyasha?" He stopped and turned his shoulders around, looking at sarcastically-amused Houjin-sensei. Inuyasha didn't reply, simply just pointing at the clock. _Three…two…one—_

**RIIIIING.**

He smirked. "Class ended sensei. I'm going out, duh." His smart remark was left with the eerie silence of the classroom. He never treated teachers with serious disrespect and he never snapped at girls, even if he was annoyed. Yep, Inuyasha is truly pissed.

He found Sango and Miroku by their lockers and went straight to the point. "Where's Kagome?"

The brown hair girl shook her head. "I checked the washroom, not there. I think she went home."

"She wasn't in . with you Sango?" Miroku asked. She shook a negative. "What about you Yash?"

"No, she wasn't at Language."

"We'll call her." Sango reassured. "I'm sure she just wants to lay low as possible."

"Yea but from us too?" The hurt in Inuyasha's voice was clearly obvious. Both of his best friends shrugged. He sighed and nodded. "I guess we'll see her tomorrow." His claws gripped hard into a tight ball. "That bitch Kikyo," He growled roughly. "She'll pay; I'll make sure of that."

**

* * *

**

Crappy ending, I know. Short chapter, I know. Rushed and lazy writing, I know. Late update, I definitely know. Yes, Kimiko is still alive and writing. And the first thing I'd like to say is I'm very sorry about the what…three-months-late-update? xP. I'm not gonna lie but, lots of things was going on in these past three months that I just can't friggin ignore.

The first was I guess my very first…_real_ relationship with someone. I guess I was just so caught up in it and spent every single second with him as I can. Yea, I was a friggin obsessed love-sick puppy. BUT NO MORE…from that relationship, I have learned a lot of important lessons and had the experience. So uhh…even though it was short, thanks for the memories you've helped me made and the special feeling I always have when you're near. Thanx Mittens. x3.

Umm so yea afterwards I guess I got into this…(well not exactly depressed mode) but upset/saddened mode and felt like I didn't wanna do anything, even important school projects and assignments. And as always, teachers always cram assignments, tests and homework when the end of school is near so I've been pretty busy. There was one point where I just wanted to just drop everything and just…take a break. But being an Asian with pure Asian parents, I couldn't fail any tests, homework or projects.

Then my first laptop of my life broke down on me so every planned…plans of YAMS was lost. Thank _gods_ I was smart enough to email the old copies of the plans so I still have the original plans. Now all I hafta do is change/modify some and I'll be back on track. :P

Been used to all-nighters nowadays. Lol I swear I'm turning into a nocturnal (T____T) Buh slowly turning around. One more week of school (exam week) and I'll be FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (do the Kimiko Dance =D) then…summer school (T_T). Not those supplementary classes where you fail and you hafta take the course in order to get the credit. I just want to get the history credit and get it over with so I can go on and take other fun courses.

So yea, the story of my lame life. I think I'm back on track and cured from that big Author's Block but still not sure. This chapter I admit was really crap. Sometimes I just couldn't…find the right words and phrases to write onwards. (o.O) Buh no fear, will finish this wonderful story.

Anyways, hope u forgive me and enjoy this chapter. See ya!

Kimiko.


	17. Our First Ever Bicker

Currently pmsing and practically pissed at the world, hell even my own two best buds. Can the world get any better? (major effin sarcasm there). Think this is like the only thing that keeps me…content. (T_T)

* * *

Oh gods.

The stares.

The snickers.

The whispers.

It was like adolescent hood all over again, when everyone at her old school found out she was pregnant. Kagome kept her head and busied herself taking notes. But no matter how much she tried to pay attention to the teacher, her mind kept thinking back to all the events that happened yesterday. She bit her lips to try and stop the tears.

A warm hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned to see Inuyasha's worried face. "You okay?" He gently asked. All she could do was nod. She really didn't want her friends to worry, to pity her. This was her problem and she could deal with it herself.

Her dreaded wait was finally over when the bell rang. Kagome quickly grabbed her stuff, not bothering to stuff them in her bag and rushed out the class. She ignored Sango's call for her as she lowered her head and walked down the main hall to the Crossroad Lobby. Guilt ran through her for leaving Sango like that but as of now, she just didn't want to face anyone.

"There she goes. Higurashi-san."

"Can you believe what happened?!"

"Shush, don't believe what Hitomi said. Higurashi-sama isn't like that."

"How would you know? Why don't you go up and ask her?"

"No way! I don't want to ask her that."

"Heh, I always knew she wasn't all that good."

She flinched at their hushed whispers. It wasn't the secret talks and looks that hurt her, but it was their broken trust in her that crushed her spirit. She hadn't expected the warm welcome she received at this school; the way they all looked up to her, noticed her, _liked_ her.

**BEEP!**

Kagome looked up from the ground and found Inuyasha sitting on his bike. "You coming?"

Hesitating for a bit, she shook her head. Of course she wanted to see Aki and Aka but…so much was happening and she was afraid her mood will affect them. "Not today, some other time."

His eyebrow squinted together. "Okay…but they're going to be disappointed you aren't coming."

Before she got a chance to reply, someone cut in. "Who's 'they'?" Both looked up to see Kikyo and her girls standing on top of the Grand Staircase. "Oh wait, lemme guess," Kikyo pretended to ponder. "Aki and Aka? Your precious little _brats_?"

Kagome heard Inuyasha growling in warning. Not wanting to cause more attention than there already was, Kagome walked away quietly. "Whatever, don't say a word." She heard one of the girl's say. Another prissy voice came up, "But that's just more proof that everything is true." Kagome could practically imagine their victorious grins on their pretty little faces.

"Abi, Satori, shut the _fuck_ up." She heard the hanyou say. "As goes for the rest of you bitches. And Kikyo, I _warned_ you. There's no second chances hoe."

After a few blocks away from the school, she was joined with the sound of a motorcycle engine again. "Kagome," Inuyasha started. "Kagome you can't keep avoiding like this." She didn't answer, she didn't want to.

She heard him sigh. "Kagome, you have to say something. Even a denial can work. Everyone will believe you if you just say it!"

Kagome turned around and looked at him heatedly. "What is there to say?! That I'm not a virgin? That Aki and Aka aren't mine?! I will _never_ deny that." Her voice lowered to a mutter. "Everything Kikyo said is true."

"Bullshit!" She flinched. "You didn't go with him willingly, he _raped_ you." She shut her eyes in terror from the memories. "Kikyo's story is a whole diffe—"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome murmured sadly. "In the end, I'm still broken…impure…tainted." Hot tears formed in her eyes. After a long day of holding everything in, she couldn't keep it anymore. She was then pulled into a warm embrace.

"You know Kags, sometimes it's okay to cry." Choking back a sob at his words, she clutched his leather jacket and bawled out her pain. Flashbacks of yesterday kept replaying in her head and more tears resulted. She felt Inuyasha's hold tighten and was grateful she was still here, helping her deal with _her_ problems. _Gods, I feel like such a burden to him._

After what seemed like hours, Kagome finally pulled back. Her now red and puffy nose, swollen eyes and flushed cheeks would've been mistaken for a girl who cried over the last few days continuously. "You're not broken," She looked up. "You're not impure, not tainted. You're you. You're Kagome." Two gentle fingers came up and wiped the last remaining tears staining her face. Lifting her chin up, Inuyasha smiled at her. "So don't you think otherwise."

She faintly smiled back and sniffed. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He helped her straighten up. "Now, you gonna come see Ki and Ka-chan or still going home?"

She stiffened and hesitated. "I…" She looked away in shame. "I want to go home. Just for today."

Inuyasha nodded, understand Kagome's decisions. There were just too many things happening and she needed time alone. "That's fine. There's always next time." He gently patted her back. "Now you go home and get some rest."

She nodded and started walking home. He yelled out one more time, "And Kagome!" She turned slightly. "Remember what I said, confront them! Don't be afraid of them!" He saw her small smile and he knew that maybe, she'll be alright.

* * *

He banged the abandoned locker beside him, his anger getting the better of him. It's been two weeks—weeks—since she first denied a visit to the twins. _I thought she'd come around and set Kikyo's bullshit straight after a few days but this…_ This was way too long. "Shit." He cursed, growling at whoever was staring at him. He banged Kagome's locker one more time as he recalled the events earlier. Christmas was near which meant the band had to practice for the Christmas Dance.

Inuyasha came to get her at her locker but she excused herself to the washroom. So there he was, waiting by her locker looking like a fool who hadn't figured it out by then that the doe eyed girl had long ditched him.

He moved to bang against the locker again but Miroku interrupted. "Yash, don't be brash. She'll be pissed at you if you destroy her locker."

The hanyou glowered at him, the burning gold orbs just waiting to explode. "As of now, do I look like I give a _fuck_?!" Miroku sighed and backed off. When he's this mad, nothing can stop him.

"Listen Yash, it's Kagome," Miroku tried to reason. "She needs time to adjust."

Inuyasha barked. "Time? Adjust?! Roku she had _enough_ time to fucking adjust. Two weeks to do so." Without warning, he stomped down the main hall, pushing any students who stood in his way.

Sango called out, "Where you going Yash?"

"Out. To Kagome's. I'm gonna give her a piece of my fucking mind!"

Her eyebrow arched as her boyfriend spoke her mind. "Uh oh, I fear this will not turn out good."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and anger. He was mad. He was _beyond_ mad. Not at Kagome's cowardice in confronting the students but her lack of trust in her friends—_him_. Okay so maybe she didn't want to say anything to the student body but that didn't mean she didn't have to talk about her problems and pain with the gang. She could always count on them for a little support and comforting. His dog ears flattened. _Gods, am I _that_ unreliable?_ He may not provide the perfect girl talk with Kagome but he wanted to make an effort. He really wanted to help her.

_But she doesn't fucking let me._ His lips curled back, showing his pearly white fangs. He knew Sango tried to ask and talk to her and he also knew Kagome rarely said a dozen of words to her. It was like the beginning of school all over again. The ever so shy and quiet girl appeared again and it seemed like this time, nothing could get her to talk again. Not even Miroku's dumb but hilarious hentai jokes…and that's saying a lot.

The hanyou quickly strode to his precious bike and prepared for takeoff. Though not before a little interruption, "Oh delicious, how sweet of you to give me a ride!" His left eye twitched in annoyance. Fucking great, he did _not_ need this right now. Inuyasha felt a bony hand slide down his muscular arm and a familiar chest pressed up against him. He carelessly shoved Kikyo to the floor and stepped the peddle.

"Fuck off bitch, I've got other things to do than to retch at your sight." With that Inuyasha sped off.

His mind went back to his thoughts. The other thing that greatly pissed him off were the changing minds of the students. Just days before they all idolized Kagome for her talents and genuine personality. All of a sudden after Kikyo's big show, they're opinions changed faster than the speed of light and went up against her. Backstabbing, trash talking and taunting her all because of a stupid rumour which wasn't even true! _Well, at least not all of them._ He stopped then growled. Whatever, that wasn't the frigging point. Inuyasha realised that, in a rich school like TAA, gossip ruled all. Society conquered. Appearance dominated. Not skills, not talents, not individuality.

And that disgusted Inuyasha the most.

_Gods they didn't even care how much Kagome was hurting._ He remembered how broken she was that day when she cried in his arms. It was like he could feel every sting of her pain and…and there was nothing he could do about it. His ears drooped again. It seemed like he's been doing that a lot of times these past two weeks. Enduring her depressed look yet couldn't do shit about it. Inuyasha sighed. _I'm sorry Kags, I broke my promise._ It was just two months ago when he swore to her that he'd protect her from any pain and danger. He whimpered softly. _I can't even do a good job at that. What the hell else am I good for to her then?_

Parking his 'cycle behind the apartment, he went to the shabby lobby and rang her house. A voice came from the speaker. "Hello, this is Higurashi." Recognizing it was the mother, Inuyasha cleared his throat and spoke politely. "Hi Higurashi-san, it's Inuyasha. Is Kagome there?"

"She sure is. Why don't you come up?" A buzz came from the door and in came the hanyou. Walking up to the right door, he straightened himself up and knocked gently. He expected the older woman to open but in front of him was an exhausted Kagome. Wow, he complimented silently in his head, pretty cute. She must've been sleeping before he interrupted; rubbing her eyes with a small pout, Kagome let out a little yawn. After slapping himself silly mentally, he replaced his soft expression with a stern one.

"Kags," The said girl stiffened at his voice, finally recognizing it was him at the doorway. "I was waiting for you by your lockers for what, half an hour when I realised you friggin left." He crossed his arm and leaned against the doorframe. "Care to explain?"

Biting her lips, Kagome was looking everywhere except him. When no answer was replying, he decided to screw it all. "Fuck Kags," He noticed her wince at his vulgar language but at that point, he didn't care. "When are you going to stop all of this? When are you going to wake up and friggin _fix_ this?!"

"I can't and I don't want to okay?!" The girl snapped back. His eyes darkened at her defiance.

"What the hell do you mean you 'cant'?" Not waiting for her to respond, he started up again. "You better have a fucking good explanation for this. It's been two weeks, and still no effin word from you." His sharp gaze shot to her. "You know the longer you wait, the worse it gets? People will start to think Kikyo's words are true, since all you've been doing is hiding. Hiding from the fucking _real_ truth!"

"Then let them believe! Let them think whatever the hell they want!" Her voice began to rise. "It's not like they'll believe me anyways."

"Not believe you? _Not believe you?!_" Gods he just wanted to give this ignorant girl a bump in the head. "You're Kagome Higurashi. Lead singer of the Haunting Memories; _my band_! And everyone knows I pick only the best of the best." His eyes narrowed. "And for one thing, I do _not_ choose liars for my group. What the hell have you got to lose?!"

Kagome whimpered but didn't answer. Inuyasha knew he was pushing her a lot. He knew he was unintentionally hurting her but if this was what it'll take, then so be it. He had to make her understand that she needed to _speak up_. There was a moment of tense silence around the two of them. It seemed like Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were both listening to their loud conversation inside but he didn't care. Giving up, Inuyasha sighed. "Look, at least come and practice with us? The dance is in like what, in one week and we rarely practiced our new songs." Great, he was getting desperate.

She slowly looked up to him and he had to bite his tongue in order not to give in. "I-I've been practicing on my own. Besides, we have class time to rehearse."

"Yea but it's only for a little bit. We need to join up together and rehearse as the entire _band_. Besides Sess isn't even in our classes and he really needs to practice." The hanyou tried to reason. "Please? For the sake of our band and school?" He made an angelic smile.

Kagome had to smile at his efforts. Looking down, she sighed. "I…I really…"

When she couldn't go on, he tried another method. "You know the boys really missed you." He saw her flinch in shame and guilt and a small light of hope lit inside of him. "You haven't visited them in a long time and they're starting to be really depressed."

"Please..please don't," Kagome whimpered. But he went on despite her weak protests.

"They cry sometimes. Not in front of me though since they're still 'men' but I can smell their tears." He whispered sadly. "And their sadness." There it was, the guilt trip. There was nothing that got her going other than Aki and Aka. It was another mother thing. "Sometimes they're starting to think if you didn't like them anym—"

"No!!" Kagome looked up with teared eyes. "I could never do that!"

"Then go and tell them that!" He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed in frustration. "Convince them otherwise and see if they listen because for the last couple of days, that's what I've been doing. Telling them that no, Gome-chan still likes playing with them, that she's very busy at the moment, that she needs time for herself as well."

Banging the wall, he exclaimed, "Gods Kags, why can't you just listen to me?! Why can't you just face the crowd—"

"But that's the thing!" She cried out. Fucking great, she was leaking tears again. "I _can't_! I can't face them, face my fear. I never wanted to!"

"Your fear?! Damn what could you ever be afraid of?" He snarled out.

"The crowd okay?" She hollered with a cracked voice. "I hated speaking in front of the frigging crowd ever since…ever since…" She brought a hand to cover her mouth and choked back a sob. She was breaking down but the hanyou didn't quite notice that.

"So what? You just gonna let it go? Wait and hope that maybe, just _maybe_ it'll all go away?" He snapped. "Shit it doesn't go like that Kagome. It just doesn't!"

"YES IT DOES!" She screamed with frustration. "It always did for me. And if you don't like it well then too bad! I always deal my problems like that…before any of you came and decided to butt into my little life!" Inuyasha stepped back a bit at her outburst. His whole body suddenly sagged, slowly giving up hope.

"Butt into your life eh?" He choked the pained words out, his bright eyes now clouded with hurt at her words. "Well I'm sorry if we were ever so nosy." He harshly snapped. "I'm sorry for ever caring about your welfare."

He began walking down the stairs but turned around after a few steps. "You know I can't believe I'm saying this but face it Kagome, you're a coward. Not being able to stand up for your _own self_ just because of a little stage fright _screams_ cowardice. But whatever, it's your choice if you wanna keep doing this."

An instant look regret and guilt rose in her eyes but it was too late for the hanyou. With no more words to say, he turned around and started down the stairs. His doggy ears (once again) flattened against his soft hair as he sulked all his way through. It wasn't until the steps turned 360 that Kagome called out to him. "If you cared so much, then why don't you do it Yasha?"

He looked up from the descending steps. "Because it isn't my story to tell Kags." He gave her one last pleading look before he continued his way to the exit. Putting on his helmet slowly, he wondered if Kagome might possibly follow him down. Taking a sniff, his last hope was diminished as he smelled no orange-scent. Shaking his head, he got on his bike and rode off.

Her words kept repeating in his mind. _…before any of you came and decided to butt into my little life…_ He growled and accelerated. They were just trying to help her out, be a supporting _friend_. Why can't she just accept that?! Why can't she depend on them sometimes? Does she always have to fucking bottle everything up and keep it to her-fucking-self?!

He sighed. _Whatever, it's her decision._

When he arrived at his house, three pairs of confused eyes looked at him. "Soo," Sango slowly asked. "Where is she?"

Inuyasha threw his leather jacket and prepared for the rehearsal. "Keh, don't think she'll be coming to any practices in the future. Guess she won't be at the Christmas Dance." From the snapping tone of his voice, Sango and Miroku glanced at each other nervously. It looked like they were right when they predicted something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Kagome slammed the door behind her and sled down against it. Bringing her legs up, she wrapped them around with her head buried under. _Gods I'm such an idiot_. All Inuyasha wanted to do was help her but now she finally successfully pushed him away. _Bitch bitch bitch! You're no better than..than…_ Not wanting to think too hard, she let go of that thought.

There was one thing she wanted him to understand though. Being the quiet girl she was, Kagome wasn't used to speaking in front of people. She wasn't used to having a voice and stand up for herself. For years, she was always in the shadow, letting any problem inflict on her and just let it go. It was the easiest and most harmless solution. And for years, it was just like that.

Then you have sunshine people like Inuyasha and Sango, the people who're not afraid to say their mind, the people that everyone noticed, loved and _respected_. And she wasn't familiar with that kind of environment, wasn't used to their ways. She wanted him to know that though it may seem easy for him to speak his opinion, it was not to her. She wanted him to understand.

Kagome choked back a sob. "Kagome darling?" She looked up to see her mother's worried face. "What's wrong?" Shaking her head, she stood up and stalked quickly to her room. Even though she didn't have a lock, her mom would know not to disturb her if the door is closed shut. Grabbing a random pillow from her fluffy bed, she dove in and buried her face into it. She cried out her frustration with Inuyasha, her annoyance in Inuyasha, her sorrow over Inuyasha. Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha.

She sighed when she calmed down a bit. Rotating her body on the bed, she stared blankly at the plain white ceiling above her.

"…_you're a coward. Not being able to stand up for your own self just because of a little stage fright screams cowardice."_

Those words ran in her head like never ending bells. Maybe it was a wakeup call for her. Maybe it was those words she needed to get up and stand up. _For myself_. The hanyou was right though; Kagome was a coward. She was always afraid…of what she didn't even know. From nothing to everything, she always let herself be hidden and not seen rather than standing in the light. She closed her eyes.

What Kikyo said…her story. Her little story full of lies, false assumptions and basically _bullshit_—as Inuyasha liked to call it—was destroying her life. Her peaceful and happy life in high school, and she let that one girl ruin and take it all away. Clutching her pillow with an all new feeling rising up inside of her.

_.."whatever, it's your choice if you wanna keep doing this."_

No, no she didn't want to keep doing it. She didn't want to be in the shadow anymore. Ever since her first ever concert at the Halloween Dance, everyone began to notice her, love her and what she wanted the most…_respect_ her. And the feeling was great, she was so happy to be the role model for younger grades, to know that she was trusted and she was…_someone_. She felt alive. She was happiest for the first time in ages.

And she wasn't going to let some stupid gossip steal all of that away from her. No, she wasn't going to stand around anymore. She wasn't going to no longer be a coward. She opened her eyes as they revealed something that had never been shown before: determination.

_It's time to tell _my_ story_.

* * *

**Next Chapter: With full determination, Kagome secretly gets ready for the dance. Meanwhile, things are still awkward and tense between Kags and Yash after that brash argument they had. Will the two stubborn teens get over themselves and apologize? The Christmas Dance could hold more than just the _truth_, it may hold some mistletoe here and there to make sure some romances spark between certain teen couples. Stay tuned!**

Yay, done! I feel so much better now. I'm considering this as a long chapter so uhh; hope that'll satiate your hunger? :D Lolz well as usual, I'm sorry for the late update but wow, summer school is a pain in the _ass_!! Did you know that one full day of class is equal to about a _week's_ worth of class work? Wow (T_T). Anyways, went on a family trip to the Maritime Provinces. Dude, Halifax is gor-geous. You gotta go there in your lifetime. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this chappie and I accept all reviews! ;D

Kimiko


	18. Standing Up

First and foremost, this chapter is dedicated to Darren. Thank you so much for teaching me a lot about life, its concepts and morals, the truth and reality. I've learned so much from you and I'm just so glad that we've got together and got to know each other more. And if you're reading this…FIND SOURCES FOR OUR DRAMA ANTHOLOGY ASSIGNMENT!! : Okay, let's just get straight to the story. Though at the end, there will be a bigASS author's note. Prepare yourselves (^^).

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs "Afterthoughts" by Unknown, "All I Want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey and "When I'm With You" by Fabor Drive. Just borrowing it for this chapter ;D.

* * *

It wasn't that she was afraid of Inuyasha. No, she had no reason to be; other than the loud outbursts and hurtful words the hanyou's capable of spewing out. It also wasn't her pride that she was willing to destroy in order to apologize. No, it wasn't that either. Kagome knew Inuyasha wont listen to her in the first place so why bother? Besides, it was still days before she plans to confront everyone and during these days, she was sure the hanyou would get pissed if she becomes a coward again. So Kagome planned to endure these days, endure Inuyasha's effort in ignoring her and his casual hurtful comments. She wanted to make a surprise for them, particularly for a certain hanyou. She wanted to show him that she _can_ do this, that she's not afraid.

So there she was, sitting by herself in music class completing her theory homework instead of warming up her voice with the rest of the gang. Might as well finish all the work and rehearse after school. Though boy, did she ever feel lonely. Hearing their music blasting from the practice room, hearing their laughter and knowing that she wasn't a part of it saddened her to no ends. She really wanted to sing with her friends but this was something she needed to do herself.

The moment the bell ran, the private practice doors swung open. "Kaggy, why did you come join us?" Sango flew out of the room and into the said girl. "Didn't want to practice with us?" Before she could reply, Inuyasha interrupted and scoffed.

"Ain't that obvious? Otherwise she wouldn't waste her time doing all those useless papers." He passed her without a glance and out the door he went."

"Inuyasha…" Sango scolded lightly. He replied with a wave goodbye. She turned around and apologized to the silent girl. "Sorry, that asshole can be such an…asshole sometimes." Kagome shook her head. She understood why Inuyasha behaved the way he did.

"Even so," Miroku cut in. "He shouldn't be so childish like this. I'll talk to him Gome."

She nodded a thanks and apologized. "For missing out on practice these days. I just…"

Sango stopped her. "No need to explain Kaggy. You just need time, we understand." She helped Kagome up her seat. "Anyways, ready for math? Just cant _wait_ for the test." Miroku chuckled and wished them good luck as he walked out the door. Once out, his amused face quickly dropped dead serious. Catching up to Inuyasha, he smacked the idiot of his best friend on the head. "Ow, what the fuck was that for?!"

He glared. "You have no right to curse at me Inuyasha." The hanyou flinched, Miroku used his full name and that could only mean one thing. "What the fuck happened back there? Did you even _see_ the pain you've inflicted on her!?"

Inuyasha waved and smiled at fellow students who greeted him then shrugged at Miroku's question. Growing impatient and furious by the second, Miroku suddenly grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and pushed him into the lockers. By now, all students looked to them, wondering why the two most tightest buds are fighting.

"Listen here you, I don't know what the _fuck_ is up with you but we don't need Kagome hurting more." He stared dead straight into the hanyou's eyes. "Stop acting like a fucking child and start supporting our friend." Inuyasha looked away stubbornly. He heard his friend sigh and walk. Even though they didn't know what the two were talking about, everyone knew it'd take a long time for the hanyou to admit his wrong.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped the microphone gently, checking to see if it was working. A sudden loud screech coming from the side speakers told him that it worked just fine. A drumstick was thrown at his head from the back and the hanyou immediately glared behind him. "What, is your problem?" His half brother scoffed and placed the last of the drum set in position. He walked down the performance stage and hopped off.

"Your tampering with the mike, your stupidity, your stubbornness, your…" Sesshoumaru sighed. "You basically."

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Love you too bro."

"Thanks to you idiot we don't have our lead singer."

"_Female_ lead." Inuyasha encountered. "Don't forget we have another lead here." He pointed to himself with a smirk.

"Right, how unfortunate."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. Why does it seem like everyone hated on him? He had done nothing wrong…well except maybe treating Kagome like shit. He winced in guilt at the thought but shook it off. It wasn't his fault for not knowing how to handle this situation. Kagome hadn't spoken up ever since the incident and so there was nothing he could do. At least she could come to him and the gang to talk about it, to find comfort but she decided to just bottle it all up and take it by herself.

_Stupid girl._

"Inuyasha!" The call of his name brought him back to reality. The said man looked over to Miroku who was examining all the instruments. "Are all the things in place and ready?" He asked while checking off his list on a clipboard.

The hanyou shrugged. "You're the instruments manager. You take care of these things." The dark-violet hair teen sighed and walked off to his many tasks, muttering about lazy dogs. Just as one went out, the other came in, this time more with a more physical greeting. Sango rushed in with several measuring tapes in her hands. Ganging up the confused hanyou, she stretched the tapes as far as she could with her long arms and wrapped them around his waist, chest, across his shoulders and down his arms and legs. Memorizing the accurate measurements, she let loose and recorded the numbers down on her clipboard. Inuyasha blinked twice before breaking the weird silence. "What the fu—"

"I need all the measurements from you guys by tomorrow so the clothes will come in Thursday and we'll get everything ready by Friday morning so the dance would be no problem. Oh an—"

"Yea yea got it, San-chan." Inuyasha waved her off. "Geez, you always panic on the week of a performance. Calm yourself down!" He got smacked in the head for the second time that day. "Oww!" He whined, pouting while rubbing the sore spot. "What'd you do that for?"

Sango puffed. "You're not the one who's the costume manager. All you have to worry about is your performance." She went back to her happy self. "There we go, now all we need is Kagome's and we're all done."

Inuyasha scoffed. "She aint gonna come Sango, don't wait on that. Never coming to rehearse with us all this time clearly gave us the message that she doesn't want to be a part of this band anymore." Sango gave him a saddened face, if only the hanyou could understand more. If only he would wait just a little longer. Then maybe Kagome would come out.

"I don't get how you people still believe in her." The silver hair boy shook his head while walking towards the double doors. "That's it for me today, I'm going to head out first. Aki and Aka are waiting." Sango looked at his retrieving form as it was engulfed by the blinding light when he exited. She tightened her fist by her heart. _I know you still believe in her too Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_

"Kagome! Tayija-san is here for you!" The said girl came out of her bathroom with a towel over her head. A knock was heard outside her door and she went over to open for her friend. "Hey San-chan! What brings you over here?"

Sango smiled and showed her measuring tapes. "Here to get your body measurements for the dance's costumes." She hesitated. "Umm, you are coming right?" Kagome's eyes faltered and sat down on her bed. Her sighing made Sango's doubts even deeper. "Are you?"

The raven hair girl raised her head up and gave her best friend a bright smile. "Of course I am! Were you thinking otherwise?"

Sango blew a relieved breath out. "Did you rehearse on your own time then? Though it is pretty hard to practice without the rest of the band…"

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry San-chan, I heard you guys and made note on my own. I promise I wont make any mistakes and all." The other girl shook her head softly, she was just glad that her best friend have the courage to still perform. Maybe Kagome's slowly starting to recover?

"Well then," Sango stretched a little bit after bending over such a long time to measure Kagome. "I've got the things I need. Sorry for intruding your home so late." Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Oh wait till you see the outfits I've picked for you. It's absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time!"

The girl on the bed chewed her bottom lip hesitantly. "S-sexy? I don't think I could work with…sexy."

Sango twirled around in delight. "Oh hoh hoh! Trust me Kaggy, when I'm through with you, you'll have _all_ the guys falling for you. Especially Inuyasha—ah.." She stopped herself when she realised what she had just mentioned. Slowly looking over to the friend beside her, she could see nothing but the bangs that shadowed over her face, covering up any expression that Sango was trying to find. "I-I'm sorry Kaggy…"

After a small period of silence, Kagome took in a big breath and shook her head with a comforting smile. "It's alright Sango. Like I said, I understand why he's acting like this so he does have a reason. But," She looked up at her friend straight into the eye. "At the dance, I'll clear everything up. It's time that I face my fears and stand up for myself."

Seeing the determination and courage in her dark chocolate eyes, Sango smiled knowing that everything was going to be alright after all. They just need to wait until Friday for the dance. Stepping back to a lighter topic, Sango began talking about the outfits she had picked out for them. Even though it was getting real late on a school night, it never stopped the girls from bonding with each other.

* * *

He looked behind him, Sesshoumaru didn't even need to say anything. He looked to his right, Miroku nodded an affirmation. He looked to his left, Sango gave him a thumbs up and wink. Finally, he checked if he was in place and blew out a big breath. "Students of Tokyo Academy of Arts, it is that time of the year again for everyone to join together and celebrate!" Inuyasha fixed his microphone stand to adjust it to the perfect height. "Welcome to the Arts' annual Christmas dance! And as always we have the high demand band at TAA performing here in the Grand Hall of Arts," His doggy ears twitched at the loud speakers, damn could the host be any louder? He straightened himself up as the grand red curtains swayed open. "our very own, Haunting Memories!!"

And then, there was the loud numbing, ear bleeding scream that filled the entire room. Inuyasha smirked and he knew the others had the same expression. Because not even that awful pain in the ear, _nothing_ could beat the feeling of blood rush, overwhelming excitement and utter satisfaction to hear people scream and cheer for your music. Yet that's still not the best part.

"Thanks for the warm greeting." His smooth silky ignited more of the screaming and he internally winced. He chuckled. "Well then, let's get this show on the road." Nothing else was needed to say and the drummer started his cue. The rest of the band followed in swiftly and smoothly as they began their first performance of the long night ahead of them.

[_Baby because I was just an afterthought_

He guessed it was another song he written while thinking about Kagome. Keh, this song was easy to get into. Kagome, if only she was here. Here to hear his thoughts and feelings.

_I was looking for a way to go  
Second you couldnt be that  
Now what's left I can't control  
If I can rearange the format  
Over, everyday without you it get's colder (girl they always say)  
That it would pass with time, two years gone im grateful for_

Everyone in the band suddenly blasted their music into the microphone as the long chorus came.

_Looking back reminiscing days that we had  
Wishing I can bring them back, compromising for that  
It's true, contradicting what i would do  
If I didn't have thoughts of life without you_

_First time around  
Lost and found was a road for you  
Cause second best is not what i needed  
Last in line, i've been finding out what to do  
When you come back, and im feeling cheated_

He opened his eyes and let it wander across the dance audience, across the lights that were all focused on them. He put his heart into his lyrics, soul into his music. After all, this is what Haunting Memories' all about: true passion.

_Let you go, walk away  
dont turn around, nothing to say  
before another lover is lost  
baby because I was just an afterthought_

He took a big breath to calm himself down before singing the next stanza.

_Girl, always putting you to the side  
Out of all of my priority's  
Never knew how much i made you cry  
Selfish with my feelings  
I need you by my side, we grow so far apart  
We ain't bonny and clyde, yeahh  
From this day forward  
We can start at the end as if heaven sent you on_

_First time around  
lost and found was a road for you  
cause second best is not what i needed  
last in line, i've been finding out what to do  
when you come back, and im feeling cheated_

_Let you go, walk away  
dont turn around, nothing to say  
before another lover is lost  
baby because I was just an afterthought_

His ears and nose twitched. Was that…did he just? He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. No, there's just no way Kagome's here. His nose's probably tricking him. He shook that hopeful feeling off and focused on finishing the song.

_First time around  
lost and found was a road for you  
cause second best is not what i needed  
last in line, i've been finding out what to do  
when you come back, and im feeling cheated_

_Let you go, walk away  
dont turn around, nothing to say  
before another lover is lost  
baby because I was just an afterthought_]

There was silence, and then there was the screaming…again. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and smirked. "Thank you everyone! That was just _one_ of the songs we've been working on recently. We would like to show you more—" There was a loud scream from all the girls interrupted a mini speech. "But since it's Christmas, we cant help but throw in some old-fashion traditional songs." No more words needed to be said as the band got ready for the next song. Kagome was originally suppose to sing this one, seemingly how it was just right for her to be the one who presented to everyone. But since she wasn't here, there was no choice but for Inuyasha to take on.

There was silence, and then there was a calm breath.

[_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Keh, how is it that every song he performed made him feel like it was his feelings towards Kagome, and Kagome.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know_

His eyes widened as an angelic voice hit his sensitive ears. He turned his head slightly over to the source of the singing. And there she walked in, looking all cute yet…sexy at the same time in that red suit of hers. Keh, looks like Sango did a good job on costumes. He then realised he was still on stage.

_Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

That last harmonized note was perfectly in tune. It was then that he took notice of how their eyes were still in contact. That and they were slowly walking towards each other.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

His eyes sparkled in joy yet confusion. He didn't get it, what was Kagome doing here? She smiled in return and showed Inuyasha her answer. She turned to the audience and sang her heart out.

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

He chuckled mentally. Of course, she was here to show the audience, to tell everyone her real story.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

The two lead singers looked at each other for the second time. The forgiveness in his eyes were clear to Kagome. She thanked him in the only way she could at the moment: by showing everyone what she was capable of.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby_

Wow, after all the time of not spending with the group, Kagome had forgotten how fun it was when with her gang.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

By now, everyone in the room was dancing in joy. Sure it was an old song but nevertheless it brought the ultimate spirit and joy of Christmas, which was what the Haunting aimed for. Even the whole band was happily dancing along the song but it was obviously Kagome that Inuyasha was intrigued with. Her sensual and enchanting body movements seemed to become slow motion for Inuyasha's eyes as he watched the alluring female. Though it was none other than that sparkling smile of hers, which showed her true happiness. It was good, because he hasn't seen it in a long time.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_]

They finished the last note with gold and chocolate mixed together. There was that one small moment of silence between the two singers before the constant screaming brought them back to the actual world. What are you here for Kagome, his molten eyes asked her. Her dark brown eyes answered back, to show them. She took a deep breath and walked to the edge of the stage.

Gripping the mike in her hand, she started. "Be-before we perform another song, I'd like to…to tell everyone." She set her eyes straight to the audience. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it with straight determination and courage. "Of course all of you know the story of my past. The one Kikyo revealed to the whole school." There was silence. Somehow, even though the rumours seemed true, there was just a feeling in the entire student body that made them want to hear what Higurashi-san- wanted to say.

"It's true, I was pregnant and I had two babies. It's true that I'm not a virgin and that I lost it with an older man when I was 12." Small murmurs filled the Grand Hall of Arts but no one spoke louder so they could hear the girl. "But that's just part of the real truth." And then, there was silence. "You see it wasn't my will to make such a decision. I was…" Her lips quivered. She _can_ do this right? A sudden warm hand rested on her shoulder made her turn around slightly to see Inuyasha giving her an encouraging nod. "I was raped." A unison of a gasp was heard but that didn't stop her. "At the age of 12, I was raped by a horrible man while going home late at night. At the age of 13, I gave birth to two beautiful baby boys in Osaka. But I had to leave them right after." Oh boy, she promised herself not to shed any tears but she guess promises were meant to be broken. "Though it broke my absolute heart to give away something that was rightfully mine and a part of my blood and flesh, I knew that it was in the hands of a wonderful family. And I'm sure," She gave a quick glance at the hanyou behind her before going back to her audience. "I'm sure that they are happy right now."

"And as for me," She gave a full smile. "I'm happy as where I am right now as well. I'm so glad I got into this wonderful school, because I had the chance to make great friends, I had the chance to meet everyone in this school. I've never felt so…alive, so loved, so…so happy ever since that awful incident. It was everyone who brought me back, the old Kagome back; slowly of course." The audience crowded in front of the stage, listening intently to the emotional girl.

"So I'm not going to let some rumour destroy that, destroy my happiness." She clutched her hand to her heart. "I'm sorry for keeping this from everyone, but I didn't mean to take you fools like Hitomi-san said. I just…didn't want to be reminded of the pain again. But I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for lying to you." She shut her eyes as droplets of tears flew out. Bending down at her waist, she apologized one last time. "Gomen nasai minna!"

There was silence…and then there was an overwhelming cheer. She opened her eyes in astonishment and looked at the applauding crowd. She gave a sigh of relief after holding in that breath of burden. A strong muscular arm draped across her shoulder. She looked over to see the hanyou giving a comforting look. Taking the mike away from the girl, he exclaimed into it. "Kags here must've summoned great courage to explain this all of this mess to you guys. So I think an appreciation applause should be in hand." More screaming was produced. "Keh, alright then. Let's get the show on the road!"

[_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They've got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They've got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

_I know we've got it good  
But they've got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down  
before anybody's knowing our name._

_They've got all the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down_

_Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear  
And the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

_It can be possible that rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining every day, but it's far away  
Over the world is death._

_They've got,  
They've got all the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down_

_It doesn't matter what you see.  
I know i could never be  
Someone that looks like you.  
It doesn't matter what you say  
I know i could never face  
someone that could sound like you._

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah we're going down  
They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah we're going down_

_Yeah we're going down  
Yeah we're going down_

_All the right moves, hey  
Yeah, we're going down  
All the right moves, hey  
Yeah, we're going down_]

The band looked at each other after another successful performance. But it wasn't over yet, they've still got a lot of new songs coming for the student body of Tokyo Academy of Arts. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smirked. What a long yet fun night indeed. It wasn't until two hours later that Haunting Memories decided to take a break after an exhausting show. After all, it was a big dance and they just couldn't miss out the excitement.

Sango and Miroku had already taken a spot on the dance floor while Sesshoumaru went over to the refreshment stand for a drink or two. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome who took a drink of bottled water. Walking over, he held a hand out to her. Smiling, he invited. "Care to have a dance with me?" Happily, she gracefully placed her hand on to his.

[_Saw you walk in to the room  
Thought i'd try to talk to you  
Babe am i every glad you wanted me too  
Its been two years to the day  
Half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough  
But that is gonna change  
Cause I'm coming back  
To show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that i made_

The slow song was apparently perfect for the two. He looked into her dark chocolate eyes. "I-I'm sorry Kags. I shouldn't have…act like th—"

"—like a jerk?" She interrupted but with a smile. Inuyasha nodded.

"I guess I just..didnt understand what you were thinking all this time. Girls you know?"

Kagome giggled. "Yes, I know. And I'm sorry for keeping this a secret."

_When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
Cause i miss you, whenever your not around  
When i kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
Years from now  
I'll make every second count  
When I'm with you_

The hanyou shook his head. "I'm just glad you took a stand for yourself. Nice job there by the way. It must've been really hard for you."

It was her turn to shake a negative. "Nof sacrifice, no victory."

"Keh, you Transformers lover."

_Yeah we've had our ups and downs  
But we've always worked them out  
Babe am i ever glad we got this far now  
Still i'm lying here tonight  
Wishing i was by your side  
Cause when i'm not there enough  
Nothing feels right  
So i'm coming back to show you that  
I'll love you the rest of my life_

_When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
Cause i miss you, whenever your not around  
When i kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
Years from now  
I'll make every second count  
When i'm with you  
When i'm with you_

There was no one around them. It was only Inuyasha and Kagome in their own little world.

_Whatever it takes  
Im not gonna break the promise i made_

_When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
Cause i miss you_

_When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
Cause i miss you, whenever your not around  
When i kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
Years from now  
I'll make every second count_

They didn't know when, but their eyes locked and stayed locked on each other during the whole momentum. A pair of hands were entertwined tightly. Inuyasha's other hand laid on Kagome's waist while hers was on his shoulder. It was so natural, so perfect for them to be like this.

"You look beautiful tonight." It was true. Never thought the red and furry Santa suit would compliment Kagome so much. The red one-piece hugged her upper body, emphasizing her chest and petite waist, show-casing her small hour glass shape. The skirt of the dress opened up from the waist and stopped to her knees, revealing long smooth legs covered by red knee-high boots with laces from top to bottom. The dress was sleeveless but a red furry poncho—outlined with soft white fur—helped keep warmth on her upper body yet also exposed the creamy white shoulder that connected to those slender arms of hers. Her hair was done up in a loose bun, letting a couple of strands fall naturally around her face. The simple yet noticeable makeup made her glow with beauty. She looked like an angel. _My angel._ His eyes widened. Whoa wait, what? Did he just—

_When i'm with you  
When i'm with you  
When i'm with you  
When i'm with you_]

Kagome chuckled. "You don't look bad yourself Yash." He wore a simple suit that was in his favourite colour, red. His pants were marble white, so neat and clean cut. He had a green bowtie tight around his neck while his hair fell like silver waterfall on his back. His Christmas hat with a little jingle bell at the tip did nothing to hide his ears; there were two ear holes meant just for him as they poked out with perkiness.

Somehow, their graceful dance lead them to one of the balconies at the sides. Kagome was the one who broke their dancing position and leaned on the grey marble balcony. Looking out at the beautiful scene in front of them, she gasped in delight at the sight. Not only did TAA decorate the inside of the school with colourful lights and glowing ribbons, but it was fully embellished outside as well. The lights made the dark night glow with warmth and joy. "Wow, such a pretty sight!"

Inuyasha joined her on the sightseeing and chuckled. "They did do a wonderful job this year…as always. Quite beautiful indeed." He then glanced over to his side. Her enlightened expression made him smile in his thoughts. _Not as beautiful as you though…_

Kagome suddenly looked at him with a rouge blush on her face. "I-Inuyasha?" The said hanyou arched his eyebrow in confusion. "Wh-what did you just say..?" Oh crap, did he say that was only meant to be in his head? Her eyes glanced away from his in embarrassment. "Never m-mind then." Shit, he's gotta act fast! He laid his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn towards him again.

"U-umm," _Say something you idiot!_ His mind demanded in panic. _Quickly quickly!_ "M-merry Christmas, Kagome." She blinked. And amidst the unbroken eye contact the two kept, Inuyasha and Kagome unconsciously leaned closer to each other. Golden orbs slowly drifted to those soft cherry lips that seemed to be beckoning for him to come. And somewhere in that act of leaning closer to each other…

…their lips met.

Kagome automatically closed her eyes, signalling Inuyasha to take the lead. Internally grateful for her instant acceptance, he pushed alittle harder against her soft lips. There were fireworks, no not the real ones but the exploding emotions that were slowly pouring into that one little kiss. His tongue sneakily found its way between her lips and carefully pried open, going in to explore the secret crevasse. Kagome's arms found their way up and around his neck as his own snaked around her tiny waist. They pulled each other tighter and closer, afraid that it was all going to end in a dream instantly.

_Inuyasha…_Kagome slanted her head to give more access. This feeling, feeling of overwhelming happiness and joy. That old high school giddiness and excitement ran down her spine as his hands gently stroked her lower back. This feeling was…different. So much from the kisses she received when she was…12 years old. Is this what it's suppose to feel like? A true kiss, full of real emotions? The gentleness of his tongue, the feeling of safety in his arms, the natural scent of burning fire, the warmth of his embrace. She opened her eyes. And the raw passion emitting from his sea of gold. _Kami, I've missed out on a lot!_ She lightly joked.

_Kagome…_Oh gods, his heart tightened and loosened, repeating all over again. This kiss ignited a feeling that no other girl could than Kagome. And although he didn't know what that feeling was, he knew he was determined to not let it escape. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her a little more as he deepened the kiss.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Someone seemed to be calling the said girl but the couple didn't pay attention. "Kagome, where are you?!" Inuyasha took in the tangy scent of oranges. Ahh, so sweet and mouth watering. _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…_Suddenly his eyes widened. _Kagome! Shit, I'm k-kissing her!_ The hanyou suddenly broke away with his hands on her shoulders. His mouth were opened slightly in sudden realisation. Looking at the confusion in her eyes, he muttered a quiet "sorry" and walked into the dancing mass of a crowd.

"Kaggie, there you are!" Sango entered the balcony and took her friend's wrist. "C'mon, I wanna show you something at the far corners. It seems that they're giving out Christmas presents to the students!" When there was no response as she pulled the girl, Sango looked back. "Kaggie?" And then, there were unexpected tears. The brown hair girl retracted her hand and examined her friend. "What's wrong?"

Kagome sniffed and wiped her small tears away. She was confused, so confused. What _was _wrong? One second they were…kissing and…_Oh, the kissing._ Maybe that's what's wrong. Inuyasha..didnt want that. Oh but it hurt, it hurt so badly; to have him break away so suddenly, have that look of horrid surprise and run away in rejection. Especially right after when he embraced and kissed her as if…Kagome shut her eyes as new tears poured out. _As if he had feelings for me._

A set of long arms wrapped around her and she looked up to see the comforting face of her best friend. "Tell me Kaggy-chan, what happened?" She buried her face into Sango's shoulder. After all that speech of courage to the whole school, she couldn't just spill her efforts away with the tears that wont just stop coming.

"I…" She whimpered in heartbrokenness. "I don't know."

* * *

**Next chapter: Two weeks of winter break is long, especially when there was no sign of Inuyasha all this time. No phone calls, no explanation, no goodbyes, leaving poor Kagome even more heartbroken as before. But amidst in this mess…our favourite female character has finally realised something; feeling so important and never experienced before in her whole life. Wonder what it is…?**

ALRIGHTY…time for that longASS author's note I've promised all you guys.

So I know it's been what…_summer_ since I've updated YAMS which is, four months. I consider that a long time, if someone never updates a story for four months. I do though, have good reasons.  
1) Never thought grade 10 could be so stressful and effort-taking…and boring :/ But nonetheless, so much homework and assignments could be time consuming. Especially drama…never thought it'd be so stressful and pressuring.  
2) Okay, I admit. I have been a little lazy and have been watching anime, reading manga, and playing various RPG games recently. Audition is fun, S4 League is friggin addicting (for a while :/), Get Backers, Kuroshitsuji and all the other anime that I've watched but have no memories of are attention-hookers and time-consumers as well. And if I say I didn't really have time for fanfiction, I wouldn't say that as well because recent stories that I've read are time-consuming as well. xD But know this, whenever I try to continue my chapter, I had much difficulty as to figuring out what word to write next. During all this time I just had no…inspiration.

But never worry, I _will_ complete YAMS for sure, no matter how long it takes. And I wont just do it with crappy writing, I always write with as much inspiration and passion I have in me.

I wrote this chapter longer than the previous ones as a token of my apologies. Of course I'm trying to write another chapter for New Years Day, which is tomorrow (sigh). I originally planned to have two chapters out this 2009 Holidays, one for Christmas and one for New Years. As a holiday special _and_ a way of my apologies. Though the holidays just…kept getting me distracted. Heheheh…

So here's this first chapter that I silently promised you guys, hope you find great satisfaction in it. Merry belated Christmas (I hope you all had an amazing one), wish you a Happy New Year (celebrate, it's the first decade of the 21st century!) and a general Happy 2009 Holidays!

I shall see you all in the new 2010 year, chow!

Kimiko=]

P.S: Okay so like even though I don't really _care_ about my ex but seeing him with another girl makes me…self conscious sometimes. :/ Dunno why. The other issue is that even though we agreed to be FRIENDS…he still sees me as a friggin stranger. :/ (whats up wif that? T_T)

P.P.S: I'd like to thank Darren again (wonder if you're reading this….) for giving me some inspiration in finishing this chapter. Without you, your cheesy/inspiring speech and the constant push, this chapter would've never made it in New Year's Eve. Thank you a biiiiig bunches!

P.P.P.S: If you're reading this Darren…might as well remind you again: FRIGGIN FIND FRIGGIN SOURCES FOR OUR FRIGGIN DRAMA ANTHOLOGY PROJECT!!!!!  
:]


	19. Realising

It was the Winter Holidays Break right after the dance and everyone at TAA seemed psyched about their vacation plans, all but one. Kagome sat in her seat doing her holiday homework…well tried to anyways. That night's events confused the heck out of her and it also did a great deal of hurting too. After a long night of heartbroken crying, the poor girl woke with swollen eyes and puffy cheeks. Her head slightly throbbed from the sobs and overall, it was _not_ a pleasant morning for her.

Not only that, but the confusing hanyou hadn't contacted her since the dance; no calls, no text, no emails. He wasn't on msn either. It just added more pain to the already broken heart. The words under her started to become blurry and soon, two fat teardrops splashed onto her paper. She quickly wiped it away with her hand. She had done it again, tearing up without her knowing. She hated being so vulnerable. Kagome thought she'd not cry as much and just ignore any of her feelings. It was better to stay safe and hurt this way but…it seemed a certain hanyou affected her very own person.

Furiously wiping the rest of her tears away, she closed her books and pushed away from her desk. She had enough of nonsense. She had something on her mind involving Inuyasha and she was going to clear it up. Wasn't he the one who taught her to be brave and confront when needed? And she was going to do just that.

There were few bus routes that were near the Takahashi Estate but she knew the general area of where it was. Along the long bus ride, she thought of good ways to start the conversation. One thing she didn't need and want was the awkward tension between the two; it'd just make things even worse.

Four buses, three transfers and two hours later, she finally arrived at the Takahashi gates…and that was as far as she got. Looking at the grand gates of thin black metal and fancy designs, she felt like an idiot just standing in front of the big structure. The sudden static sound made her jump with surprise. "Yes Miss, may I help you?" A wispy voice came from the hidden intercom. It came from one of the fences.

After tracking down the source of the sound, she spoke into it. "Umm yes, is Inuyasha Takahashi-san home?"

"Oh I'm sorry miss," Those words brought her down. "But the whole family is currently out on a ski trip." The rest of the sentence brought her down even more.

"O-oh…" She didn't know what else to say. Luckily for her, the man seemed like the talkative kind.

"If you'd like, I could take a message from you and contact Inuyasha-sama as soon as I ca—"

"No!" Kagome didn't know what came to her but she frantically declined. "I-I mean, it's fine. I'll just wait until he comes back."

"I apologize but the family is out for the whole holiday. Are you sure you won't leave a message miss?"

"Yea." She answered hesitantly. Inuyasha and the whole family. Meaning Aki and Aka included, went out for the _whole_ break…and he didn't even bother to tell her?! Angry and frustrated tears piled up at the corner of her eyes. "Thank you, I'll be going now." The last of her words cracked as she tried to hold her sob in. Along the way back home, millions of things ran through her mind. But none was greater than the question of why he hadn't told her anything about their vacation. It had broken her heart to know Inuyasha didn't even want to speak with her. Were it not for the kiss…

She blinked more tears out. Of course, it was that one silly little kiss that ruined this precious friendship. _And practically the whole holiday break_. She bitterly remarked. She thought the kiss meant something, something to the hanyou but now, Kagome knew it just repulsed him to no ends. That idea brought a heart-clenching feeling to her. And _that_ feeling stirred up confusion.

After all, why was she so affected by this?

When she finally reached home, Kagome noticed her mother sitting on the ragged couch sipping on tea. When she looked up, the girl recognised the understanding and sympathy in her warm eyes. That was it; all it took was one glance and Kagome broke. Crashing into her mother's already waiting arms, she buried her face in her embrace. The older woman did not say a word and the daughter appreciated her silent patience. It seemed like her mother always knew what to do in times like these. The two slowly reached the couch and Kagome laid down her head in the mom's lap.

When the raven-hair maiden finally calmed down, Mrs. Higurashi gently asked, "Were you not able to find him?" That startled Kagome and glanced her eyes at her mom.

"H-how did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh give me some credit dear, I've experienced these kinds of things too you know." Stroking her daughter's soft bangs, she gently asked, "So what exactly happened dear. And not just today, I want to know what's been happening these past few weeks." Kagome hadn't been entirely honest with her. Atsui Higurashi could tell the internal troubles her daughter has been dealing with but she hasn't spilled any words. Being the patient and understanding mother she is, Atsui gave her time and space. _But no more, I want to know exactly what's wrong with my daughter_.

"I…I don't know where to start." Kagome sniffed and laid her head on her mom's shoulder, accepting her offer of comfort.

"The beginning would be nice dear." She playfully suggested. The girl in her arm squirmed nervously before settling down again.

"So we had the Christmas dance and everything was going great. We were taking a break and…Inuyasha offered to dance with me." Atsui's eyebrow arched. "So that happened and…it somehow led us to a balcony." She couldn't help with the twitching of her corner lip, somehow she could guess what happened next. "And…and somewhere during that, w-we kissed…" For a moment, a sparkle flicked in those dull eyes of hers. Atsui glanced down at her daughter, who was blushing shyly. _She's growing up_.

Ever since…that year when they had to leave, Kagome became so quiet and reserved. A new fear was created in addition to thunderstorms and worms: males. With the exception of her own little brother, the girl seemed to be always scared and paranoid of the boys in her class. She'd do her best to avoid them at all cost. Her behaviour caused misunderstanding amongst her classmates, who thought she had an attitude problem.

People stopped trying to befriend her and she was alone again. Atsui always had to see the pain and sorrow in her every day after school when Kagome came home but she put on brave smile for her daughter. She may not have much people around at school but she had her family at home with full love and support. Souta would come home and chatter about his day in school and Kagome would listen silently. Then dinner would be a time for the females in the family to discuss and share their day. It was just the three of them but it was enough.

Although ever since her Kagome attended that prestigious school, there was a familiar glow enveloping her and she began to smile more often. The whole family head more of her voice and it was obvious there was a hint of confidence and joy. Atsui figured it had to do with the other lead singer of the band she joined, that Inuyasha boy. She had a feeling she met him somewhere, as his name sounded so familiar. No matter though, as he was the one who brought her daughter back to life. This wonderful boy is the one who retrieved the joyful smile back home.

"And then…h-he just pulled and ran away." Apparently he was also the one responsible for the newfound pain Kagome was experiencing. "I-I don't get it mama," She whispered. "Did he…not like it? Regret it? Oh you should've seen the look in his eyes…"

"Confused dear?" Atsui offered.

Kagome shook her head. "More like shock and fear, as if it was the biggest mistake of his life."

"Now Kagome," The older woman gently chastised. "Do not misread him. The poor boy is probably just as confused as you are." Sighing, she tucked her daughter's head under her chin. "You know how young teen boys are when they're at this age."

"Actually, I don't."

Oh dear, that's right. Atsui decided to take another direction in this conversation. "Your father was like that back then," She felt Kagome stiffen at the mention of her late dad. "He was just so shy around and neither of us didn't know how to act when we realised."

Kagome pulled out of the embrace and looked puzzled. "Realised what?"

Atsui smiled brightly at the memories of the olden days. Her voice was filled with love, warmth and joy. "That we loved each other. We were in love."

**

* * *

**

All she wanted was comfort, only from her mom. She also wanted to understand why she was feeling so much pain and sadness and why she shed tears for such a silly reason. So when her mother asked what happened she decided to spill it all…well not all. Kagome was still unsure if she should tell her family about Aki and Aka. She chose against it, since the whole thing brought her family only pain and she didn't want to make a burden out of it for her mom and little brother. Telling her mom about Inuyasha 'who was a childhood friend' was the safest thing to do.

She got the comfort she wanted; Kagome felt at ease from the little love story of her parents. She also understood why she was an emotional stress these days. She just wished she didn't now. After all, knowing that you're in love with someone forbidden is quite frightening, troublesome and painful. _Well that explains the uncontrollable tears and misery I've been experiencing._ She half-heartedly joked. Flopping down to her bed on her back, Kagome stared blankly at her ceiling. _I'm in love_. Oh the wonders and joy to know and feel such a powerful emotion should strike happiness in her heart. _I'm in love_. Kagome Higurashi should be giddy with joy. After all she never thought she'd get over her fear of men and swore off love, for that was something she didn't really believe in. _But I'm in love_. A small smile slowly crept its way through her lips. _I love Inuyasha Takahashi_.

That smile suddenly froze and slowly retreated. Inuyasha Takahashi, she loved him. But does he love her? A sickening girth grew inside her stomach as her mind answered for her. _No, no he doesn't._ Right, that was the reason why she was shedding so many tears. Just in time, those familiar clear drops formed together in the corner of her eye and Kagome shut her eyes in frustration. Rolling on her side, she grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly in her shaking arms.

_No wonder he escaped after the kiss._ Clearly her feelings weren't reciprocated when his horrific shock and fear swam around his golden orbs. Her mother was wrong on one part. Inuyasha wasn't confused; oh he was far from that. He regretted that kiss on the balcony and quickly dashed off. And now that she knew exactly what her heart was feeling, the events that played repeatedly in her head caused exponential hurt for Kagome.

He must've figured she had some kind of feeling and backed away. Basically…_he rejected me_. Kagome sniffed softly and couldn't help a choke in her voice. First time she ever opened up to a boy and chose to love him, he rejects her instantly. _Maybe this is why I don't believe in love. Because it never works out_. And how could it? This was Inuyasha, the same boy who happened to be in the same family who adopted her precious beloveds. How could he ever feel the same when he knew of her dark past? How could he ever consider liking a _tainted girl_? Kagome shook her head. No, someone like Inuyasha should be with a lady who is pure and innocent, beautiful and talented and perfect in every way. Someone like her would never do for such a deserving young man.

And her heart ached to the image of the silver hair man embracing another maiden. _Kami, why? Why him of all guys?!_ Was it his natural good looks that attracted her? Or was it his personality, that caring and spirited that sparked an infatuation in her? Maybe it was the way he treated her with equality and letting her be close to him and his friends? And his promises, oh his promises of protection. She'd never forget them, even if he breaks them. His strong heart and promised protection warmed her soul and she never felt fear when with him. And that old pledge to Kagome as a mother and to her sons.

_"Aki and Aka will be well taken care of. We'll love him as much as you love him. I promise you that." _Yes, how could she forget about that one? His statement brought total relief and gratitude and she left them with the least bit of worry that her sons grow unloved. And true to his word, Inuyasha has raised the two lovelies better than she had ever imagined. Just thinking about the adorable laughing faces made her at calm again. Aki and Aka would always be her precious darlings, no matter if they grew up with her or not. She was so glad to know the twins were happy and are living an unforgettable childhood. Having such a loving father is the best thing a son could ever wish for.

She saw the way he looked at them; such pure love, appreciation and strong warmth in his eyes. His genuine smile never stopped laughing as he played with the kids, rolling and tumbling on the floor. She had felt left out sometimes, as she usually just watched them fool around. The three looked like the perfect happy family and it was only she that didn't fit in the picture. _Oh yes,_ Her eyes widened in partial realisation. _Maybe it`s because he`s such a wonderful father to my babies._ Of course Kagome knew that whomever became close to Aki and Aka and whomever they liked being with, it was something she'd be grateful for and liked. _Just that I like Inuyasha _much_ more than that_. She joked mentally.

Rolling over to onto her back again, she sighed a deep breath. Inuyasha was a prohibited person. He had done so much for her; raised her flesh and blood and let her participate in their lives again. For that alone, she was forever grateful for his thoughtful action. To be able to speak with, see and embrace her children was a wishful dream every mother hoped for. He was also the one who broke her inner barrier and revived her old self again. He helped her face her fears and bring confidence amongst herself. Never has she spoken in front of so many people and no one had ever heard her voice before. She appreciated his patience and assistance in bringing her true self out.

"Ugh." Kagome rolled on her bed a few times until she accidently slipped off to the floor. Lazily sitting up against her bed frame, she unconsciously felt her lip. _At least I got to know what his lips felt like before.._Tears welled up again. Kami, she thought she was over that stage already but apparently not. Biting her lips in order to resist the urge to choke, she laid her head on the soft mattress. _..Before he completely ignores me_.

She could just imagine it already; the two of them avoiding each other, not even bothering to talk and make up. Eventually she might as well quit the band as the awkward tension between them would be too much for Kagome. Not to mention the hurt and painful stab in her heart whenever he looks away from her. She swore to herself before to not let this get out of control, that this friendship is vulnerable yet precious therefore she needed to protect and treasure it as best as she can.

But now it's all ruined. _All because of that one stupid little kiss_. Deciding to screw it, she buried her face into her bed sheets and broke down. It was her own room anyway so whatever happens in here wouldn't be known outside; it was the only place where she can freely express her emotions with tears.

Down the hallway, Atsui Higurashi caught the sudden cry of sorrow. Her eyebrows furrowed and a frown deepened. Part of the consequence of being in love is to be heartbroken and that, was one of the hardest things a girl can experience. But Mama Higurashi let the sounds of sobbing go, Kagome needed to face this on her own. It was all a part of growing up. She just hoped that Inuyasha would come and clear things up. The sooner they talk, the sooner their happy ending will come.

**

* * *

**

Christmas Eve came fast and the Higurashi household did their best to have the best celebration with their might. Kagome and Souta went out to buy cheap light decoration to put for their apartment and balcony while mother busied herself cooking the finest cuisine she could with their limited supply of food. Ornamenting their little house and watching the rooms light up with glowing vibrant colours seemed to restore an excitement in the family. When everything was ready, the three sat around the small dinner table and enjoyed their Christmas Eve supper while watching the TV. This was usually how the Higurashis spent their Christmas nights, gathering together and eating a heart-warming dinner while watching a Christmas special. It wasn't much but as said before, it was enough for the three of them.

Christmas morning soon arrived and young Souta was the first to wake up in the midst of excitement and joy. The children knew how hard their mom worked to wrap their gifts carefully so Souta slowly unwrapped his present with patience. It was soon replaced with joy and happiness when his eyes fell on the latest toy car model the TV commercials always showed. Instantly, the young boy stood and gave his mother a tight and appreciated hug.

Kagome kissed her mother on both cheeks as she tried her new winter scarf and gloves, all newly woven by their own mom. Although the family was financially unstable, their mother always seemed to find ways to make her children happy. She was forever grateful for the wonderful Christmas gifts she gave them. Knowing how hard knitting can be and how long it can take, she thanked her mom over and over again. Getting up to get her present for her, she heard the phone ring. She picked up the receiver and greeted with a 'hello'. When there was no sound coming from the other end, she tried again and asked who it was. Finally Kagome gave up when there was still no response.

Not thinking much of it, she quickly went to her room and retrieved a small wrapped item. Handing it to her mother, her smile slowly grew as the unwrapping was finished and everyone looked upon the thin CD case their mother was holding. It was a CD of all the solo songs she sang during her time in school, with the help of the band. Mama Higurashi wiped the warm tears in her eyes and kissed her daughter on her forehead as a grateful thanks. Now she can hear her daughter's voice whenever she wants to.

The rest of the day was spent together family bonding, doing whatever they can find to do. Christmas was a day reserved only for the family as they wanted no one to interrupt their precious moments together. Kagome never felt at home and at peace than in holidays such as these. Family was an important value to her and they were always number one, just like Aki and Aka. But it wasn't the time to be depressing on such tragic memories.

While watching a family movie, the phone rang again for the second time in the day. The Higurashi household rarely has phone calls as their extended families weren't as 'extended' as one would think it'd be and friends usually spend their own time celebrating the holiday. Kagome picked up and thankfully this time, there was a voice on the other side.

"Hey Kaggy, it's Sango." Kagome smiled at the bright sound.

"Hello San-chan. Merry Christmas!" She replied with equal amount of excitement and joy.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too! Hey listen, I was wondering if you wanna go shopping with me sometime this week. 2009's coming fast and a new wardrobe would be a great start to kick off the New Year!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Shopping for a _whole new wardrobe_?! She really didn't have that kind of money… "I don't know Sango-chan..I—"

"Oh come on Kaggy, we haven't gone out for a long time together. Really wanna catch up on some stuff, particularly about Inuyasha." Her suggestive tone made Kagome nervous. "Besides I haven't really gotten a Christmas and New Years present for you so help me look for one."

"I…" At the mention of the hanyou's name, Kagome wondered if she should tell everything to Sango. She was one of Inuyasha's closest friends so anything involving him, she would spill. But Sango was trustworthy to a girl, Kagome was sure she wouldn't tell him. "I've got something to say."

"Great! We'll talk about all day at the mall. What better way to shop than to gossip and girl-talk right?"

Gossip didn't sound like the right word but it could work. An entire wardrobe sounded farfetched but that idea was only for Sango. Kagome gave up with a small sigh. "Alright, I'll go. When is it?"

"How about this Sunday? Oh I can't wait Kaggy, there are so much sales and discounts everywhere!" Sango's giddy-filled voice made the black hair girl giggle.

"Then I'll see you Sunday."

"Great! Merry Christmas and pre-Happy New Years!"

"Yep, Merry Christmas to you too." Kagome smiled. Placing the phone back down, she went to her little closet and inspected her outfits. Grimacing at the lack of colour from her t-shirts and the shades of blue of her jeans, she decided that maybe this new year could use some vibrancy in her clothing for a change. _Hmm, maybe I do need to buy some new outfits._ Though she wasn't anxious about Sunday on shopping as much as telling Sango the past events. Kagome wondered what she'll think of it. Would Sango reject Kagome because of her feelings for a close friend? Shaking her head, she thought, _No way, San-chan isn't like that_.

When she heard her mom calling for her, Kagome closed her closet door and went back out to the living room. Sunday was still a few days away so she shouldn't get all excited now, it'll just make time a lot slower. _We'll see then how Sango reacts to my feelings for Inuyasha._

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: The girls have another day to themselves and make the best of it. So how **_**will **_**Sango react? Inuyasha's finally back in the story after a chapter with his absence. What's he thinking of these days at the ski resort? And what about Aki and Aka, can they sense that something is wrong?!**

Ugh okay, so this chapter was way overdue for like...a week. Wanted to update it on my birthday, but I guess I never came around to finish the chapter. No, school isn't as busy but it's the fact that there's a math contest coming up and my dad's preparing me for it by giving me so much practice tests. xP

I have to say I have the best of friends right now; never thought they'd do so much for my sweet sixteen (yes, now all of you know my real age xD). A bike is pretty expensive with the addition with the individual gifts. So this chapter, although nothing about friendship, is totally dedicated to my dear and thoughtful friends: Sin, Andrew, JT, Crystal, Angela, Marv, Teddy, Andy and Walton…for making my sweet sixteen an _actual _Sweet 16. You guys are A.W.E.S.O.M.E!!!.

So I just submitted my course selection and I have to say, it's pretty nerve-wracking to make such decisions that would impact your future life and career. I mean one false move and you may not get into the university that you want…in my case Princeton University :] I'm aiming for that dream and hopefully, I get there when time comes. Coming to a realisation that it's time to be serious and actually take courses that are on my career path, and all those are pretty hard. :/ I mean computer science, AP math, AP English, French and physics? Better than Asian Six Pack but still pretty busy. xP Let's just hope I do well.

Anyhow this chapter…not really my best. Actually, I hate this chapter. It's just so…I don't know how to describe it. I just really don't like this chapter. But I really wanted to update for you guys and get the story going, since there's one part where I'm eager to write. Someday when I have the right motivation or mood (like when I realise I'm in love…which is probably a long time from now), I might go back and fix this chapter. But for now, let's just stick to this. I hope you guys all enjoyed it despite my…dislike of it. With love,

Kimiko


	20. Confiding and Missing

It was a good thing that she had asked her friend to go out, Sango thought, since Kagome really seemed to have needed some space. Sango immediately knew something was bother her from the way she bit her lips at times and sigh hesitantly, as if doubting if she should say something or not. Sango didn't push it though. Knowing her best friend, Kagome wouldn't spill until she felt fully comfortable.

"I was thinking pastel colours," Sango shared casually as they walked through the aisles of clothes, "since it _does_ represent spring colours." Her quiet friend merely smiled and nodded in agreement. It was mostly Sango who did the leading, as she raided through the racks of clothes as Kagome followed. It was almost noon and she _still_ did not mention anything to her, and her patience was getting thinner by the minute.

Not taking anymore of her friend's silence, she couldn't help but start. "So..how's it going with Yash?" She innocently asked. Sango knew she was expecting _something_ from the way Kagome instantly bit her lips nervously. But she never expected something like—

"W-we kissed."

That got her to stop going through the huge pile of sweaters. Her eyes were about to pop as she turned to face Kagome with a "WHAT?!" When Kagome stayed red and silent, her O-shaped lips turned into a grin. "Gome, what an _event_!" The said girl blushed furiously but a small frown grew out. Noticing, Sango asked what was wrong.

"He ran away." She whimpered. Her rich dark-brown eyes seemed suspiciously moist suddenly. "He looked like he made the biggest mistake of his ilfe." She lowered her head, her thick bangs hiding whatever emotions she had.

"Gome..." Sango sighed. "Yash isn't...he isn't like that."

"Like what?"

"He wouldn't be that insensitive, especially to a girl...and _especially_ to _you_." Sango stared straight into her friend's eyes, making sure Kagome knew that what she said was true.

"Then why didn't he call me later?!" The distressed girl broke out. "Why didn't he even_bother_ to tell me he was going away for the break?"

"He didn't what?!" Sango's eyes grew a size. "You didn't know Gome?"

By now the conversation became too intense for the girls to be ignored and they took a smoothie break from the shopping, though Kagome was way to upset to sip her drink. Once they settled down in a comfortable seat, away from the people, in the little cafe, the ebony-haired girl explained what happened the day she made a trip to Inuyasha's house.

"It's funny." Kagome bitterly chuckled. "It's as if I was left high and dry at the alter." She soon blushed at her friend's arched eyebrow.

"Kagome..." Her amused tone made said girl nervous. "I _know_ there's something you aren't telling."

The girl flinched and bit her lips. It looked like she was worried, almost afraid to tell her that 'something'. "P-please don't get mad at me San-chan..."

A flash of confusion flickered across Sango's face. "Now why would I do that?"

There was no answer, only a few more lip-biting. After taking a deep breath, Kagome murmured, "Sango I...I think that," She looked at her with much anticipation. "No I _know_ that I like—love—like! Like..Inuyasha." Kagome whispered the latter part.

A squeal came out as Sango wore an ecstatic smile on her face. "Oh Gome-chan, isn't that wonderful?!" Looking at the said girl's bothered expression, her smile quickly fell. "But after those two events..."

Kagome nodded sadly. "I don't know...well I'm pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way."

"Gome, you know that's not true." Everyone at TAA knows it's not true. Inuyasha has never been so determined to protect the new girl. His constant attention towards her was pretty obvious and so was his facial expression. Sango found them pretty amusing; how his annoyed scowl quickly transformed into a small but warm smile when Kagome was near. It was probably Kagome who was pretty much oblivious to all of the attention.

"Kagome," Sango made her friend look straight into her eyes. "I don't know myself because Inuyasha keeps his feelings to himself, but with you around him, he's as easy as a picture book to read!" That got a good laugh out of Kagome.

She quickly sobered and returned to a serious expression. "I-I don't want to bother him."

Sango cocked her head to the side in questioning. "How the heck does that work?"

"I'm Aki and Aka's biological mother." Kagome heard a small groan from her girlfriend. "I really don't want to complicate things for him. I mean, the boys' been in the Takahashi family all their life. They already have a dad, uncle and grandparents. And all of a sudden _I_ come in?!"

Sango nodded, understanding where she was coming from. The twins were still so young to process everything, especially with their favourite playmate as their mother. And _especially_ when they—.

"They hate me too." Tears piled up in her dark hazel eyes. "They hate their mother for abandoning them." She choked on the latter word. "Especially Aki. Oh gods, he hates me _so_ much."

Sango pulled her chair near the sobbing girl and wrapped her arm around her. Tucking the mess of a raven-haired head in the nape of her neck, she comforted, "The little tykes just feel upset that they were unwanted by their mo—"

"I wanted them!" Kagome sprang up. "I wanted them so, so much." Her lips quivered in a whimper. "But I couldn't have them. We couldn't even support ourselves at that moment, so how could we afford to raise them?!"She buried her hands in her face to hide her tears in shame. "Much less make them happy..?"

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Sango rubbed Kagome's back slow soothing movements. "They won't understand now but when they grow up and mature, I'm sure those two will know why."

"Now," She began. "Are you going to let this come between you and Yash?"

Kagome froze. "I…I don't know."

Biting her disapproval in, Sango tried again. "Comon Kags, all this life you haven't gotten a single thing you truly desired. Now Is a good time to change all of that. You should start thinking of yourself for once. Besides," She leaned back on her chair with a smile. "I'm sure Higurashi-san and Souta-chan would've loved to see their grandsons and nephews again."

There she went again, that lip-biting thing. Sango examined her friend's expression; those guilt-ridden eyes and…wait… "Oh my gosh, you didn't _tell_ them?!" Her silent answer confirmed the question. "_Kagome_! You can't leave them in the dark." This was getting way out of hand. She thought her family had already known what was going on.

Kagome lowered her head in shame. One thing she hated was her best friend's disappointment in her. "I-I don't want to bring pain to them again. This topic is a very sensitive and painful one for them."

Shaking her head in disagreement, Sango sighed. "There you go again, making assumption. How would you know they'll be upset if their loved ones came back in their lives?"

"It's in the past." Kagome quickly defended herself. "I don't want to selfishly bring it up again."

"How is it selfish?!" Sango argued. "Kagome, I'm pretty sure they would wish for your happiness. You're their daughter and sister for god's sake!"

When Kagome looked away, Sango knew she wouldn't say anything now. "And besides, Yash's family is providing a happy life for the twins. What could possibly upset them?!"

"It's a burden." The girl spurted out, almost seeming desperate to defend herself. "It's so painful to see your own grandchildren in another family other than yours. And Souta was so small back then, I don't want him to relive the past memories."

"Your mother understands, that a mom cannot be separate from her kids. Souta understands, that his sister is living in pain because her two most precious ones were taken away and are now back." Kagome's lips opened to interrupt but Sango didn't let her. She was going to have her point proven for sure. "Inuyasha understands, that his family _needs_ to keep in contact with Aki and Aka-chan." She looked intensively at her friend. "It's only _you_, who don't understand. And you're not even trying!"

Kagome's head shot up with shock at the accusation. "I do!"

"No you don't." She interrupted. "What you're doing is considering other people's feelings without even confirming that it's true. You doing this with your family, and you're doing it with Yash. In the end, you're only hurting yourself." Sango took a small sip of her smoothie, trying to cool down. "And you know what the ultimate reason for all of this? Fear. You're afraid of what your family will think, how Inuyasha will react and how the twins will think of you. Face it, you're just scared of facing reality and the truth."

She watched as her friend breathed in her words. Her small mouth slowly formed an O-shape in realisation. "I…I'm really afraid aren't I?" Her answer was a nod.

There was finally a comfortable silence between them, as the main probably was talked out. Kagome looked deep in her thoughts; her distant eyes staring blankly at her smoothie, her thing eyebrows furrowed in concentration while her lips curled in a mini-pout. Sango was glad she finally got some sense out of her. Because of her fear of moving on, little progress was made with things involving Aki and Aka. Sango lightly chuckled. _Seems like a lot are related to those little tykes_.

"I guess I should tell my family eh?" Kagome broke her thoughts.

"Now 'you should', it's 'you will'." Sango playfully corrected. "Today would be best. But before all that," She stood up, pulling her friend with her. "We still need to do more shopping!"

**

* * *

**

"I'm back!" Kagome called out as she locked the door behind her. In her hands were several small bags that carried the things she bought. It was thanks to Sango that lifted her mood up a little for shopping. That smoothie break gave her a chance to realise important things and also brought hope in her. Inuyasha might've acted the way he did but she was not going to make assumptions anymore.

A familiar head popped from the kitchen. "Kagome dear? Just in time! Come help me set up for dinner." The said girl happily nodded and settled her bags down, but not before taking out the newly-bought items.

Entering the kitchen, she wrapped the floral scarf around her mom's neck. "There you go mama, now you won't get cold when you go outside in the winter." Walking over to her brother, she placed three shiny packs in front of him/

"Shiny Pokémon cards?" Souta's eyes lit up in excitement. "Wow sis, you're the best!" Kagome giggled and went to help her mother.

"Seems like you're a lot better than these past few days dear. Sango cheered you up?" A bright smile was enough for Atsui to answer her own question. But she also noticed the hesitance in her eyes. A mother could figure out almost anything about her child. Call it, a mother's intuition if you will. And right now, her daughter seemed troubled.

"What's wrong dear?"

Kagome slowed down her movements, concentrating at the bowls under her. "Momma, you always tell me…'never dwell on the past', right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, what if…what if it comes back again?" She held her breath as the last of her words came out. Kagome slightly peeked over to her mom, who looked concerned. She expected her caring mother to be.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Well I mean…I mean that what if the past…is now the present?" Okay, that was even more confusing. "N-no, scratch that. Wha—"

"Kagome," Her voice had a terrified ring to it. "Is it that man again?"

"Wh—huh?"

"Did you see him today?"

It took her minute to process what her mother said. Her eyes widened in realisation and quickly shook her head frantically. "No no! It's..it's Aki and Aka." Her mom's eyes grew big. She smiled as relieved tears formed. "They're here, I found them again. My sons are back." She chocked on the last words.

There was a silence in the kitchen. All they could hear was the sounds of the cartoon Souta was watching. Atsui gaped at her daughter, who grew more uncomfortable by the minute. "Kagome…" The said girl slowly looked at her and became surprised to see the smile on the mom's face.

"Kagome darling, isn't that just wonderful news?!" She chuckled as a trail of moisture ran down her wrinkled cheek.

Her shoulders slumped in relief. Kagome didn't know she was holding a big breath until she sighed. "So…you're not upset?"

"Now why would I be upset dear?" Atsui stroked her hand through her daughter's long hair. It became a habit ever since the girl grew out long hair at the age of 6 and it never was forgotten. "They're your sons and my grandsons."

Smiling, she broke from her mom's comforting actions and continued to set the bowls down on the table. When she answered her mother's question of when she found out, the older woman was quite shocked.

"You mean you knew all this time and you didn't tell me?!" She lightly scolded. Kagome looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry. I just…didn't know how to tell you guys and all."

Atsui looked at her sceptically. "This is a big thing dear, you just can't hide it from us." The daughter nodded in understanding, ultimately learning her lesson from all of this. "But I am glad to hear such magnificent news! Can we see them? When can we meet them?!"

"Meet who?" A young voice entered the kitchen. Souta took his place at the square table and sat down. Seemed like the overwhelming scent of a delicious meal told him that dinner was ready to be served. Licking his lips in hunger, he automatically picked up his fingers to grab a piece of juicy meat, only to be smacked by his mother's chopsticks.

"Table manners Souta!" Atsui scolded. "And wash your hands before you eat." The boy opened his mouth but was interrupted. "_No_ you didn't. Now go!" Grumbling, Souta left his seat.

Setting the last of the dishes down, Kagome settled herself in her chair. "I..was thinking of maybe inviting them over for dinner." She sheepishly suggested.

"Oh what a wonderful idea!" Atsui clapped her hands in excitement. "Since we decided it was best to cut off contact, I haven't been able to see Izayoi-chan and Takahashi…" Her voice trailed into silence. Takahashi…Takahashi…Takahashi. Her head cocked side to side in deep concentration. She knew one family that owned the name but where else had she heard of?

…

She stopped all movements in recognition. Inuyasha Takahashi! The wispy black-haired woman snapped in Kagome's direction, questioning with her eyes. A shy smile and affirmation in her eyes told the truth. "That boy! Oh my, we're closer to them than ever!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Dear, you're absolutely in the family!"

"What family?" The familiar voice came again. Souta grumbled his way though, having to go all the way to the washroom and back again. Sitting down with a huff, his grumpiness was soon replaced as his mother patted his cheek in mock sympathy.

"Your nephews." Kagome answered his earlier question. "Aki and Aka are here."

His eyes lit up again, this time at a whole new level than the time before when he received his small gift. "Really?! My…my nephews?!" Wow, Souta's voice never cracked before. Kagome chuckled at his excitement and nodded in confirmation.

"Sa-pheept!" The youngest one of the family exclaimed after he stuffed himself of fried noodles. Ignoring his mother's disapproving look, he continued to wolf down his meal.

Looking over to her daughter, she asked her question again. "So when can we see them?"

"I thought right after the break but…"

"But you and Inuyasha are…"

"Yes. But I'm willing to fix it up and…"

"Make things right again. You go do that dear."

Kagome loved how her mother and her were so close, finishing each other's sentences. In a way, they were best friends who could talk about anything. Though lately she'd been keeping secrets from her mom, violating their one rule. Never was she going to do it again; trust was gained and she had no intention of losing it. Some may not understand what was so special but to her, this relationship meant the world to her, second to her sons of course. And maybe even to…

She shook her head. Silly thoughts, silly thoughts.

"Kagome," Atsui broke her thoughts. "You…_are_ alright?"

She understood what she meant. Mother was only worried of her emotional state, having to be reunited with her darling babies again. "Hai mama, I'm fine." She sighed. "Maybe I was a mess when I first found out, 'cause I totally forgot who Inuyasha was but everyone helped me take all of it in." She explained in gratitude. It was true, everyone including the twins themselves helped her get a hold of herself when she found out. Now that she thought of it, her friends (and especially Yasha) had done so much for her just to see her happy and smiling.

"Then I have _nothing_ to worry about." Atsui smiled warmly. "You have such wonderful friends Kagome, never let them go."

"I won't" She promised with absolute determination.

"Never let _Inuyasha_ go."

And she blushed as she looked down at her rice.

"Umm…" The short awkward silence was interrupted by Souta. "So, is this the part where I gag from the emotional moment?" Laughing at her sister's glowing redness and avoiding both women's attempts in hitting him, Souta continued to enjoy his dinner with his loving family.

**

* * *

**

A loud squeal was heard in one of the rooms of the cabin. Aka ran out the door and down the hallways with his big brother in hand, a tall hanyou by just a few steps behind them. Aki had the lead, secretly wishing his twin would hurry up a little but when Aka accidently tripped and let go of his hold, and he had no choice but to keep sprinting. Aka would've fell face first if it were not for the strong arm that caught him just in time then hoisted him up in the air. Giggling in excitement, he fell into the arms of his one and only daddy and quickly wrapped his own around his neck.

"Alright, who's next?" The eldest hanyou playfully asked. A small gasp came from the living room and Inuyasha used his ears and nose to track the third half-demon down. Bringing up a finger to his lips, he silently told Aka to be very quiet and he was answered with an eager nod. Going back to the 'hunt', Inuyasha twitched his ears for any suspicious sound then sniffed around for any hint of mother nature.

Aki's scent was quite noticeable, coming from under the coffee table, but the father wanted to leave a bit of playtime for the boy before he is caught. Slowly stalking over to the hiding spot, he stopped to playfully glare at the little boy in his hold, who couldn't help but giggle. Having no choice but to reveal their secret advance, Inuyasha caught a hold of the other twin before he could crawl out to the other side. Dragging the squealing pup, he wrapped his free arm around him and lifted him up to the same level as his brother's. Aki used both his hands to cover his daddy's eyes but backed off when a soft growl was heard. Yawning, he nestled his head in-between his neck and half-closed his eyelids.

"Now did _that_ tire you boys out?" Their father's soothing voice was practically lulling them to sleep, which was definitely not something they wanted to do. But true to his words, the boys murmured a yes and continued to learn against him.

Inuyasha glanced down at both kids, golden orbs softening at the sight of them falling asleep silently. Carrying them both back to their cabin rooms, he tucked them in their twin beds, resting side by side to each other. Making sure they were securely and warmly covered, he slowly got up and walked out to the door. Turning the lights off, he heard, "Wish Mei-chan was…here." Hesitating for a moment, he turned around and leaned against the doorframe, temporarily keeping vigil over the two angels in bed.

Aka's last words before he fully went to sleep brought him into deep thoughts again. How he wished she was there with them too. It was a perfect opportunity for them to spend quality time together. He blushed at the wordings. _Kami, I make it sound like we're a family._ But wasn't it true? They _were_ practically a family, a very happy one. The hanyou frowned. _Until that dance._ Gods, Inuyasha wished he could travel back in time and redo the whole scene, correctly this time.

His first mistake was actually initialising the kiss; he shouldn't have done that for starters, and maybe things between Kagome and him would be easier and carefree. He had no right to force it upon her, as she faced such a negative occurrence with the man and now he was pressuring her to do something she once had a horrible experience with. Okay, maybe sex was a little over the top but even kissing could be uncomfortable for the girl. And uncomfortable was definitely _not_ one of the things he wanted her to feel when she was around him.

His second mistake was suddenly backing off and…_running away_. Mentally groaning at the memory, he felt so pathetic and regretful during that time and even now still. But it was the painful expression Kagome held Inuyasha had the gull to look at before he turned away. That last image of her sharply pulled several strings tightly at his heart. He hadn't meant to act like an asshole, 'because he knew what he did that time. Inuyasha basically rejected her. He wished for quite the opposite though; he really wanted to continue message those rosy soft lips with his own.

Okay, he was getting quite dreamy for a moment there. Never in his years of high school had he thought of such…tenderly words before. What was happening to him? _I'm lovesick…that's what_. That's right, Inuyasha already was quite aware of his feelings for the young maiden. It was not hours later after the events of the dance, when he was lying in the comfort of his bed, did he realise how much he cared for Kagome and ultimately, how much he truly liked her, loved her.

Wherever he was, whenever the time and whatever he was occupied with, the hanyou would think back to the young mother, smiling brightly with love and joy. He swore just that one lift of her lips could light up an entire room and one note stuck from her voice could bring peace and warmth in people's heart. That's what happened with him; the moments when he heard her sing were the most unforgettable. Each was different; with different meanings and deep emotions poured out. Inuyasha admit he would be entranced into a spell by the siren if he really wanted.

…Okay, he was _really_ getting soft and mushy.

A shift of a movement caught his eye and he quickly focused on the boys, relieved that it was just Aka shuffling in bed. At the thought of the boys, he felt another weight on his heart. They were a big aspect that greatly affects the relationship between Kagome and him. There were so many possible outcomes, and was it just him or were most of them bad outcomes? What if the twins wouldn't accept Kagome as their mother? Inuyasha knew how bitter they felt towards their biological mom, especially Aki. It would break Kagome's heart if she wasn't accepted, just like how it did a little when Aki first told her about his feelings.

Sighing, he carefully pulled the doors closed and walked to his own room. He was in such deep thoughts that he missed the nearing presence of another woman.

"Inuyasha?" A gentle voice called out to him. The young man turned to see the long-haired beauty stalking closer. "Are you alright? You seem kind of troubled." Her thin eyebrows burrowed together in complete concern as she lifted her warm hands to his cheek, gently stroking his tenseness away with her soft fingers.

Smiling in return, the hanyou bent down and kissed her creamy cheeks lovingly. Pulling back, he placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm alright, you worry too much."

Pulling back with a mock pout, the fully-matured woman leaned closer and pulled him to her. Sighing, she softly murmured. "I cannot help it, you know how I am."

Returning the embrace, he replied in a soft tone. "Yea, I know. Still…"

"Oh shush." She playfully said. Sighing peacefully again, she breathed out, "I missed you so much."

The boy gently kissed her on the cheek again, reassuring her of his next words. "I missed you too." After a comfortable moment of silence and the woman still didn't let go, Inuyasha scoffed. "Geez, it's like I'm going to leave you if you let go or something."

The woman's head shot up. "But you _are_!"

"What the…_how_?!"

"You're going to leave me for that—"

Another presence interrupted her and soon they felt another pair of strong arms around the two of them. "Hmm, I've missed this."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Geez dad, you're such a…father."

Feigning hurt, InuTaisho dropped a noogie on his son. "What, I can't be affectionate like her?"

"She's _mom_. You're supposed to be all…manly and stuff."

"Now Inuyasha, where'd you get that stereotype?" The woman in the middle of the bear hug muffled out. "Your father hasn't seen you for months. You should be happy to get such attention!"

Sighing in defeat, he mumbled an apology. _Women_. Deciding that there was already enough family affection going on, he stepped back to break out of the embrace…

…only to find he was pretty much locked in four arms.

"Kami, loosen _up_ will ya?" He grunted with effort but his mother just wouldn't let go. "Mom, I'm not gonna leave!"

"Yes you will! For that girl!"

He froze. "What girl?"

She cocked her head to the side in amusement. "The one who captured your heart."

Groaning, he covered his blushing face with his palm. "Wh-what the hell you talking about mom?"

Ignoring her husband's scolding of "language son", Izayoi calmly explained. "Don't play innocent with me Inu. You think almost a year of not seeing my son would make me ignorant but I can figure out you pre-tty well." She lectured. When nothing came from him, she pushed her luck farther. "So…who is it? Do I know her? Is she pretty? What's her name? Age? She in your school? When do I get to mee—"

"Okaa-san!"

That shut her up.

…

"…do you dream about her?"

The male head of the family threw back his head and bellowed in rich laughter. Inuyasha groaned and returned to hugging his dear mother to shut her up. _Nosy yet still lovable_. There was an annual tradition in the Takahashi family: going to their ski-lodge for a week or so on vacation. This year, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru thought their parents wouldn't make it since their business seemed busy at the moment. But they were quite surprised to see them waiting for them at the huge lodge, drinking coffee while watching TV. The twins were ecstatic, having to finally see their grandparents after almost a year or so. Sesshoumaru was the same emotionless asshole he was but he did show a tiny hint of affection towards their mother. Inuyasha was just glad they get to keep up the tradition and spend their holidays together as a whole family.

"Gag me." A monotone voice broke the moment. "Is it me or is this scene a little too…overbearing for me?"

"Aww comon Sesshoumaru," InuTaisho called out. "Come over here and join the party!"

"I'd rather be stuck in a room with sugar-high Aki and Aka."

The woman of the family looked over to her stepson and before he could look away, she pulled her ultimate move. "Sesshy…I missed you so much…"

It took not even 10 seconds before the great dog-demon fell into her alluring trap and gave in. Walking over, he pulled his stepmother into a strong embrace. "Welcome back mother…you _are_ staying home now right?"

"Of course. Our business in Australia is done; everything's pretty much settled in our partnership with them." Grabbing his son, he gave a rough hug. What…Inuyasha did say he wasn't acting very _manly_.

"Yea, until you leave again." The hanyou grumbled. Before they said anything, he added, "Yea yea, it won't be for a long while before you needa go again." Yawning, he started walking towards his room. "Well Ima go to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"That's right, two hours of plane ride back home is long." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes sarcastically. He got a middle finger for a reply. And before both mom and dad could say anything, Inuyasha apologized automatically. And just before he entered his room and closed the door behind him, he heard a final yell, "I wanna meet her soon son!"

He groaned lightly. Was he really that easy to read? Stripping down his clothes to his boxers, he slipped into the soft and thick bed and laid his head on the soft fluffy pillows. It seemed to have sunk right in. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes in search of sleep. He was quite exhausted; skiing in the morning then spending and playing with his sons for the rest of the day. He was glad to see this winter holiday was another successful one. It would sure be remembered by the twins.

_"Wish Mei-chan was…here."_

The distant memory of Aka's soft murmuring rang inside his head. His ears drooped a bit. He secretly wished Kagome was here with them too, having all the fun and creating memorable times. Tracing back to the night that he last saw her, he was determined to make things right again, whether or not Kagome mind. Aki needs her, Aka needs her and ultimately…

_…I need her._

**

* * *

**

**  
Next chapter: FINALLY…we get some InuKag action. Winter break is over and it's back to school for the gang. After that dreadful event at the dance and miscommunication over the break, what will happen with the couple?**

Okay so like after reading Desenchanter's stories, I feel like my writing still hasn't matured to a certain level yet. And like after this chapter, I wasn't really quite happy about it. Inuyasha and Kagome realising their love for each other so soon? … Hmmm :/ BUT I can't change all my planning and plots so I'm just gonna stick with what I got.

Yea, I wasn't really satisfied with the beginning of this chapter, felt like it was missing something. But as we progressed into Inuyasha's scene, loved it A LOT. LOL btw who'd you think that mysterious woman was in the beginning? Definitely not Izayoi? ;D

So this chapter brought memories. DEDICATION TO DARREN AGAIN…he keeps reminding me of how I should update. LOL you're like…my little reminder/drive/thingy. ALSO TO SIN: you kept me sane while writing this chapter. Boy, what a LONGASS NIGHT of writing this D8.

So I came up with another story idea, which I'm really passionate about unlike other story ideas, in the shower (yes, random places I know). I've got most character relations figured out, main plot figured out. Just needa go into details. I also want to start it but I'm scared that if I start, YAMS will be given less attention. But then again, with slow updates, it might take another full year to finish this story. (sigh) WHAT SHOULD I DO GUYS?! Cuz I really like this story idea. xP

Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm aiming for next chapter's update to be in a..week or so? Since after reading lots of depressing fanfiction lately, feel the need to catch up and lift my depression. xP. Btw CHECK OUT Desenchanter'S STORIES…THEY ARE PURELY AWESOME!!! She has this own style and her story ideas are completely original. She's my muse, my inspiration and my ultimate fanfiction idol. ..Her:]

Reviews and critical comments would be greatly appreciate it. I'm trying to improve my writing skills and find my own personal style. Till next time,

Kimiko


End file.
